Who am I?
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: No memory, no friend... nothing. Just a name, a deck, a Duel Disk and my dueling skills. My name is Kyu Yamai, and discover my story.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you heard about the Dragon Mage?" Asked one teenager for another as they walk the streets under the night sky of New Domino City, both with Duel Disks on their wrists.

"No, what is it?" Replied the second teenager.

"Are you serious. Everyone talks about it at the Duel Academy." The first teenager said surprised.

"I don't really listen to the sounds of the corridor." Retorted the second teenager.

"No problem, I'll explain to you. It all started with cops pursuing a person who broke into their premises. Nobody knows why he came in, all we know is that the cops chasing him ended up in an alley with several broken bones and their Duel Disk destroyed. Little is known about what happened to them. Other than they said that the one who did this to them needed only a magician and a dragon to beat them, and the sentence he told them at the beginning of the duel. From this moment, every night, many people, all over the city suffers the same fate. With the same sentence before the duels." Says the first teenager, telling the beginning of the story.

"What was this sentence?" Asked the second teenager.

"What do you see beyond the monster?" Said a voice from behind them.

The two teens turn around to see a person they can not identify in black with a hooded poncho hiding his face the same color on one arm, an active Black Duel Disk which all that they could even be blue and red glow, while two cables related to the Duel Disk cling to theirs.

A few minutes later, we could hear the two teenagers screaming in fear and pain as they finished on the ground with their destroyed Duel Disk while the duelist who faced them still stands with a dragon behind him. can not distinguish a purple form with red eyes.

* * *

The next day at the Duel Academy, a student had just finished an exercise while the majority of the class is still working on it, he is 16 years old with brown hair tied at the neck, blue eyes, and wears the uniform of the Duel Academy.

When he is about to give it back to the teacher, the loudspeakers snap in and the director starts talking to cross them.

"Kyu Yamai, come to my office now and take your things with you." The director said as the student put his stuff in order to make it clear to those in the class who did not know him that the director was addressing him.

"I hope it's for the fireworks show in the dueling arenas last month." Kyu said to himself as he walks down the halls of the academy toward the director's office.

Once in the director's office, he finds him with a young woman with short hair, blue hair and golden eyes, wearing a white blouse under a gray-blue jacket that ends in the abdomen in front of a belt. brown, but falls behind her white skirt in the back, accompanied by brown heels and blue earrings.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, Mr. Yamai. My name is Mina Simington. My employer, Rex Goodwin would like to see you as soon as possible." Said the young woman posing and revealing the reason for her presence.

"But I have the class of the day to finish and then..." Kyu said before the headmaster spoke.

"That's why I'm finishing your day today." Says the director.

"What?! But I will be late for others!" Kyu said.

"It must be important if the city security chief wants to see you. So go ahead and do not worry about classes." Says the director.

"Good if you insist. I follow you." Kyu said resigning herself to accepting the offer.

Kyu and Mina leave the principal's office and enter the backseat of a black car in which a driver is waiting for them.

* * *

The car drove to a building where Mina guided Kyu into the building and they took an elevator leading to an office behind which sat a tall, pale-skinned man with long gray hair that reached the bottom of his back and a section of which was tied in a ponytail. He wore a dark gray suit and trousers over a collar shirt on which the geoglyph of the condor was decorated.

In front of the desk is a small, clown-like man with lipstick, two red lines vertically above his eyes and spiky purple hair, wearing a red coat with a black collar and gold borders, under a white shirt lined with gold, gloves and boots black and gold.

"Hello, Mr. Yamai." Greeted the tall man.

"Good morning, Mr. Goodwin. I can know why you had me come. Because if it's for the riots caused by the fireworks in the dual academy, the thing is, I lost to a bet." Kyu said.

"It's not for that. I am surprised that you managed to get him into this school. It's for another reason." Goodwin replied.

"Then why bring me here?" Asked Kyu winner in response Goodwin who nodded to the little men who took out a tablet to give with a record on Kyu.

"Kyu Yamai. Date of birth: unknown Approximate age: 16 years old. Parent: unknown." The little man said before Kyu interrupted him.

"Where do you come from?" Kyu asked.

"Kyu Yamai did not exist until a year ago. Date of appearance of this Dragon Mage. And there is no information about you by the medical record done by the Duel Academy on your arrival." The little man said.

"You accuse me of taking a false identity or being that dueling attacking people at night." Kyu said frowning.

In response Goodwin out of his office a the same Duel Disk that uses the Dragon Mage.

"We found in last night's Duels history that we provided the Kaiba Corp, we were able to know the Duel Record used by the Dragon Mage during his Duels and to locate him. In your apartment." Goodwin explained.

"You'll do what? Arrest me?" Kyu asked, dropping her mask.

"We want to know why you do that and who you are." The little man asked.

"A year ago, I woke up in one of the many streets of the city, without any memory. Just the name I use, my knowledge of Duel and my Deck and Disc's Duel. I don't know anything about me. I entered a local police to find information about me, without success. And with what I did to the cops, I knew that I could not continue to look for information about myself in the open... So I decided to do what I do as a Dragon Mage in the hope that someone would recognize my cards." Kyu explained.

"I see. I have a proposition for you." Goodwin said, getting up to look at the window behind his desk.

"What is it?" Kyu asked.

"That you were taking part in the Fortune Cup, which will take place in a week. If you succeed in Duels, you win or lose, I undertake to conduct all possible research to discover your past. You have my word." Goodwin said, before giving him a look.

"I... I accept." Kyu said hesitantly at the announcement of what he will get if he succeeds his market share.

Upon the agreement of Kyu's response, Goodwin turned around and took Kyu's Duel Record to give him his invitation to participate in the Fortune Cup.

"So you have a week to prepare yourself. Lazard, can you take him home?" Goodwin said, giving an order to the little man calling him by his name.

The latter obeyed while accompanying Kyu inside the car and on the way, he noticed that he tries to avoid his look.

"What's the matter? I scare you." Lazard asked.

"A little. I am coulrophobic." Kyu replied.

"It must be weird to scare and sometimes traumatize people with monsters -which we know are pretty powerful and scary- while you're afraid of something so innocent and fun." Lazard said, slightly mocking Kyu.

"My philosophy is that when you want to make it feel, you have to know how to feel it first." Kyu retorted as he stowed his Duel Disk in his school bag before the car stopped suddenly.

"What's going on?" Lazard asked the driver.

"The Black Rose Witch." Answered simply, the driver.

Kyu immediately left the car to see the road in front of the deserted car because of a shock wave that spread the other cars. And a girl of a similar size to Kyu wearing a kind of cape with a black hood, a red dress with black gloves exposing his fingers, a white mask with features above and below the eyes, Long burgundy hair and a standard Red Duel Disk with purple gems, a Synchro Monster card on a monster slot. Behind her is a Dragon whose body seems to smolder with red rose petals and has a tentacle like brambles.

Kyu began to walk towards the girl as new shock waves were felt. However, the shock waves do not move back, as if his body did not feel it. The girl made her dragon create a diversion allowing her to disappear from the sight of all.

"What made you do something like that! You could have been killed!" Lazard shouted as he approached Kyu.

"I feel like I know her..." Kyu said simply, giving Lazard unknowingly information that could be useful to his boss.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Kyu is dressed simply in a black T-shirt, a black jog and a pair of basketball shoes, wearing his black Duel Disc on his wrist. He stands on a platform rising in front to bring all the participants to the center of the Kaiba Dome, he was paying attention to none of them except three people who catch his attention without even paying attention to him.

The first person is a young man who looks slightly older than he has brown skin, a medium-sized physique, black hair with golden highlights and royal blue eyes. He wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a black sleeveless shirt with a red symbol and wears gloves with amber-colored elbow protectors. The bottom of his body is black jeans with amber kneepads, a belt with two Deck cases hidden under his jacket, and motorcycle boots at the calf.

The second person seems to be a child with green hair wearing two tails of horses on the sides of the top of his head, and gray-gold eyes. She is wearing a pale pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with gold markings. She also wears light purple shorts with a red belt and black and pink patterned sneakers and high socks.

And the third person, the one who retains most of his intention is a teenager seeming to be the same age as him. She has fair-skinned, brown-eyed and burgundy hair, styled so that it seems to be a bangs or wrap with what seems to be a hair curler on her head. She is wearing a high-waisted, low-waisted red corset with short, light green puff sleeves, worn under a magenta sleeveless trench that flattens behind her, being shorter and pleated. at the front, and black up to the elbow to the fingers. Gloves with gold bracelets on top of them; underneath, she wears high heels with red heels and black stockings at thigh height connected to a skirt by braces. And she wears a red choker and a gilt cross medallion with an emerald crest.

These three people for reasons that even he did not know the intrigued. She seems familiar to him, as if he had known them a long time ago. But he decided not to pay much attention to it so that the public where the competitors do not ask questions when their platform will be outside. And that's when the comment on the games begins to speak.

"Everyone, listen! The duel of the Fortnue Cup finally begins!" Says the commentator as the reigning champion's favorite monster appears in the air. "The Red Dragon Archdemon makes an appearance!" He said as a Duel Runner seemed to be composing a single wheel with round the mechanisms inside and where is the defending champion Jack Atlas.

A blond man with purple eyes wearing a white jumpsuit. And some seconds after pointing out his presence made a waterfall with the ramp part of the arena for the Turbo Duel for in order to land.

"There is only one King! And it's me! Who dares to challenge me?!" Jack said loudly.

"The duelists with the gold ticket, dreaming of fighting the King! Front in the center!" The commentator said as a hatch opens and the platform on which the participants of the tournament stands is revealing them to the public.

The faces of each participant appear on screens, and while the screens show the face of the young man who intrigued Kyu earlier, the spectators are silent when they see the yellow mark on his face. And when the audience starts to talk badly about him one of the participants who platform to take the microphone of the commentator.

He is a dark-skinned man with an important musculature, wearing a biker outfit whose top of his outfit highlights his abs.

"As a duelist, I would like to ask you exactly what you see there. This man is undoubtedly a duelist, selected in the same way as we have been!" The man said pointing at the young man. "If someone has cards, marker or not, he's like the others! People standing here should not be ashamed of anything! It is rather you, looking down on them with your prejudices that are flawed." He said before returning the microphone and taking his place.

Goodwin, sitting on a chair in front of a desk next to the stage where Jack is sitting, begins to applaud the man for his speech before being followed by all the spectators. He ends up getting up and talking in the microphone on the desk.

"Thanks for his encouraging words, Greiger. The reason I created this event is like the one you mentioned. I am Rex Goodwin, the man in charge of the Neo Domino City Security Maintenance Office. And I am the man who set up this dueling festival, in gratitude for the maintenance of public safety on a daily basis. For the duelists, there is no difference in social status or gap between the rich and the poor. True equality lies here." Goodwin said.

"Now, here is the draw of the first round!" Said commentator while on the screens is a diagram to restart playoff duels before the semi final.

When the draw was over, Kyu could see that he will be in the fourth match against the participant next to him. A middle-aged man with black hair cut almost flush with his skull and eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses, wearing an outfit identical to his own but white with a tattooed dragon along his right arm. But he also learned through the screen the names of participants who caught his attention and that of his opponent.

The young man's name is Yuseil Fudo, the child's name is Luka, the teenager is Akiza Izinski, and his opponent Ryu Banjo.

* * *

Later in the room where the participants gather, Kyu saw that Akiza is alone on a large table, with a glass of orange juice. And after taking a bottle of water from a vending machine, he decided to go talk to him to try to understand the impression he had earlier.

"Hi..." Kyu said grabbing Akiza's attention. "Tell me, do we know each other?" He asked.

Akiza just ignored her and began to drink a little while Kyu decided to use a pretext for her to talk to him.

"Excuse me, that sentence was a little flirty with two bullets. I just felt like I had seen you before the tournament started. And I just wanted to start the conversation because, as we are likely to be an opponent after our respective duels I thought we could get to know before." He said before taking a sip of water in his bottle.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said coldly.

"I see. So I will leave you." Kyu said before getting up and leaving Akiza alone. "Well the attempt to fail... I will have more chance to learn about it during our duel if we win those quarter-finals." He thought before leaving the halls to stretch his legs before seeing one of the security guard men standing in front of him. "What is it?" He asked.

"I recognize your Duel Record, Dragon Mage." The security guard said, pointing at him with his weapon.

"What did I hurt you in the year when I started cracking down in the city?" Kyu asked without the least embarrassment.

"I was there when you assaulted my little brother for several days when you appeared. And you will pay for what you did to him." Said the security guard ready to shoot him.

"It's just some superficial injury." Kyu retorted.

"He lost the use of his legs!" Shouted the security guard.

"If he lost to me at a Duel it will be more logical for you to avenge him because of the same thing that made him lose his legs?" Kyu said subtly subduing his opponent.

" … All right." The security guard agreed as he pulled out of a broom cupboard a bag containing a Duel Disk that he placed on his wrist.

"So you had to think about this eventuality." Kyu says.

"Once I've won I'll make you suffer the same fate you did to my brother." The security guard said, placing a Deck in his Duel Disk.

Kyu placed his in his Duel Disk and once they are equidistant, both Duel Disk is activated.

* * *

"Duel!" Say the two Duelists initiating the duel before they draw five cards each.

**Kyu:** 4000 Life point

**Security guard:** 4000 Life point

"Seen that I want to finish quickly, I'll start." Kyu said before drawing a card. "To begin, I send a card from my hand to the graveyard, especially to summon The Tricky." He said before doing the action he said.

A monster resembling a yellow jester with black stripes, a black and blue cape, and a red question mark on the face. This is The Tricky (LV05, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attributes: Wind, Atk: 2000 Def: 1200).

"Then I put a card face down, and I'll let you go." Kyu said finishing his turn.

"Too kind." Said the security guard with Irony as he draws a card initiating his turn.

"I play the Beckoned by the World Chalice, in attack mode." He said placing a monster card on his Duel Disk showing the monster on the ground.

It is a black haired wearing a fancy outfit, and armed with a spear. The Beckoned by the Chalice (LV04, Type: Warrior, Attributes: Earth, Atk: 1800 Def: 0).

"I put a card in front of me and I finish my turn." Said the security guard as he places a card in his Duel Disk.

"I will move up a gear. I will summon the Toy Knight in attack mode." Kyu said picking a card before summoning her monster.

It was then that a little knight appeared to look like a toy boy for a toddler. The Toy Knight (LV04, Type: Machine/Effect, Allocates: Earth, Atk: 200 Def: 1200)

"And thanks to his ability, I can summon another Toy Knight from my hand." Kyu said invoking another Toy Knight. "Now The Tricky is going to attack your monster." He said as The Tricky prepares to attack.

"And I activate my trap card, Compulsory Evacuation Device. This card allows me to return one of your monsters in your hand. So The Tricky can not destroy my monster." Said the security guard as The Tricky returns to his card that Kyu puts back in his hand.

"Fine, then I'll send a card from my hand back to the graveyard to summon it before finishing my turn." Kyu said before invoking The Tricky again and leaving his opponent behind.

The security guard drew a card and thought for a second before playing.

"I summon the Fire Princess and place a card face down." Kyu said as her monster and map pose appear.

Her monster is a white-haired woman wearing a red dress and armed with a stick. This is the Fire Princess (LV04, Type: Pyro, Attributes: Fire, Atk: 1300 Def: 1500).

"Now, my monster is going to attack one of your Toy Knights." Said the security guard as the Fire Princess gets ready to attack.

"Not if I play my card face hiding. The Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Kyu said revealing his card face hiding. "This card allows me to cancel one of your attacks each turn." He explained.

"Not if I play my trap card. Interruption of Raigeki. By discarding a card I can destroy one of your cards on the field. And I choose your trap card." The security guard said while the Kyu trap card was destroyed allowing the Fire Princess to destroy a Toy Knight.

**Kyu:** 2900 Life point

"Then I put a new face-up card and finish my turn." Said the security guard.

"So I will be able to finish with you." Kyu said picking a card. "I will first summon the Junk Synchron." He said, placing the card he had just drawn on the ground.

His monster looks like a small orange robot wearing an orange metal chimney cap with a motor in the back. Junk Synchron (LV03, Type: Warrior/Tuner, Attributes: Darkness, Atk: 1300 Def: 500)

"And next I'm tuning my Level 3 Junk Sync with my Level 4 Toy Knight." Kyu said as the Junk Synchron and Toy Knight flew into the air, the Junk Synchron turning into a three green circle while the Toy Knight breaks into four stars after entering the space formed by the circles .

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Kyu said invoking the monster.

It is a white dragon with black stripes, having a pair of translucent green wing and a long tail with black stripes. The Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (lv7, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect Assigns: Wind Atk: 2500 Def: 2000)

"Now The Tricky is going to destroy your Fire Princess." Kyu said as his monster starts to attack.

"You just activated my trap, Slip of Fortune. It allows me to cancel your attack provided that my monster is removed from the game to turn." The security guard explained as The Tricky canceled his attack and the Fire Princess disappeared from the field.

"All you did was gain some time but my dragon can still attack." Kyu said while the Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is about to attack the Fire Princess.

It was then that a ray of energy came out of the Dragon's mouth and touched the Fire Princess. Destroying it and losing health points to the security guard.

**Security guard:** 2800 Life point

"And that's how I let you go, with 100 Life Point less than me and two very strong monsters that you'll have to fear every move." Kyu said as security guard begins to shake. "Tell me, why are you trembling? Is it because you will lose your revenge will fail? Where do you take the risk of ending up in the same state as your brother?" He asked in a threatening mix of tone and amusement.

"No, the joy of getting revenge." Said the security guard with a lip smile despite his tremors by drawing a card while the Fire Princess reappears on the ground. "I sacrifice the Fire Princess to summon the Bounzer Phantom." He said as the Fire Princess disappears to make room for a new monster.

This monster looks like a golem pretending to wear armor with an animal jaw. The Phantom Bounzer (LV6, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attributes: Darkness, Atk: 2400 Def: 1200)

"Now he's going to destroy The Tricky and help me get revenge." Said the security guard as the Phantom Bounzer destroys The Tricky.

**Kyu:** 2500 Life point

"I'm finishing my turn." Said the security guard.

"You're tougher than I imagined." Kyu said picking a card. "I place a face-back monster and finish my turn." Just say. "I'll take the opportunity to play a little with this idiot." He thought with amusement.

"Very dirty monster!" The security guard said in a tone of venom. "Bounzer Ghost, destroys his face-back monster." He ordered to his monster.

The Phantom Bounzer attacked the face-down monster, which turns out to be a kind of pink marshmallow with eyes and an upside-down mouth.

"Bad luck. You attacked Marshmallow. It can not be destroyed in combat, but on top of that the person controlling the attacking monster loses 1000 life." Kyu explained.

**Security guard:** 1800 Life point

"I'm finishing my turn." The security guard said bitterly.

"I'm not even giving you 3 laps before losing." Kyu said picking a card. "For starters, my dragon will destroy your Ghost." He says as his dragon performs the task assigned to him with great ease.

**Security guard:** 1700 Life point

"Then I put a card face hide and I finish my turn." Kyu said.

The security guard draws a card and looks at the cards he has in hand with disappointment.

"I put a monster face down and I let you hand." Said the security guard.

"So I will try to finish quickly." Kyu said picking a card. "I'm going to use Monster Reborn first, which I just picked up to bring back The Tricky." He says as he performs the described action and sees the surprised look of his opponent. "Now he's going to attack your monster face-down while my dragon is going to take care of your hit points." He said as his monsters attacked causing the security guard to lose the duel while he ended up wounded by the dragon's attack.

**Security guard:** 0 Life point

* * *

"You know, you might have surprised me if you did not use the same game as your brother." Kyu said, looking hard at his opponent.

"You remember it?" Asked the security guard with surprise.

"I never forget a duel. I would like to forget some but my memory has enough room to remember. And instead of blaming me for his disability, you should complain about the hologram bug on my Duel Disc." Kyu replied before turning her back on the security guard and returning to the room where the participants are gathering.


	3. Chapter 3

Returning to the participants' waiting room, he sees Akiza coming out of the hallway.

"Good luck." Kyu told him.

"What?" Akiza asked.

"Seen that you leave the room, I deduce that I miss the Duel and it's yours, now. So I wish you good luck." Kyu said, who noticed a hint of surprise in her eyes before she turned her back and continued on her way. "If I had to compare its coldness to something, it would be a cooler." He said to himself as he entered the room and landed on the couch to see Akiza's Duel.

At the same time at the level above, the commentator begins to heat the public.

"Now here is our hero! He is the Righteous Knight of the Iron Blood! Hero hardened by Battles! What kind of Duel are you going to show us today?! Gill Randsborg!" Says the commentator while a man wearing a medieval gilded armor with a blue cape and for Duel Disc a shield emerges from a platform of one of the classic arenas.

"I swear on my blade! As a direct descendant of former knights, I will win this duel without fail!" Gill shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Gill Randsborg has already announced his victory! And here is his opponent for this Duel!" Says the commentator as a second platform several put in front of Gill. "She is a mysterious and beautiful girl whose antecedents and merits are unknown! Will we all be witnessing the arrival of a new talent?! Akiza Izinski!" Says the commentator as silence begins to reign in the dome.

"I will not spare you for pity, girl or not! You'll see how a knight fights!" Gill said before Duel started.

* * *

"Duel!" Say the two opponents ready to defeat the other.

**Akiza :** 4000 Life Point

**Gill :** 4000 Life Point

"I will start hostilities." Gill said picking up his sixth card. "I'm summon the Masked Knight Level Three!" He said as a monster resembling a chibi knight appeared. Masked Knight Level Three (LV3, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 1500, Def: 1200) "Then I activate its effect!" He said as his knight sends a wave of energy to Akiza who cashed him without moving an inch.

**Akiza :** 3600 Life Point

"It causes you 400 damage! And now, I activate the magic card, Level Up! This sends Masked Knight Level Three to the graveyard to make a Special Summoned Masked Knight Level Five!" Gill said as his monster was replaced by a more adult version of his monster. Masked Knight Level Five (LV5, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 2300, Def: 1300) "Then comes the Knight Hidden Effect Level Five!" He said as the same as when he summoned his Level Three Masked Knight.

**Akiza :** 2600 Life Point

"It inflicts you 1000 points of damage! I then place a face-up card and finish my turn!" Gill said placing a card in the magic and trap card area.

"His incessant attacks caused 1400 damage to Izinski even before his turn!" Says the commentator.

* * *

"It's pitiful." Kyu said Yusei who was sitting on the same couch as him.

"Why this?" Yusei asked.

"He prefers to go after her through a special ability rather than a battle in the rules of the art. Instead of feeling the thrill of difficulty as well as the pleasure and fun of coping with it, it takes ease. In its place I will have kept this for later. A good strategy is to be used when" Explained Kyu.

"But to secure the victory you don't have to face it." Yusei retorted.

"You're right. But it's not funny." Kyu said, continuing to watch the duel.

* * *

"It looks like the ferocity of my improved Knight has pierced you to the bone." Gill said arrogantly while Akiza didn't say a word. "You stay silent, huh? You are a strange girl." He said.

"I draw. And I summoned Wall of Ivy in defense mode." Akiza said coldly, drawing before invoking a monster whose appearance is worthy of his name. Wall of Ivy (LV2, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 300, Def: 1200). "Then I play the magic card Seed of Deception, from my hand. This allows me to summon a Level Two or Lesser monster from my hand. I Special Summon Level 1 Tuner Monster, Copy Plant, in Defense Mode." She said, invoking a new monster resembling a root tat forming a silhouette. Copy Plant (LV1, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 0, Def: 0). "The effect of Copy Plant allows it to share the same level as an opposing monster. She copied level five from your Masked Knight." She said as the Copy Plant took on the appearance of Gill's monster.

"You'll make a Synchro Summon?" Gill asked.

"I am assembling my Level Five Copy Plant with my Level Two Wall of Ivy!" She said as her monsters begin the Synchro Summon. "The scary flames engulf the whole world. The black flower... flourish! I'm invoking the Synchro monster, Black Rose Dragon!" She said surprising everyone as a strong wind hits the arena and the same dragon that accompanies the black rose appears. The Black Dragon Rose (LV7, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect Assigned: Fire Atk: 2400 Def: 2000).

"Despicable witch! So you have already revealed your true identity is not it?" Gill said.

"Witch?" A girl asked in the stands.

"I recognize it! This is the monster used by the masked witch!" Says a boy close to her.

In the room where his group gathered, Yusei grabbed his right arm grimacing in pain as Kyu squeezed his right hand as if he held his anger watching the crowd start booing Akiza.

* * *

"It is a dragon of bad omen who announces the destruction. Did you know him?" Greiger said.

"I've already seen it a week ago." Kyu said, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"_When it's up to me to fight I'll give them a real reason to boo and hate someone._" Kyu thought, looking at Akiza's dragon.

* * *

Back to the duel Akiza is insulted by the public and cash insults without flinching.

"Witch, no matter what card you play, my heart of steel will not give way!" Gill said while Akiza still looks at him with a cold look. "Why are you looking at me like this?" He asked.

"I activate its effect. When I summon the Black Rose Dragone, he destroys all the cards on the field." She explains surprisingly Gill as a violent wind begins to fall again.

"What's going on here?! Violent winds engulfed the tournament grounds!" Says the commentator while all the cards on the ground including the Black Rose Dragon are destroyed.

"Is it his witch power?" Gill wondered.

"I place a face-down card, and after that, Field Magic, Infernal Garden." She said as she laid down her cards as the land began to be covered with vine dome around them.

"I-Is this... the garden of beasts!" Gill said with a hint of fear.

"I'm finishing my turn." Akiza said still in a cold tone.

"Watch out for the Witch's trap!" Shouted a spectator.

"I appreciate your kindness, but it will not be necessary!" Said Gill by drawing a map. "I activate the Magic Card, The Warrior Returning Alive, from my hand! This allows me to add a Warrior type monster from my Graveyard to my hand!" "He said, resuming his Masked Knight Level Three out of the location of his Duel Disk corresponding to the cemetery. "Masked Knight Level Three! Come back to me! A brave knight never dies!" He said invoking her again before vines froze her monster.

"As long as the Infernal Garden is unveiled, the attack power of all monsters is halved. And Special Summon of a Pink Token in attack mode will be done automatically in the field. It's the Infernal Garden. The garden of a demonic kingdom that flourishes using life for food." Akiza said taking a rose while a monster resembling a rose with stems like arm appears.

Rose Token (LV2, Type: Plant Attribute: Dark, Atk: 800, Def: 800)

Masked Knight Level Three (LV3, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 750, Def: 1200)

"Oh no! Now the attack power of the Masked Knight is lower than that of the Pink Token!" Says the commentator.

"I activate the effect of the Level Three Masked Knight, causing you to lose 400 Life Points." Gill said as his monster performed the same action as when he was summoned.

**Akiza :** 2200 Life Point

"What do you say now?" Gill said savoring his advantage.

"I activate the Trap Card, Doppelganger. Whenever I receive damage from a monster effect, it will inflict as much damage on my opponent." Akiza explains as black rose petals attack Gill causing him to lose Life Point.

**Gill :** 3600 Life Point

"Oh no! Gill who had not been touched until then, sees his Life Point fall!" Says the commentator as Gill sees a cut appear on his face.

"Tell me witch, who can inflict real damage to his enemies with his powers... Who are you at the end?!" Gill asked.

"I am not like anyone." Akiza replied simply.

"Witch, what plot are you hiding behind this look?!" Gill shouted before continuing his turn. "I place cards face-down and finish my turn." He said.

"I draw. I activate Magic Equipment, Brand of the Rose." Akiza said as she played the card she drew. "It allows me to control an enemy monster. Bring me his Masked Knight Level Three." She says as a pink mark appears on the Masked Knight's head appears in front of Akiza and kneels in front of her. "Feel the pain of the blade of betrayal. Masked Knight Level Three, direct attack." She said while the Masked Knight.

**Gill :** 2850 Life Point

"To shake the loyalty of my monster is there, the insidious fighting style of a witch!" Gill said.

"I use the Magic Equipment, Vengeful Servant on the Masked Knight Level Three. When the equipped monster changes controller, this card deals damage to the player equal to the original attack power. I finish my turn. Masked Knight returns under your control. Have a taste of this hypocritical attack!" Akiza said as the Masked Knight returned to Gill's side and hit him with a sword.

**Gill :** 2850 Life Point

"Izinski is ruthless! She uses her combination of the Mark of the Rose and Punishment Servant to inflict serious damage on our knight!" Says the commentator.

"I have not started fighting yet! I activate the Trap, Level Change! This card is activated at the end of my opponent's turn. He sends a Level monster on my side of the field to the Graveyard for Special Summoning... A monster from my Graveyard, ignoring the requirements! Rebirth! Masked Knight Level Five!" Gill says invoking the monster indicate.

"It sounds promising! His Special Summon dismantled his permanent combination!" Says the commentator.

"The effect of the Infernal Garden is activated." Akiza said as Gill's monster loses half of its attack points. "And now is going to be a Special Summon of a Pink Token." She says.

"Witch, there is no point in shutting yourself up in your sinister garden! The blade of justice will chase you wherever you are!" Gill said picking a card. "And now my Masked Knight is moving to Level Seven!" He said.

" It is true ! Masked Knight Level Five, using his monster effect, will go up to Level in September during the first phase!" Says the commentator.

"Approach, Masked Knight Level Seven!" Gill said as his monster turns into a bigger version. Masked Knight Level Seven (LV7, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 2900, Def: 1800).

"The effect of the Infernal Garden is activated again. Akiza said as Gill's monster loses half of its attack points." Masked Knight Level Seven (LV7, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 1450, Def: 1800). "And a Special Summon of a Pink Token is done." She says.

In the room where the other participants are, Grieger understands Akiza's strategy.

"Now it's clear. Rose Tokens can not be destroyed in combat. So his strategy is to hide in the jungle and don'thing but protect yourself, huh? But his opponent's attacks are fierce. Will she be able to completely cover them?" Said Grieger.

"I think she plans to sacrifice them. Tokens are only useful for two things: Summon more useful monsters, and protect your backs if you have no monster on the field. Look at her face, she contains her anger. His expression scowls more and more every time he calls her Sorceress. He is good at choosing his cards. But his attitude sends him straight to his defeat. What can save him is the mistake that Akiza didn't put the Tokens in defense mode. I don't understand why she did that. It is a mistake in the air or beginner." Kyu explained watching the TV with curiosity.

* * *

Gill, like Kyu, looks at Akiza's face.

"Judging by your eyes, you intend to counter-attack... With Doppelganger once the effect of my monster activates is not it? But I prepared for it! I associate Glorious Shielding Equipment magic to my Hidden Knight Level Seven! So no card can respond to his attack! Now, Knight Hidden Level Seven will attack your Pink Token!" Gill says before his monster attacks a Pink Token.

"Touched! The Masked Knight's attack finally reaches Izinski! Pink Tokens are not destroyed in combat, but additional damage still applies!" Says the commentator as Akiza begins to lose Life Point again.

**Akiza :** 1550 Life Point

"The Glorious Shield effect destroys Doppelganger!" Gill said as the trap card disappears forcing Akiza to send it to the graveyard. "Now you have no other option! And I use his special ability." He said as the Masked Knight sends a discharge of energy on Akiza.

**Akiza :** 50 Life Point

"There are only 50 Life Point left! Izinski is standing erect! In addition she has only three Pink Tokens on her land! She can not go back!" Says the commentator.

* * *

In the participants' room Kyu stopped watching TV and just listened.

"We'll say it's over." Said Grieger.

"The match is not over yet." Yusei retorted.

"I agree. We all know how a single card can change the game." Kyu added smiling.

"You are on his side, it seems." Said Grieger.

"Yusei I don't know but I support her." Kyu said.

"Why that?" Asked Grieger.

"You will see in my Duel that we have common points." Kyu replied.

* * *

Back at the arena Gill was looking at Akiza with a smile showing that he is confident of winning.

"Witch, this is the last trick for you! You have nowhere to run away!" Gill said.

"Yes, this turn... everything ends." Akiza said, drawing a card. "The effect of the Infernal Garden." She said as the Infernal Garden begins to fade.

"What's going on?!" Gill asked with shock.

"By destroying this card with Plant-type monsters on my land... I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard whose attack power is equal to the sum of the attacks of the sacrificed monsters." Akiza explained.

" What did you say?" Gill asked surprised.

"By destroying three Pink Tokens with 800 points of attack, the total is 2400! Which means that the monster she will invoke will obviously...!" The commentator said as a tornado of pinkish energy.

"I Summon the Black Rose Dragone!" Akiza said as her Dragon appears again on the ground.

"H-H-Here it is! The Black Rose Dragone! But it's expensive paid! Masked Knight Level Seven, free from the fate of Jardin Infernal, sees his attack power return to 2900!" Says the commentator as Gill's monster recovers his attack points.

Masked Knight Level Seven (LV7, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 2900, Def: 1800).

"Why did you throw your Infernal Garden? It's almost as if you voluntarily let your chances of winning fly away! Cursed witch, are you so cornered that you've become stupid?" Gill asked.

"The effect of the Black Rose Dragon: By removing all Plant-type monsters from my Graveyard, I reduce the attack power of your monster to 0." Akiza explained by removing all of her monsters from her graveyard.

Masked Knight Level Seven (LV7, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 0, Def: 1800).

"His attack power is 0? So, even if I activate Martyr's Flag and Doppelganger's attack, it will stay at 0!" Gill says realizing that all his hopes for victory.

"You, the knight who is adorned with an artificial virtue... Suffers the frozen flames of suffering." Akiza said coldly.

"Stopped ! Stop Please!" Implore Gill.

"Black Rose Dragone attacks his monster!" Akiza ordered.

The Black Rose Dragone spit a jet of flame that touches both Gill and his monster.

"It's as effective as a direct attack!" Says the commentator.

**Gill :** 0 Life Point

* * *

Gill collapsed on the ground and with his armor has great trace of burn marks burn is less glowing. As the public begins to panic as Akiza returns to the corridors.

While she finds Kyu waiting for him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Just congratulate you for your victory." His pretty deceitful techniques almost cost you the victory." Kyu said.

"I don't need congratulations." Akiza said.

"Tell me, why did you fled a week ago when we saw one of your attacks hang?" Kyu asked.

"Why are you interested?" Akiza asked.

"Because I think you are the key to having what made me become something as well known as you." Kyu said looking at her with compassion. "I don't think you're a witch. Just a person who has accumulated too much anger and needs to release it." Kyu said surprising Akiza.

"What do you mean by that?" Akiza asked, referring to her first phase.

"You'll see after Yusei's Duel and the mock cosplay guy. All I have to say in the meantime is that you are far from being the monster to fear if you want my opinion. Now to resume the way of talking about your opponent: Excuse me, dear lady, but I need to fill my stomach." Kyu said, leaving Akiza in the hallway, starting to buy food without seeing that Akiza had a slight smile at his last sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

During the Yusei Duel, the participant that Kyu will face: Ryu Banjo starts working on his Deck in anticipation of his Duel against Kyu when a security guard enters the room.

"Excuse me sir, someone to ask that you receive this before your Duel." Explained the security guard, giving him an envelope.

"I see, thanks." Ryu said grabbing the envelope.

The security guard left the room and Ryu opened the envelope to see two cards surrounded by a dark aura that seemed to fascinate him. And once the security guard came out of the room a spider fell off his jacket and slightly lost his balance.

"What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be watching the entrance to Dome." He said to himself as he went to the area assigned to him.

Several tens of minutes later, Kyu runs in the corridors as fast as he can towards the platform while his name was called a little earlier indicating that it is his turn.

"Why was there such a long line at the hot dog stand?!" He said before he reached the platform before she started climbing.

"Now here is our dragon hunter! He says he fought the Dragon Mage and defeated him! The Hero of the victims of this monster! Ryu Banjo!" Says the commentator as Ryu enters the arena through a platform.

"Like the Dragon Mage, I will make my opponents taste the taste of defeat." Ryu said as his eyes darken.

"Our survivor has already announced his victory! And here is his opponent for this Duel! Says the commentator while a second platform several put in front of Ryu. "Student of the Duel Academy as talented in his studies as to take risks! Will we all be witnessing a stroke of genius from him?! Kyu Yamai!" Says the commentator as silence begins to reign in the dome.

"We'll see if your victory against the Dragon Mage is truth where lies." Kyu said as if the answer was obvious.

"I will prove to you that it is the case." Ryu said as his Duel Disk and his opponent's are activated.

* * *

"Duel!" Say the two opponents ready to defeat the other.

**Kyu :** 4000 Life point

**Ryu :** 4000 Life point

" I'm going to start." Ryu said, drawing a card. "I will first play the Red Medicine magic card that allows me to gain 500 life." Ryu said as his life point counter goes up.

**Ryu :** 4500 Life point

"Then I summon the Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode." Ryu said placing a monster card on his Duel Disk while a dragon standing on two legs and whose scales look like jewels appear before him. The Alexandrite Dragon (LV4, Type: Dragon, Attribute: Light, Atk: 2000, Def: 100). "I then place a face-down card and play the card magic card changer, this card will allow me at the beginning of my turn if I wish after digging to put a card of my hand in my game, to mix and to draw a new card. And that's how I finish my turn." Kyu said as he performed the actions he explained.

"So it's up to me to play. And I see that my cards have decided to show that you never really face the Dragon Mage." Kyu said picking up her sixth card, surprising the crowd with her statements.

"Of course I've already faced him, I even defeated him." Ryu said.

"I'll remember if it was." Kyu retorted.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.

"For starters, I summon Sangan in attack mode." Kyu said as a monster looking like a hairball with three eyes, a mouth and arms and legs appears on the ground. Sangan (LV03, Type: Demon/Effect, Attributes: Dark, Atk: 1000 Def: 600). "Then I play the double invocation allowing me to perform a new invocation. And I summon the magician's dress in attack mode." Kyu said as a monster resembling the outfit worn by Yugi Muto's legendary Dark Magician but with no one inside. The Magician's Dress (LV02, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attributes: Dark, Atk: 700 Def: 2000).

"There is not enough power to destroy my Dragon so what importance." Ryu said.

"Because they will not stay long in the field thanks to the magic card, Polymerization." Kyu said as his two monsters rush into a spiral. "With the power of Polymerization, I bring out the most toxic monster ever seen with which you've learned to fear me! I summon Fusion the Fusion Monster Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Kyu said as a monster emerges from the spiral.

This Dragon looks like a snake with purple wings, arms and legs and red or yellow rounds on almost round the body.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (LV8, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect, Attributes: Dark, Atk: 2800 Def: 2000)

"This dragon! This is the one of the Dragon Mage, I saw it with my eyes played this card! he put me in the hospital and destroyed my old Duel Disk." Shouted a spectator in shock.

* * *

In the room where her meets the participant Akiza looks at the Kyu Duel and was surprised to see that he is even more booed than it was during his Duel. But she also understood what he meant by saying that he became something as well known as herself.

* * *

The crowd began to insult Kyu, but he did not pay attention until he pointed to Ryu.

"Unbelievable! After learning that Akiza Izinski is the Witch of the Black Rose, we learn that Kyu Yamai is the Dragon Mage. But will this tournament have another turnaround?" Says the commentator.

"Thanks to Sangan's ability, I can pass monster with a maximum of 1500 points of attack from my Deck to my hand, and I choose the Magician of Faith." Kyu said taking the monster he pointed out from his Deck before mixing it again. "Now it's time for you to reap the fruit of your lies! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, attack his monster!" Kyu said as his Dragon starts attacking Ryu's.

"Not so fast I activate my trap card, Gravity Bind. Time this card is on the field, no level 4 or higher monster will be able to attack." Ryu said, preventing the attack from taking place on his monster.

"I'm finishing my turn." Kyu said.

"I will finally be able to earn my reputation." Ryu said, drawing a card. "I summon, Heraldic Beast Aberconway." Ryu said while a dragon with what appears to be white armor on his arms, legs and skull. This is Heraldic Beast Aberconway (LV4, Type: Dragon/Effect, Attributes: Wind, Atk: 1800 Def: 900). "I'm finishing my turn." Ryu said.

Kyu drew a card and thought for a second to think of a new strategy.

"I place a face-back monster and finish my turn." Kyu said placing a monster card on his Duel Disk.

"You must be disappointed that this dragon is useless, dirty monster." Ryu said arrogantly in drawing a card. "I summon the Dragon Dowser in attack mode. And I finish my turn." He said, citing a dragon like a pendulum. Dragon Dowser (LV4, Type: Wyrm / Effect, Attributes: Earth, Atk: 1500 Def: 1500).

"_He is preparing something else, otherwise he would not play so many monsters. I'm going to let him play his strategy, once he's happy with his strategy, I'll ruin his satisfaction._" Kyu thought pulling a card. "I'm finishing my turn." He says he can not play anything.

Ryu draws a card and a smile appears on his face.

"I sacrifice my Heraldic Beast Aberconway and my Heraldic Beast Aberconway, to summon Lightray Daedalus!" Ryu said as the two monsters mention disappear to give way to a monster reminiscent of a Sea Serpent. Lightray Daedalus (LV7, Type: Sea Serpent/Effect, Attribute: Light, Atk: 2600 Def: 1500). "I leave you your hand." He said.

"They are trapped now! Because of the Gravity Bindle, no one can attack each other's monsters despite the powerful monster summon." Says the commentator.

Kyu draws a card and smiles a smile on his face.

"I play the magic card Ancient Rules, this card allows me to specifically summon a level 5 or higher normal monster in my hand. And thanks to this card I summon Dark Magician in attack mode." Kyu said invoking a version of Yugi Muto's best-known monster, but he has greenish skin, blond hair and red-colored patterns.

Dark Magician (LV7, Type: Spellcaster, Attributes: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2100)

"Impossible! The Dragon Mage has earned his nickname because he owns the legendary Yugi Muto's fetish card!" Shouted the commentator with shock.

"I'm finishing my turn." Kyu said smiling with a certain joy at being able to show one of his most valuable cards.

"Having this card will not guarantee you victory." Ryu said, drawing a card. "I summon Dragon Influence in attack mode." He said, placing on the ground the map of a humanoid dragon with a pterodactyl-like head. Influence Dragon (LV3, Type: Dragon/Tuner/Effect, Attributes: Wind, Atk: 300 Def: 900).

"Then I associate the Influence Dragon with the Alexandrite Dragon to Summon the Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon." Ryu said, performing a synchronous invocation to summon an awesome red dragon with a blue sphere in the body and a red eye and a blue one. The Odd-Eyes Dragon Influence Meteorburst (LV7, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Attributes: Fire, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000). "Then I use the Silent Judgment card to bring the Alexandria Dragon back into defense mode." He said as the Dragon he was about to mention reappeared in defense mode. "I'm finishing my turn. He said, leaving his hand to Kyu.

Kyu drew a card and decided to use it later.

"I place a card face-down and finish my turn." Kyu said placing a card in his magic and trap area.

"You seem to be running out of strategy." Ryu said, drawing a card. "I summon a second Dragon Alexandria." And I finish my turn. Ryu said.

"Glad to see that your trap is blocking both of us." Kyu said picking a card. "I sacrifice my monster back to summon the apprentice Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl." Kyu said while instead of her face-down monster is a girl whose outfit is similar to that of the Dark Magician, except that she is mostly blue and pink with some touches of yellow. She has blond hair, green eyes and a wand that matches her outfit.

Dark Magician Girl (LV6, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attributes: Darkness, Atk: 2000 Def: 1700)

"It's amazing you must believe that the Dragon Mage has more rare map in his game than we can think. Not only does he have the Dark Magician but also the Dark Magician Girl. I think he'll have to better watch his cards now." Says the commentator.

"I finish my turn and let you run to your loss." Kyu said.

"We'll see if your Spellcasters and this dragon will stand up to this monster. Ryu said, drawing a card. "I sacrifice my two Alexandrite Dragons to summon the Metaphys Armed Dragon." Ryu said as his two Alexandrite Dragons disappear to make room for a greyish blue-skinned dragon that seemed to have armor on almost all of his body.

Metaphys Armed Dragon (LV7, Type: Wyrm, Attributes: Light, Atk: 2800 Def: 1000)

"Then I stack it with Daedalus to summon the XYZ monster of Rank 7 Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon." Ryu said surprising everyone except Kyu as his new monster and the one to mention turns into energy entering what appears to be a galaxy appearing on the ground smoothing up a dragon similar to Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon but the eyes are reversed and the red of the body gives way to a blue ice. Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (Rank 7, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Attribute: Water, Atk: 2800 Def: 2500).

" But what is this ! He has just summoned a kind of monster never seen before! If you have information about this kind of card I'm interested!" Says the commentator.

"And now, since my monster has no rank, he can attack one of your monsters despite my trap. So, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, destroys his Dark Magician Girl." Ryu ordered as his Dragon destroyed the Dark Magician Girl, causing Kyu to lose some points.

**Kyu :** 3200 Life point

"I'm finishing my turn." Ryu said.

"This duel is over." Kyu said picking a card as he looks angrily at Ryu.

"Why are you giving up?" Ryu asked.

"No, because I play the magic card, Dark Magic Attack, it allows me if I have a Dark Magician on the ground to destroy all my opponent's magic and trap cards." Kyu explained as the two cards in Ryu's magic and trap area disappear. "Then I play Lightning Vortex. Which means that by discarding a card all your monsters are destroyed." He said, sending a card into his graveyard while everyone in Ryu was destroyed.

"Oh, no!" Ryu shouted realizing what that meant.

"Now Dark Magician, Starving Dragon Fusion Venom, attack his life points and avenge the Dark Magician Girl!" Kyu shouted as his two monsters violently attack Ryu who ends up on the ground with a lot of bruising and unconsciousness as the cards of his dragons disappear from his Duel Disk.

**Ryu :** 0 Life point

* * *

"What do you see beyond the monster?" Kyu said before turning around and leaving the arena.

The crowd was even more frightened than by Akiza when she beat Gill, she began to insult Kyu who paid no attention to it and continued to walk.

Once in the corridors he finds himself facing Akiza who looks at him with a certain coldness.

"That's what you meant when you said I'm not the monster to be feared?" Akiza asked.

"Yes, we may both have Duel Disks, but when I deem it necessary, my opponents are lucky to just finish in the hospital." Kyu said pulling the Dark Magician Girl card from his Deck. "He took one of the cards I care about most, so he paid." He said.

"Why are you so much for this card?" Akiza asked.

"This card has more for me than anyone else for a year." Kyu replied.

"You never think that this will not be your Duel Disk, but you causing this kind of damage?" Akiza asked.

"No, I do not think we can do that kind of thing. But if I have evidence to the contrary, I am ready to consider it." Kyu replied.

"I see." Akiza said as she walks away from Kyu who returns to the room where the attendees gather until she meets a man with brown hair and green eyes wearing a raincoat and gloves.

"A friend of yours?" The man asked.

"No, just an acquaintance." Akiza replied.

"I advise you not to attach too much to him, he could be your next opponent." The man said.

"I know, but I find it strange. He is like us but prefer to think it's his Duel Disk that causes the damage." Akiza said.

"So if you confront yourself, show him that he is wrong." The man said.

Later, as he looks at his Dark Magician Girl's card, Kyu begins yawning as the commentator speaks to the audience again.

"Everybody ! Yes we have a hot news! The sponsor of this event, Goodwin, has just made us a surprising proposal! Hey, you losers who unfortunately were beaten in the first round, do you hear that !? It was decided that a catch-up match would take place! Yeah! We will now do the draw for the catch-up match! This match will randomly pit two players! And the lucky person has unfortunately lost to the Grieger player, but at just eleven, his talents have been approved by sponsor Goodwin! She has a future and will rise to the sky! The Angel of Duel come from Heaven! Miss Luka!" Says the commentator.

"It gives me some time to pawn before returning home, I thank Goodwin that the semifinal is happening tomorrow." Kyu said before putting his card on top of her Deck before placing her arms on the table to sleep as a female voice begins to call him.


	5. Chapter 5

At his awakening, Kyu finds himself lying in a forest, he gets up and he sees that close to him is Dark Magician Girl sitting cross-legged next to him looking at him.

"Are you ok?" Asked Dark Magician Girl.

"It is rather me that I will have to ask this question. You made a powerful attack." Kyu said anxiously.

"I'm fine, but why did you do that to your opponent?" Dark Magician Girl asked, looking at Kyu with an accusing look.

"You know I can not bear being hurt." Kyu retorted.

"It doesn't give you the right to hurt people!" Says Dark Magician Girl.

"If I suffer every day, then why would it be different from them?" Kyu said.

"You know very well who you made me promise not to tell you anything." Retorted Dark Magician Girl.

" But I want to know ! Why do I have cards that obviously do not exist elsewhere?! Why do I know how to summon them?! And who am I?! Kyu shouted for answers.

"I forbade you to give it to me." Retorted Dark Magician Girl.

"So let's settle it with a duel. If I win you tell me everything." Kyu said activating his Duel Disk.

"What if I win?" Asked Dark Magician Girl.

"It will be the end of the Dragon Mage. You have my word." Kyu replied.

"Then I would have no reason to hold back." Dark Magician Girl says while a Duel Disk identical to Kyu's but entirely white with a Deck appears on her left arm.

"Duel!" They say initiate the Duel.

* * *

**Kyu :** 4000 Life points

**Dark Magician Girl : **4000 Life points

"Ladies first." Dark Magician Girl said, drawing a card. "I put a card face down and I summon the Herald of Creation in attack mode." Dark Magician Girl says while placing a card in her magic and trap area and a person wearing a white dress with a hiding face and a scepter in her hand. Herald of Creation (LV4, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attributes: Light, Atk: 1800 Def: 600). "I'm finishing my turn." She says.

"You start hard." Kyu said picking a card. "I place a face-up card and play Sangan in defense mode, then finish my turn." Kyu said as Sangan and a face-down card appear on the field. Sangan (LV03, Type: Demon/Effect, Attributes: Dark, Atk: 1000 Def: 600).

Dark Magician Girl piocha une carte et réfléchi un peu avant de joué une carte.

"I summon the Cyborg Doctor in attack mode." Dark Magician Girl says while a man whose body is completely hidden under a black garment revealing a robotic arm. The Cyborg Doctor (LV04, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attributes: Earth, Atk: 1500 Def: 1700). "Now the Cyborg Doctor will attack Sangan." She said as the monster chose to attack Sangan and destroy it.

"You activated Sangan's ability to choose a monster in my game with a maximum of 1500 points of attack. And I choose Marshmallon." Kyu said, pointing to the monster

"Now the Herald of Creation will be able to attack you directly." She said as her second monster is about to attack Kyu.

"Not so fast I have a trap, A Hero Emerges. I'll explain, pick a random card in hand and if it's a monster, I could summon it." Kyu said revealing his face-hiding card by showing the cards he has in hand on the back side to Dark Magician Girl.

"I choose the one on the far right." Says Dark Magician Girl.

"And it's a monster, the Spellcaster Dress to be precise." Kyu said invoking her monster in defense mode.

"Then the Herald of Creation will destroy your monster." Dark Magician Girl says as her monster destroys Kyu's monster. "I'm finishing my turn." She says.

Kyu draws a card and thinks about the right strategy.

"I place two face-down cards and I summon Marshallow in defense mode. And that's how I finish." Kyu said as his monster appeared on the field with behind him two face-up cards waiting to be used. Marshmallon (LV03, Type: Fairy/Effect, Attribute: Light, Atk: 300 Def: 500).

"You don't make things easy." Dark Magician Girl said pulling a card. "I put a card face down and I finish my turn." She said as a new face-up card appeared on her side of the field.

Kyu draws a card may be hesitant to play because of the new face-up card of his opponent.

"And then damn, I summon Dandylion in defense mode." Kyu said as a monster resembling a mix between a lion cub and a flower standing on two dough. Dandylion (LV03, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribute: Land, Atk: 300 Def: 300).

"And you've activated my trap, Torrential Tribute, this card is going to destroy all the cards on the field." Dark Magician Girl says while all the monsters on the ground are destroyed. "And as it is by a magic card that they are destroyed." She says

"But thanks to Dandylion's ability, two Fluff Tokens appear on the pitch in defense mode." Kyu said as two dandelion-like monsters with eyes and a mouth appeared. Fluff Tokens (LV01, Type: Plant, Attribute: Wind, Atk: 0 Def 0). "I'm finishing my turn." He said.

Dark Magician Girl draws a card but was disappointed that her plan did not work out as planned.

"I play the Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your face-down cards." She said as a face-up card of Kyu revealing herself to be Mirror Force is being destroyed. "Then I summon Magician's Valkyria, and she can now attack one of your chips." Says Dark Magician Girl while a woman wearing an outfit similar to hers with a green main color with golden ornaments. The Magician's Valkyria (LV4, Type: Spellcaster / Effect, Attributes: Light, Atk: 1600 Def: 1800).

Magician's Valkyria attacks a Token destroying it.

"I'm finishing my turn." Says Dark Magician Girl.

Kyu draws a new card but was disappointed that he did not have enough to defeat Dark Magician Girl's Valkyria.

"I put a monster face down and I finish my turn." Kyu said.

Dark Magician Girl drew a card and a smile appeared on her face.

"I summon Dharc the Dark Charmer in defense mode." Dark Magician Girl said while a girl wearing a wanderer outfit holding a wand with an animal skull on it and an eye with bat wings flying beside her. Dharc the Dark Charmer (LV4, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attributes: Dark, Atk: 500 Def: 1500). "Now my Valkyria will destroy your last chip. Before closing my turn." She said as Kyu's last chip was destroyed.

Kyu draws a card and they have a smile on his face.

"I put a card face down and I finish my turn." Kyu said.

Dark Magician Girl draws a card and the smile on her face grows.

"I sacrifice Dharc the Dark Charmer to summon myself in attack mode." Dark Magician Girl says as a copy of herself appears on the ground. Dark Magician Girl (LV6, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attributes: Dark, Atk: 2000 Def: 1700). "I then equip each of my Spellcasterne with a Book of Secret Arts." She said, equipping her monsters with a copy of the same card.

Dark Magician Girl (LV6, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attributes: Dark, Atk: 2300 Def: 1700).

Magician's Valkyria (LV4, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attributes: Light, Atk: 1900 Def: 1800).

"Now my Dark Magician Girl will destroy your face-back monster." Dark Magician Girl says as her double prepares to destroy the face-back monster.

"Not so fast, I reveal one of my face-up cards, The Swords of Revealing Light. This will give me a margin of three laps before to have a riposte." Kyu said.

"Then I finish my turn." Says Dark Magician Girl.

"I cross my fingers to have the advantage." Kyu said before drawing a card. "I start by sending a card from my hand to the cemetery to summon The Tricky specifically." Kyu said as her monster appears.

The Tricky (LV05, Type : Spellcaster/Effet, Attribue: Vent, Atk: 2000 Def: 1200).

"You activated my trap, Bottomless Trap Hole. It allows me to destroy a monster of more than 1500 points of attack of my opponent if it just to invoke it." Explained the Dark Magician Girl, destroying The Tricky.

"But thanks to the Call of the Haunted, I can bring him back." Kyu said revealing his other card face down and then hesitated to use a card he had in his hand. "I'm finishing my turn." Kyu said before Dark Magician Girl just draws a card.

"I will finish my turn." Says Dark Magician Girl.

Kyu draws a card but is happy to place a face-up card before finishing his turn.

"It will seem like my Valkyria is going to have more reading because I'm teaming up with a second Book of Secret Arts." Dark Magician Girl says, using a third copy of the card with which her Spellcasternes are equipped.

Magician's Valkyria (LV4, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attribute: Light, Atk: 2200 Def: 1800).

"Then I put a face-up monster and finish my turn. Says Dark Magician Girl.

"What is she preparing?" Kyu silently asked, picking. "I put a face-up card, place The Tricky in defense mode and finish my turn." He said.

"Now you have finished your defense." Dark Magician Girl said, drawing a card. "I play the card spell Magical Dimension. It allows me if I control a Spellcaster and a monster sacrifice I can summon a Spellcaster from my hand by ignoring the number of monsters to sacrifice. And I sacrifice my face-down monster to summon the Dark Magician." She said as Yugi Muto's iconic monster with the same color scheme as the latter appears on the field.

Dark Magician (LV7, Type: Spellcaster, Attributes: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2100).

"Now my Valkyria and Dark Magician Girl are going to destroy your monsters." Dark Magician Girl says as her monsters perform the action indicate. "And now my Dark Magician can directly hit points of life." She said as her only monster not to attack, declares an attack.

"Not if I play this card. Magic Cylinder, it will send your attack directly on your life points." Kyu said as the Dark Magician's attack was sent back to Dark Magician Girl.

**Dark Magician Girl : **1500 Life points

"I'm finishing my turn." Says Dark Magician Girl.

Kyu draws a card and has an idea.

"I reveal my face-caching card, Brain Control, which allows me to take control of your Dark Magician." Kyu said as the face-up card turns up and the Dark Magician passes Kyu's side of the field. "Then I play the card spell, Thousand Knives, which will allow me to destroy your Valkyria." He said as he put the map on the ground and Valkyria was destroyed. "Now he can attack your Dark Magician Girl." He said as the Dark Magician destroys Dark Magician Girl.

**Dark Magician Girl : **1300 Life points

"I'm finishing my turn." Kyu said as the Dark Magician returns to Dark Magician Girl's side of the field.

Dark Magician Girl draws a card before looking at Kyu and smiling.

"Dark Magician directly attacks his Life Points." Dark Magician Girl says and the Spellcaster declares an attack.

**Kyu :** 1500 Life points.

"I'm finishing my turn." Says Dark Magician Girl.

Kyu draws a card and is content with a worried look at Dark Magician Girl.

"I put a monster face down and I finish my turn." Kyu said as he performed his action.

Dark Magician Girl draws a card and decided already on her strategy.

"I summon Hannibal Necromancer." She said as a clawed monster appeared on the ground.

Hannibal Necromancer (LV4, Type: Spellcaster / Effect, Attributes: Darkness, Atk: 1400 Def: 1800)

"Now Hannibal will destroy your monster." She said, and when the monster Hannibal destroyed turns out to be the Knight Toy. Now that there is no more monster on Kyu's field, the Dark Magician directly attacks Kyu throwing him against a tree.

**Kyu :** 0 Life points.

* * *

Dark Magician Girl runs to Kyu for help to get up to see in her hand the Card comes out of Support Rider.

"You could have won by using this card on the Dark Magician when you controlled it. Why did not you?" Asked Dark Magician Girl.

"Because he did not want to hurt you." Said the Dark Magician who had not disappeared.

"What do you mean Master Mahad?" Asked Dark Magician Girl.

"He refused to hurt you but still gave his best to have a chance despite his constraints that you tell him everything." Explained the Dark Magician.

"I see." Says Dark Magician Girl.

"Anyway it's time for him to go home, Mana." The Dark Magician said.

"Mana?" Kyu said looking at Dark Magician Girl.

"It's my name." Dark Magician Girl said with a slight blush.

"We are revere Kyu Yamai. I'm sure." The Dark Magician said before Kyu's vision darkened.

* * *

Upon waking Kyu finds himself again in the audience room to see the Duel where the presenter indicates the result of Luna's catch-up match.

"The catch-up match ended on a tie! It is an elimination and because of the condition of the duelist charge to pass catch-ups and two of the participant, the other matches are canceled..." Said the commentator with disappointment. "But that concludes the first day of the tournament! And with these words, the excitement of today will subside to continue in the duels of tomorrow! Goodbye!" He said, letting the duels take place on the screen, where Kyu sees he will face Akiza.

"The Dragon Mage against the Black Rose. I am curious what that will be able to give." Said Grieger.

"We'll see what it will do." Kyu said before looking at his Deck to put it in a holster on his belt.

"We will have to go back home because the final half will be tomorrow. You may have problems on the road." Gieger said jokingly.

"I had thought of blocking myself as soon as possible. After if you leave to serve as a driver it suits me." Kyu said jokingly.

"It will not be necessary." Lazard said as he entered the room. "Director Goodwin has already put measures in place to escort you to your home, and when you see your reputation, we expect riots." He said as two security guards entered the room.

"Cool." Kyu said as the two security guards escorted his to a limousine taking him to his home, an old house that could almost be thought of as being abandoned to the outside world.

He then went to the garage through the door leading to the interior of the house to find a motorcycle covered under a tarpaulin.

"Tomorrow we'll be fired a couple of times." He said putting his Duel Record on a table in front of the door connecting the house to the garage.


	6. Chapitre 6

The next day, Kyu wearing the outfit he wears as a Dragon Mage discreetly entered the Kaiba Dome with a black Duel Runner and a helmet with the opaque visor for not being recognized by others and having parked his Duel Runner. He unhooked his Duel Disc before placing himself on the platform where he was told to stand patiently waiting for the start of the Duel, not caring about the time he has to spend waiting here.

In the corridors, just after the Duel between Yusei and Grieger concluding with the victory of Yusei and an attempt to kill Grieger against Goodwin which led to his arrest. Akiza holds the mask she wears as the Witch of the Black Rose, with in front of her the man she discussed after her conversation with Kyu after her Duel.

"Akiza, are you scared?" The man asked.

"I'm still going to hurt people..." Akiza replied, looking at his mask.

"Don't be afraid. You are the future of psychic duelists. I told you that you could take off your mask once your pride and mission succeed." The man said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder taking the mask with his other hand. "Show them proudly your beautiful face and let them know that you exist." He said to encourage him.

A few minutes later, everything is ready for the Duel between Akiza and Kyu so the commentator starts to heat the audience.

"Well, here's the much-anticipated second game of the semifinal!" The commentator says before one of the two platforms rises revealing Kyu who lowers the hood of his poncho masking his face. "The Dragon Mage, Kyu Yamai!" He said while the public remains surprisingly silent. "He is facing the person to whom just like him the performance of the first round is still in everyone's memory, the witch of the Black Rose, Akiza Izinski!" He said when Akiza's platform rises, the crowd remaining silent. "Now the object of all our attention is starting!" He said while the two opponents' Duel Disks are activated.

"Duel!" He said, drawing five cards each.

**Akiza :** 4000 Life Point

**Kyu :** 4000 Life Point

"I will start hostilities." Kyu said pulling his sixth card. "I start by playing Graceful Charity. So I could draw three cards on the condition that I separate from two others present in my hand after the pick." He said, drawing three cards before discarding two cards out of the three he drew. "Then I play Scapegoat allowing me to call four Sheep Tokens in defense mode. Then I play a face-back monster and finish my turn." Kyu said putting a face-up monster and closing his turn.

"The duel has barely started and the Dragon Mage has already put together an effective defense." Says the commentator.

"It is not by hiding behind your monsters that you will win." Akiza said, drawing a card. "I summoned the Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode." She said while a knight with blue hair whose armor looks made of black rose petal. Twilight Rose Knight (LV04, Type : Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1000 Def: 1000). "Thanks to its effect I can summon a level four monster or less in my hand. And I choose the Wall of Ivy." She said while playing the monster mention in attack mode. Wall of Ivy (LV2, Type: Plante/Effect, Attribut: Terre, Atk: 300, Def: 1200). "And my monsters will destroy two of your Sheep Tokens." She said as her monsters destroy both of Kyu's chips. "I then place two cards face-down and finish my turn." She said, showing two cards in her magic and trap area.

"It may be hard to believe for the audience, but I really appreciate this duel against you, Akiza." Kyu said picking a card. "I summoned the Speed Warrior in attack mode. And I reveal my face monster, the Magna Dragon." He said, playing a monster and revealing the face-back monster. Speed Warrior (LV02, Type : Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Wind, Atk: 900 Def: 400). Magna Dragon (LV02, Type : Dragon/Tuner, Attribute: Fire, Atk: 1400 Def: 600). "Then I tuning into my Magna Dragon and my two remaining Sheep Tokens to summon the Armory Arm." He said as his Dragon and his two tokens perform the summoning, playing a monster resembling robotic glove with red claws. Armory Arm (LV04, Type : Machine/Synchro/Effect, Attribute: Light, Atk: 1800 Def: 1200). "And thanks to the effect of the Armory Arm, I can equip it to my Speed Warrior." Kyu said as the Armory Arm is positioned like a gauntlet on the left arm of the Speed Warrior. Speed Warrior (LV02, Type : Guerrier/Effect, Attribue: Vent, Atk: 1900 Def: 400).

"He won only 1000 points of attack. It does not change anything." Akiza said confidently.

"It will change the game. I play the Lightning Vortex. So your two monsters are destroyed." Kyu said, sending a card from his hand to the graveyard to trigger the effect of his magic card, destroying Akiza's monsters. "Now I activate the effect of the Speed Warrior raising its power to 1800 attack points during this turn before attacking you directly." He said before his monster attacked Akiza with 100 fewer attack points, making her start with pain from Kyu's monster.

**Akiza :** 2200 Life Point

"It looks like the Dragon Mage had a bad idea that just served to give the witch of the Black Rose a slight reprieve." The commentator said while Akiza draws a card.

"I play a monster and another face-up card. I finish my turn." Akiza said quickly finishing her turn.

Kyu drew a card and thought for a few seconds about a strategy.

"I'm putting a face-up monster and I'm going to attack your monster face-down." Kyu said as her monster attacks Akiza's face-down monster that turns out to be the Blue Rose Dragon before being destroyed.

Blue Rose Dragon (LV04, Type : Dragon/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1600 Def: 1200)

"And thanks to the Effect of the Armory Arm, the attack points of the monster I just destroyed are deduced from your Life Point." He explained, causing Akiza to lose Life Points.

**Akiza :** 600 Life Point

"I activate the Blue Rose Dragon Effect, if it is sent to the graveyard I can summon a Black Rose Dragon or a monster plant from my graveyard. And I choose the Wall of Ivy in defense mode." Akiza said bringing back one of her watches.

"Then I put a face-up monster and finish my turn." Kyu said putting a monster face down.

"The black rose is in a delicate position. The next turn will be over for her." Says the commentator as the main one begins to boo Akiza.

"So Witch, how does it feel to go through what you did to Gill and all that is innocent that you hurt." It's just one of the many things the public is shouting at him.

"That's it, continue to unleash your hate on me..." Akiza murmured, thinking that no one could hear.

But Kyu heard it thanks to the communication system linking their Duel Disc during the Duel that opposes them.

"Don't listen to them." Kyu said surprisingly. "Concentrate on the Duel. Take care of them in due time." He said Akiza does not listen to what the public tells him.

"Prepare to see me come back in strength." Akiza said picking a new card. "I sacrifice the Wall of Ivy to summoned the Rose Tentacles." Akiza said as her monster disappears to make room for a rose with between the stem and petal an octopus face and tentacles with thorns and leaves appear on the ground. Rose Tentacles (LV06, Type : Plant/Effect, Attribue: Dark, Atk: 2200 Def: 1200). "I will then destroy your Speed Warrior." Akiza said as her monster destroys Kyu's monster and makes her lose Life Points.

**Kyu :** 3700 Life Point

"Turn end." Akiza said starting Kyu's turn.

"Good game." Kyu complimented while drawing a card. "I will first reveal my face-back monster, the Magician of Faith." Kyu said as her monster reveals itself. Magician of Faith (LV1, Type: Spellcaster/Flip/Effect, Attribute: Light, Atk: 300 Def: 400). "Thanks to his ability I can bring a magic card from my graveyard to my hand. And I choose Graceful Charity. I use right now." He said, drawing three cards before discarding two cards from his hand. "I then play the Cupidity Pot to draw two new cards." He said, performing the action that the card allows him to do. « Ensuite je sacrifie la Magician of Faith pour invoquer la Dark Magician Girl. » Dit Kyu alors que la Magician of Faith laisse place à la Dark Magician Girl.

Dark Magician Girl (LV6, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2000 Def: 1700)

"I then place a face-up card and finish my turn." Kyu said.

"Your magician is weaker than my Rose Tentacles." Akiza said pulling a card.

"You are well placed to know that a woman can be beautiful and dangerous." Kyu said lightly blushing Akiza who quickly pulled herself together.

"Rose Tentacles, destroys her Dark Magician Girl." Akiza ordered as her monster tied up the Dark Magician Girl and tightened her hold on her more and more as she turned her head to look at Kyu with pain, who intervened immediately.

"I activate my trap. Mirror Force, which will not only cancel your attack, destroy your Rose Tentacles." Kyu says as the Rose Tentacles vanishes releasing the Dark Magician Girl back to the ground and stands hard to stand. "Are you okay?" He asked anxiously as the Dark Magician Girl looked at him before nodding and looking at his opponent again.

"I'm finishing my turn." Akiza said.

"I do the same." Kyu said after drawing a card. "_I have to wait for the good card."_ He thought as Akiza draws a card initiating his turn.

"I'm summoned the Phoenixian Seed and I'm finishing my turn." Akiza said invoking a watch looking like a dead plate with one eye.

Phoenixian Seed (LV02, Type: Plante/Effect, Attribute: Fire, Atk: 800 Def: 0)

"_She, too, is waiting for a card._" Kyu thought, drawing a card. "I play the burden of the Mighty and I finish my turn." Kyu said using the card he just drew.

"Obviously we are expecting something both." Akiza said, drawing a card. "I place a face-up monster and place the Phoenixian Seed in defense mode before finishing my turn." She says.

"You're right to prepare your defense." Kyu said picking a card. "I play a face-back monster and finish my turn." He said and Akiza draws a card initiating his turn.

"I place a card face-down and finish my turn." Akiza said as the public begins to lose patience.

"Are you waiting to finish it Dragon Mage?! The flood?!" Said one of the spectators before throwing his quill that God knows what a miracle touched Kyu in the head.

"The next guy who throws something does not matter who Akiza is, he'll see what it's like to have a Duel Disk in his teeth!" Kyu managed to draw a card. "I play Nightmare's Steelcage." He said as a cage traps Kyu. "Now no one can attack until my second turn after activating this card. That's how I finish my turn." Kyu said.

Akiza draws a card and finishes her turn. Kyu draws a card before smiling. "You'll be able to admire one of my favorite cards." Kyu said looking at Akiza with confidence.

"And what is it?" Akiza asked.

"I summoned the Mystical Elf." Kyu said invoking his monster, a woman with blue skin and good long hair having closed eyes wearing a green dress and white crown while singing a prayer. Mystical Elf (LV04, Type : Spellcaster, Attribute: Light, Atk: 800 Def: 2000).

"This is your favorite card. It is only useful for the defense." Akiza said surprised.

"I appreciate this card but it's not her. Then I reveal my face monster, the Debris Dragon." Kyu said revealing her face-sided monster resembling a childish version of the Stardust Dragon. Debris Dragon (LV04, Type : Dragon/Tuner/Effect, Attribute: Wind, Atk: 1000 Def: 2000). "Then I'll cover my Dragon Debris and my Mystical Elf, both level 4." He says as the two monsters mentioned do the same thing as Ryu. "Born from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Kyu said while an imposing dragon, never seen before appears in the arena. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (Rank4, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribue: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000).

"Impossible! He just summoned the same kind of monster as using Ryu against him at the beginning of the tournament! Definitely the Dragon Mage is a lot of surprises!" Says the commentator as the Dragon roars with force.

Akiza drew a card and let it pass knowing he was just having fun with her. And by the time Kyu draws a card the Nightmare's Steelcage Effect disappears.

"I play the Courage Banner. Now every time my monsters attack, they'll get a 200-point attack bonus." Kyu explained. "Now they will destroy your defense." He said as his monsters destroy Akiza's defense. "More than a trick, I sincerely advise you to choose your strategy. I finish my turn." He said as Akiza draws a new card.

"I put a monster face down and I finish my turn." Akiza said before bowing his head, accepting his defeat as Kyu draws a card to initiate his turn.

"Dark Magician Girl destroys her face-back monster." Kyu ordered as the Dark Magician Girl destroyed the monster with ease as the public shouted at her to finish off and beat the witch as they call her.

It was then that Kyu, who noticed a mark familiar to him on Akiza's arm, advanced in his direction despite what the commentator told him that he was not allowed to get to Akiza, who look.

"What makes us monsters are themselves. Look at them, all of you mocking me to finish. They didn't know who insulted until one of us had the advantage. You don't have to be what they want you to be. Or to cash their hatred alone." Kyu said putting a hand on her Duel Disk. "I'm surrender!" He said in a loud voice, shocking everyone, especially Akiza.

**Kyu :** 0 Life Point

As the holograms disappear, the audience is silenced by the shock, and Akiza looks Kyu in the eye to see compassion.

"Why?" She asked, still in shock from the action of her opponent.

"I may have found another way to get what I wanted from this tournament. And I don't want to hurt you. A black rose is too beautiful and rare to be trampled." Kyu answered before leaving while the public haunted him about what he did.

And Akiza is content to watch him go with his head up, withdrawing his poncho and leave him on the arena.

"It's the end of the Dragon Mage!" He said loudly as he left the arena.


	7. Chapter 07

After the duel between Akiza and Kyu, the latter to meet in the room where Goodwin and Jack observed the duels of the tournament, to be shouted by Lazard.

"You, you realize what you did! Give up on your alter ego, I can conceive it! But declared forfeit when you could have revealed the mark Yusei during your duel if you had beaten Akiza!" Lazard yelled distraught.

"What mark are you talking about?" Kyu asked coldly, making Lazard understand that he made a mistake.

"A mark of the Dragon." Goodwin responded by deciding to finish what Lazard started. "Five people have not been chosen to be the host of one of these brands. Akiza is one of them, as is Luna and our defending champion." He explained, pointing to Jack when he talked about him, removing one of his gloves and lifting his sleeve to reveal his mark.

"I see, in fact this tournament was nothing more than a means of concealment to find them and bring them together in the same place. You have hired people strong enough to put them in trouble and reveal their brand." Kyu deduced.

"Exactly. But don't worry, I will keep my word. I will put my best investigators to find out everything there is to know about your past. But there is something else you need to know." Goodwin said.

"What is it?" Kyu asked.

"Do you know why your monsters and Miss Izinski's monsters are doing real damage?" Goodwin asked.

"Our Duel Disks have big bugs, quite simply." Kyu replied.

"You're wrong. There is a class of people who can do real damage with dueling monsters. This kind of person is called psychic duelists." Goodwin explained.

"And I'll be one." Kyu asked.

"In view of what you did the question does not arise anymore. If I tell you about it, it's to warn you." Goodwin replied.

"To warn me against what." Kyu asked.

"Against an organization recruiting psychic duelists. But there is also a lot of disappearance surrounding this organization." Goodwin said warning the duelist.

"I take note." Kyu said as she walked out of the room to discreetly stand at one of the arena entrances to observe the duel in the best possible light.

And while images of previous duels of the tournament led by both opponents, the audience encourages Yusei to beat Akiza by calling her a witch.

"I may have had to have my dragon attack a platform to calm them down earlier." Kyu thought, seeing how horrible the crowd is with Akiza.

"Yeah! Here we are in the final! The winner of this duel will have the right to face the King! Who will get an audience with the big King and win the chance to overthrow him ?! The first participant is the witch of the Black Rose... Akiza Izinski!" Says the commentator as Aki's platform lifts him into the arena while being booed by everyone. "And here is Satellite Star Shooting, Yusei Fudo!" He said as Yusei's platform made him enter the arena. "Everything will end here and now! Duel of the Fortune Cup, final match, go!" He said.

"Duel!" Say the two opponents as their Duel Disks turns on and they draw five cards each.

**Akiza :** 4000 Life points

**Yusei :** 4000 Life points

"I'm going to start. Akiza said, drawing a card. "I'm summoned Wall of Ivy in defense mode. Akiza says as her monster appears on the ground. Wall of Ivy (LV2, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 300, Def: 1200). "I place a card face-down and finish my turn." She says.

Yusei draws a card starting his turn and begins to play.

"I summon Speed Warrior!" Yusei said summon the same monster with which Kyu began to put Akiza in trouble. Speed Warrior (LV02, Type : Warrior/Effect, Attributese: Wind, Atk: 900 Def: 400). "And he sees his attack double in the round he is summoned." Yusei said as the attack of his monster double. Speed Warrior (LV02, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribue: Wind, Atk: 1800 Def: 400). "Speed Warrior, attack the Wall of Ivy!" Yusei ordered, initiating the attack on his monster.

"When Wall of Ivy is targeted by an attack, he Special Summon an Ivy Token in defense mode on my opponent's field." Akiza said as an Ivy Token appears on Yusei's field while the Wall of Ivy is destroyed by Yusei's monster. Ivy Token (LV01, Type: Plant, Attributes: Earth, Atk: 0 Def: 0).

"That's it! Summoning a token on the opponent's court is a strategy that Akiza has already shown us! What kind of surprise does it hold for us?!" Says the commentator.

"This token... I finish my turn." Yusei said suspiciously while Akiza draws a card.

"I turn my card face down. Ivy Shackles. This card allows me to Special Summon an Ivy monster from my graveyard in defense mode. Which allows me to bring back the Wall of Ivy. When Lier Maudit is equipped on Wall of Ivy and is removed from the field, the equipped monster will be destroyed. I finish my turn." Akiza said finishing her turn.

"It looks like they take the temperature of this duel during these first two rounds! And the audience seems relieved! But it's just calm before the storm!" Says the commentator as Yusei draws a card.

"I sacrifice my Warrior monster to Summon the Turret Warrior!" Yusei said as his monster gave way to a monster that seemed to be a tower assembly of a fortress. Turret Warrior (LV05, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attributes: Earth, Atk: 1200 Def: 2000). "The Turret Warrior's ability increases its attack power by an amount equal to the attack of the sacrificed Warrior monster!" He said as the power of his monster increased. Turret Warriorn (LV05, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attributes: Earth, Atk: 2100 Def: 2000). "Turret Warrior attacks the Wall of Ivy!" Yusei ordered as his monster destroyed Akiza's monster.

"Wall of Ivy being targeted by an attack leads to Special Summon an Ivy Token in defense mode on my opponent's field." Akiza said as a new Ivy Token appeared on his opponent's field while the Wall of Ivy was destroyed. Ivy Token (LV01, Type: Plant, Attributes: Earth, Atk: 0 Def: 0). "As the Wall of Ivy was destroyed, Lier Cursed also disappears. But when this card is sent to the Graveyard, a Special Summon of two Ivy Token in defense mode is made on my opponent's field." She explains as two new Token appear on Yusei's field.

"I'm finishing my turn." Yusei said.

Akiza draws a card and plays the card she drew.

"I activate the magic card, Seed of Deception, from my hand. This card is Special Summon a Level Two or Lesser monster from my hand. Appear, Dark Verger." Akiza said as the monster she chose appears. Dark Verger (LV02, Type: Plant/Effect, Attributes: Earth, Atk: 0, Def: 1000). "Then I sacrifice Dark Verger! To make an Advanced Summon of Rose Tentacles!" She said as her Dark Verger gave way to the Rose Tentacles. Rose Tentacles (LV06, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribue: Dark, Atk: 2200 Def: 1200). "Rose Tentacles attacks the Turret Warrior!" Akiza ordered as his monster attacked Yusei's and the shockwave of the attack was felt by everyone.

**Yusei :** 3900 Life points

"Yusei took only 100 points of damage! Has the impact been reduced?" Says the commentator.

"But that's not all. Rose Tentacles can attack an additional number of times equal to the number of Plant-type monsters on my opponent's field at the start of the Battle Phase. And once he destroys a Plant-type monster after a fight, he deals 300 damage to my enemy." Akiza said.

Yusei has four Ivy Token, Plant type on his field! Does this mean that Akiza's attacks will be repeated four more times after that ?! And on top of that Yusei will suffer 300 damage because of the Rose Tentacles Effect. Over 300 points due to the Ivy Chits Effect when destroyed! He will suffer 600 points of damage with each attack!" Says the commentator.

"Rose Tentacles Attacks Ivy Tokens!" Akiza said as Rose Tentacles attacks all of Yusei's monsters as four tentacles catch Yusei's arms and legs. Raising him before tightening his hold on him causing him pain as he and Kyu notice that Akiza starts to smile, just before the Rose Tentacles violently sends Yusei to the ground as a violent wind is felt as several spectators leave. .

**Yusei :** 1500 Life points

"Akiza, stop." Kyu said hoping he will not have to intervene.

"Oh! Akiza's actual attacks have resurfaced again, plunging the stadium into panic! Really, Akiza is-!" The commentator says before a hand lands on his mouth and turns his head to see that this hand belongs to the Dark Magician Girl while Kyu points out his presence with the card on his activated Duel Disk.

"A witch!" A member of the audience said before another insulted Akiza again.

"I'm finishing my turn." Akiza said as she looks at Kyu for a moment, giving her a sympathetic look, hoping to make her understand that she must not do what she just did.

Yusei started his turn by drawing a card with difficulty because of his sore limbs.

"I summon... Shield Warrior... in defense mode." He said with difficulty as he posed his monster. Shield Warrior (LV03, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attributes: Earth, Atk: 800 Def: 1600). "I put two cards face down and finish my turn." He said while Akiza had the exhilarating face of joy, letting her pain and anger express itself. "I finally found it. This other emotion... It's neither disgust nor anger. Akiza..." he said, drawing Akiza's attention. "You love destruction, it's your power. You feel joy with his powers." He said.

"I like... the destruction?" Akiza said, drawing a card. "I activate the Ivy Chain Permanent Trap. All monsters on the field on my opponent's side can be considered Plant monsters during my turn. And now the Effect of Rose Tentacles. It can attack an additional number of times equal to the number of monsters of the type Plant on the ground of my opponent at the beginning of the Battle Phase. Therefore, Rose Tentacles can attack twice. Rose Tentacles attacks the Shield Warrior." Akiza said before his monster launched an attack destroying Yusei's monster and at the time of the destruction of the monster a new violent wind. "And, thanks to my trap, he was of the Plant type. Thanks to the Rose Tentacles Effect, he deals 300 damage to the opponent." She says as a tentacle of the Rose Tentacles strikes Yusei making Akiza smile.

**Yusei :** 1200 Life points

"Then I was right. You..." Yusei said before Akiza interrupted him.

"Rose Tentacles, attack him directly!" Akiza ordered.

"I activate my Trap Card! Defense of Cards! By discarding a card from my hand, it cancels an attack from an opponent monster and then allows me to draw a card!" Yusei said escaping a new attack from the Akiza monster.

"I'm finishing my turn." Akiza said.

"Akiza, you take pleasure in inflicting pain." Yusei said.

" Stop saying that. You're talking rubbish." Akiza said denying Yusei's claim.

"You smiled when you hurt him." Kyu retorted. "Think about what I told you. You don't have to be a monster." He said.

"Mind your own business." Akiza said.

"It's become my business since I dropped out. Because I made the choice not to make you cash in full force an attack as powerful as that of my dragon. I have shown kindness not to make you suffer as physically as you suffer mentally. And I need you. Not the monster you claim to be." Kyu said trying to convince her to stop.

"It's too late to stop." Akiza said as Yusei draws a card.

"I summon the Junk Synchron from my hand!" Yusei said when his monster appeared. Junk Synchron (LV03, Type: Warrior/Tuner, Attributes: Darkness, Atk: 1300 Def: 500). "The effect of Junk Synchron is a Special Summon in defense mode with a level two or less monster in my graveyard." He said when his Speed Warrior reappears on the pitch in defense mode. "I am assembling my Level Three Junk Synchron with my level three Junk Synchron and my level Speed Warrior! I summon the synchro monster Junk Warrior." He said as a monster looking like a mix between the two appears. Junk Warrior (LV05, Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect, Attribue: Dark, Atk: 2300 Def: 1300). "Then I activate the Junk Barrage Equipment skill of my hand, and I equip it at Junk Warrior! Junk Warrior, attack the Rose Tentacles!" Yusei said as his watch attacked Akiza's.

**Akiza :** 3900 Life points

"Then comes the effect of Junk Barrage! When the equipped monster destroys a monster after a fight, it deals damage equal to half the attack of this monster!" Yusei said as Akiza loses Life points again.

**Akiza :** 2800 Life points

"I'm finishing my turn." Yusei said.

"Akiza has suffered serious damage! We did not expect a final! You never know what will happen!" The commentator said after he managed to remove the Dark Magician Girl's hand for a few seconds, which prevented him from speaking while the public ordered Yusei to beat Akiza as she drew a card.

"The Ivory Chain Permanent Trap changes the type of Warrior Robot to Plant type. I summon the tuner monster, Copy Plant!" Akiza said invoking her tuner. Copy Plant (LV1, Type: Plante/Effect, Attributes: Terre, Atk: 0, Def: 0). With its Effect, Copy Plant picks a Plant-like monster from the field once per turn, and adjusts its level to his. She copies the level of Junk Warrior." She said as the Copy Plant takes on the appearance of Yusei's monster. Copy Plant (LV05, Type: Plante/Effect, Attributes: Terre, Atk: 0, Def: 0). "The effect of Dark Verger remaining in the graveyard is activated! When a plant-type tuner monster is summoned, I can Special Summon from the graveyard." She said, bringing her monster back from the graveyard. "I am assembling my Level Five Copy Plant with my Level Two Dark Verger!" She said as the synchronous invocation occurs. "The scary flames engulf the whole world. The black flower, bloom! Appear now, Black Dragon Rose!" Akiza said as her signature monster appears on the ground. Black Dragon Rose (LV7, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect Attributes: Fire Atk: 2400 Def: 2000).

Suddenly the mark of Akiza and Yusei lights up what Kyu notices.

"The effect of Black Dragon Rose: by removing a plant-type monster from my graveyard, I reduce the attack of an opposing monster to zero this turn. So I withdraw Wall of Ivy!" Akiza said as the power of Warrior Robot drops to zero. "Now Black Dragon Rose, attack the Junk Warrior!" Akiza ordered.

"I activate the Shield Warrior effect that is in the graveyard! By removing this card from my graveyard, it prevents a monster from being destroyed by a fight!" Yusei explained.

"But the battle damage remains valid." Said Akiza.

"Not thanks to my Trap! Spirit Force! It reduces the Damage of Combat that a player takes at one time to Zero!" Yusei explained as Yusei's attack was diverted to the bleachers destroying the affected part. "The Spiritual Force Effect adds a monster with a 1500 or less defense from my graveyard to my hand!" Yusei said, bringing the Junk Synchron back into his hand.

"I place two cards face-down and finish my turn." Akiza said.

It was then that the crowd again insulted Akiza and encouraged Yusei to beat her.

"Yes... it's true. I am the witch. A horrible woman who inflicts pain and who loves it." Akiza said with a smile before hearing a dragon roar coming from Kyu's direction where she sees the Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attacking an empty platform close to an audience that insulted her who shrieked in fear.

"You want to insult someone! So insult me! Me who is surely put some of your friends in the hospital! And you know what?! I have no regrets! And at the next insult you'll make, you'll be the next targets of my Dragon! You say it's a monster, but who are you to judge it?! Do you know how she feels?! Kyu shouted, waiting for an answer but received only a silence. "So now close there! Because if she is a witch... You are demons!" He shouted shocking the audience as Akiza looks at him in shock.

"The farm, fair monster! You have declared forfeit just for her beautiful eyes!" Said a member of the public before being knocked out by a skewer of the Dark Magician Girl who left the commentator alone.

"Kyu..." Akiza says stunned by the young man's action.

"If you insult him because of his powers, you are no better than schoolboys who beat up smart students because these people have exceptional things they do not have." Kyu said before looking at Akiza. "I told you that you don't have to be what they want you to be. Or to cash their hatred alone. People like me try to help you not listen to people like them. But I advise you to pay attention. Some might make you believe they are on your side to use you." Kyu said before letting the Duel resume.

Yusei draws a card and has an idea.

"I summon the Junk Synchron from my hand! And thanks to its effect I can bring back the Speed Warrior. Yusei said as the Warrior Robot Effect gets activated because of the Speed Warrior's presence on the ground. Junk Warrior (LV05, Type: Warrior/Synchro, Attribue: Dark, Atk: 3200 Def: 1300). "I am assembling my Level Three Junk Synchron with my Level Five Junk Warrior!" He said as the monsters perform the synchro summon. "The grouping of hopes will become a new bright star! Become the path on which his light shines! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei said as his signature monster appears. Stardust Dragon (LV8, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect Attribue: Vent Atk: 2500 Def: 2000).

"Cursed mark... I hate this mark. If I didn't have that power, I would be..." Akiza said as she watched that mark shine again before Yusei interrupted her.

"You never liked your powers. Neither enjoyed seeing people suffer." Yusei said.

"Yes... This mark is a cursed mark engraved on monsters that have transcended people in the past. That's why I hate myself. I almost felt obliged to live with this uncontrollable taste for destruction. But the more I allowed this destruction, the more it changed into destructive impulses. I stopped being myself. I created another personality. When I wear the mask, I am not me. It does not matter to me to love to destroy or to laugh at suffering. It was when Sayer spoke to me. He told me that I did not need this mask and that I was fine as I was. I was saved by these words. I just need to live. Don't think anymore. Only feel." Akiza replied.

"But who was he talking about? Akiza Izinski? Or the Black Rose Witch?" Kyu asked, reflecting Akiza a few seconds.

"I... I don't know." Akiza said, lowering her eyes.

"Instead of following what a person says you do not know if he wanted the person and not his anger. Follow your own path and do not hide behind a mask to escape what others think." Kyu said wanting to help him.

"I must. I can't do anything." Akiza said.

"If you can! The person who rejects this pleasure is always in you! As long as you feel like that, you can start again! You can still save yourself!" Yusei said wanting as Kyu helped Akiza.

"Shut up. You know nothing." Akiza said not wanting to listen to them.

"I know that unlike me you have memories of what you were." Kyu said shocking the two duelists. "I have no memory of who I was. I was up in an alley with just my Duel Disk, my cards, and a name I do not even know if it's mine. Do you have any idea what it's like? You have a pass that just waiting to find you. Welcome him with open arms instead of hiding." Kyu said.

"I can't, it's too hard..." Akiza said.

"So let us help you." Kyu and Yusei said.

"Nah, you will do like the others." Akiza said with fear.

"Stardust Dragon attacks the Black Dragon Rose!" Yusei said as his dragon launched his attack as it struck and Akiza's began to hurt them as Kyu gained a headache and the Black Dragon Rose was destroyed and finished his turn.

**Akiza :** 2700 Life points

"All I can do is..." Akiza says holding his mask and about to put it on before Kyu's Dragon's tail takes the mask off his hand and bursts it. "Why did you do it?!" She shouted to Kyu.

"If you refuse to face their eyes and take your actions, you are not better than them! Make them face instead of driving you like a coward!" Kyu shouted.

"I can not." She said as Kyu ran to her to hold his hand holding the mask before it was removed.

"I did not say you had to face it alone. If nobody has to help you get out of your pain instead of trying to comfort you. I will be there. Because unlike others. I have nothing to lose trying to help you." Kyu said as Akiza shed a tear to his action.

"Mr. Yamai, you do not have to do that." The commentator said as the Starving Venom Fusion Dragon approached his head with his scary.

" Trust me. To shut you up in destruction and the escape will not help you. Let me help you." Kyu said softly.

"How can I know you do not want me wrong?" Akiza asked in a fearful voice.

"Nothing but what I did during our duel and now. But me it is not the Black Rose that I want to help... but Akiza Izinski." Kyu said before releasing Akiza's hand. "The choice is yours. Now continue the duel." He said as he left where he was while Akiza draws a card.

"I activate Magic Planter. By sending Permanent Magic from my land to the graveyard, it allows me to draw two cards." Akiza said, drawing two new cards. "Then I activate the Permanent Trap, Wicked Rebirth. By paying 800 Life Points, he Special Summon a Synchro Monster in my graveyard. I revive the Black Dragon Rose!" She said as her monster returns. "Wicked Rebirth becomes an Equipment card on the Black Pink Dragon. The equipped monster can not attack this turn. And once the Equipment card leaves the field, the monster is destroyed too. Also, in the End Phase where the equipped monster is destroyed by an Effect other than this one, it will be a Special Summon. The Effect of the Black Dragon Rose! If his Special Summon succeeds, he destroys all cards on the field!" She said as the Dragon Effect snaps, unleashing a violent wind with black petals.

The pain caused by their brand and Kyu's migraine intensified at that time.

"The Stardust Dragon Effect is activated! By sacrificing it, it cancels and destroys a card with a Destruction Effect and takes it to the grave!" Yusei said using the dragon's ability to avoid further destruction of the dome.

"I'm not finished. I summon the Phoenixian Seed. Thanks to its Effect, by sacrificing it I can Specially summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" Akiza said as her monster gives way to an Amaryllis with a pair of wings as a leaf. Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (LV08, Type: Plante/Effect, Attribue: Feu, Atk: 2200 Def: 0). "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks the Speed Warrior!" She said as her monster destroyed Yusei's one before exploding. "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is destroyed after attacking." And it inflicts then inflicts us 800 damage. Akiza said as bursts of the ground hit them both.

**Yusei :** 400 Life points

"I place a card face down. And I finish my turn." Akiza said.

"During the End Phase of the turn where he uses his Effect, the Stardust Dragon revives!" Yusei said as his Dragon returns to the field.

"The Effect of Wicked Rebirth allows me during the End Phase to bring back the Black Dragon Rose!" Akiza said as her own Dragon returns to the field.

"I follow with the Permanent Trap Abyss of Calamity. When a monster appears after a Special Summon from my graveyard, its attack increases by 1000." Akiza says as one of these face-down cards reveals. Black Dragon Rose (LV7, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect Attributes: Fire Atk: 3400 Def: 2000). "Then, the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis Effect resurrects it in defense mode. I finish my turn." She says.

Yusei draws a card and reflects a few seconds before playing.

"I put Stardust Dragon in defense mode! I activate Magic Equipment Prevention Star from my hand! This card equips a monster when it goes into defense mode! It allows me to name an opponent monster once and for all! And this monster can neither attack nor change his combat mode! I choose Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" Yusei said.

"I activate the card, Back Synchro. He returns a Synchro monster on my land to my Extra Deck. I choose the Black Dragon Rose." Akiza said as her Dragon disappears from the field.

"I place a card face-down and finish my turn." Yusei said.

Akiza draws a card and acts quickly.

"The Return Synchro effect makes a Special Summon of the Pink Black Dragon!" Akiza said as her Dragon reappears as her mark hurt even more.

"It's not funny, right." Yusei said.

"The farm!" Akiza said.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Yusei retorted. "The time for you to change has come. Your pleasure in destroying who has tormented you all this time. Has not this suffering turned into a pain that we, brand owners, all share? This brand that has guided us, this suffering awaits something from us, and to find the answer, we must think for ourselves. It could not be this mark that contains the answer? Do not let others decide for you! Think for yourself!" He said.

"What should a witch like me think? As long as Sayer shows me the way and loves me, then-!" Akiza said before Yusei interrupted him.

"No! You must love yourself!" Yusei said.

"If I could do that... If I could... No, I can't! You don't see that I suffer?!" Akiza said sadly as her device on her head glowed before leaving. "I activate the Pink Black Dragon Effect! He destroys all the cards on the field!" She said as a new, violent wind hits, destroying the dome even more.

"I'll catch everything you give! Get rid of all your trouble!" Yusei said as he activates the ability of his Stardust Dragon again. Destroying both dragons as Akiza's pain fades as Yusei's Magic Equipment card disappears.

"Now Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is released from the Effect of your card. Your land is wide open. If I launch a direct attack, I will win! I just hope everything will disappear. Don't try to make me think. You are only a miserable enemy!" Akiza said.

"So why are you crying?" Kyu said, making Akiza realize that tears are streaming down her face.

"I activate the Cosmic Blast trap card! When a Dragon-type sync monster is destroyed, this card will deal you damage equal to the attack power of that monster." Yusei said as the Stardust Dragon reappears before being destroyed and one of those bursts does not fail to touch Akiza if Kyu had not positioned himself to take him in his place causing a trail of blood to flow through his face from his forehead.

**Akiza :** 0 Life points

"Help... me..." Akiza says in a crying voice as Kyu turns to face him.

"Don't worry. I will do everything in my power to help you." Kyu said hugging him.

"You have what you deserve, witch!" Shouted a spectator before taking a violent tail shot from the Starving Venom Fusion Dragon silencing those who began to follow suit.

"Don't listen to him. You don't deserve this sadness Akiza." Kyu said as the man with whom Akiza was chatting before his duel against Kyu did not arrive and put his coat on her shoulders.

"Don't listen to him. You don't deserve this sadness Akiza." Kyu said as the man with whom Akiza was chatting before his duel against Kyu did not arrive and put his coat on her shoulders.

"We have a winner! Yusei Fudo!" The commentator says as Kyu approaches Yusei and extends his hand.

"Good duel." And congratulations. Kyu said.

" Thank you. And how's your forehead?" Yusei asked, shaking Kyu's hand.

"Yeah, don't worry. Just a small break." Kyu said looking at where Akiza and Sayer left.

"_I feel like he's going to piss me off this guy._" Kyu thought.


	8. Chapter 08

In a dark room where there is a table three people sitting on chairs while a fourth: a man standing against a wall, the shadow masking his face as they all watch on TV the duel between Akiza and Yusei which has just ended.

"I understand why you are interested in him." Said the man looking to be the leader looking at the man standing against the wall.

"Yeah is the person who chooses one of your spiders to receive the cards and the test was not up to it." Said the man back against the wall.

"Don't worry, the next one will give you the opportunity to test it in a short time. You just need a little patience." The leader said.

"I see. I hope for you that you are right." The man said accouder against the wall.

Several minutes later, Kyu enters an empty underground parking with shopping bags where a man hooded by a poncho identical to the one that Kyu wore when he was the Dragon Mage, a Duel Disk on the left arm and a purple mark in the form of shining spider on his right arm, waiting for him close to his Duel Runner.

"Can I help you?" Kyu asked as he arrived at his motorcycle and put in a luggage rack.

"Get out your Duel Disk and fight, Dragon Mage." The hooded man said before setting himself up for a duel.

"I see. Still a close to one of my "victims". Who was this time? A brother? A friend?" Kyu asked, picking up his Duel Disk before starting to oppose the man wanting to challenge him.

And once in position and the Duel Disks are activated.

"Duel!" They say.

**Kyu :** 4000 Life Points

**Unknown :** 4000 Life Points

It is then that a circle of violet flame appears around them trapping them.

"What the fuck?" Kyu asked as she watched the flames.

"We are the sacrifice offered on the altar of darkness. There is no way out." Said The unknown.

"Beat you, I bet?" Kyu asked sure to be right.

"I'm going to start." The unknown said, drawing a card. "I place a monster and a face-up card and finish my turn." He said.

Kyu drew a card suspiciously, initiating his turn.

"I summon Double Coston in attack mode." Kyu said as her monster appears. Double Coston (LV04, Type : Zombie/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1700 Def: 1650). "Then I play the Magic Brain Control card which at 800 Life Points gives me control of your face-down monster during this turn and I will put it in attack mode." He said as his opponent's monster revealed itself and when he passed his side of the field.

The monster turns out to be Garmr of the Nordic Beasts (LV04, Type : Beast/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 800 Def: 1900).

**Kyu :** 3200 Life Points

"I will then attack you with him and Double Coston." Kyu said as both monsters go on the attack.

"I reveal my face-up card, Forbidden Lance. This card will remove 800 points of attack at Double Coston until the end of this turn." Said The unknown reducing with his card the damage he's going to suffer.

Double Coston (LV04, Type : Zombie/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 900 Def: 1650).

**Unknown :** 2300 Life Points.

"I then place a face-up card and finish my turn." Kyu said as Double Coston's power returns to normal and Garmr of the Nordic Beasts return to his owner as he draws a card.

"I put a monster and two cards face down and I finish my turn." The Unknown said.

"_It's fishy, he's preparing something. So I better beat him before he's ready._" Kyu thought, drawing a card.

"I summon a face-back monster and I attack with Double Coston your face-back monster." Kyu said as his monster appeared as a face-down card and Double Coston attacked his opponent's face-down monster, which turned out to be a second Garmr of the Nordic Beasts. "Shit." Kyu said as the monster pushed back his own, hitting it in the process.

**Kyu :** 3000 Life Points

"I put Double Coston in defense mode and finish my turn." Kyu said as his opponent draws a card initiating his turn.

"I summon the dark Tuner, Mara of the Nordic Alfar." The unknown says while his monster appears. Mara of the Nordic Alfar (LV02, Type: Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1000 Def: 500). "Then I'll tune my level 2 Mara of the Nordic Alfar with my two level 4 Garmr of the Nordic Beasts." He said as his Tuner explodes into two stars entering his monsters blowing them up leaving 10 black stars.

" What is hell?" Kyu asked in shock.

"When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light! Dark Synchro! Watch yourself, Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons!" Says The unknown while a two-headed black dragon with a third as a torso with two yellow eyes appears. Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons (LV10, Type : Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 4000 Def: 4000).

"Holy shit..." Kyu said speechless when he saw the dragon.

"And he'll destroy your face-back monster." Said The unknown as the Dragon attacks the face-back monster of Kyu revealing to be Sangan.

"Thanks to his ability, Sangan allows me to choose a monster from my Deck with a maximum of 1500 attack points and place it in my hand. And I choose the Toy Knight." Kyu said placing his monster in his hand while his Duel Disk mixes the cards automatically.

"I'm finishing my turn." Said The unknown as Kyu draws a card.

"I activate the Toy Knight's special ability to summon it specifically from my hand. And I summon a second one." Kyu said as the two monsters appear. Toy Knight (LV04, Type : Machine/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 200 Def: 1200). "Then I superpose my two Toy Knights at level 4." He said as his two knights change into a sphere of energy entering a galaxy appearing on the ground before exploding. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, come down! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" He said while the dragon with whom he could have beaten Akiza appears on the ground. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (Rank4, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000). "Then I use my face-down card, Double Summon so I can summon it again. And for that I sacrifice Double Coston which thanks to its capacity counts for two." He said as Double Coston disappeared from the field. "Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Dragon Pendulum!" He said as a Red Dragon with green and red eyes appears on the ground. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV07, Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000).

"Finally, two of the four are in the field." The unknown said without Kyu hearing it.

Suddenly, the ground shone in showing an aerial view of Satellite.

"What's going on?" Kyu asked.

"You want to know who you are, Don't you? Well, this place will offer you answers. But I advise you to hurry." The unknown says before a symbol identical to its brand is formed on any satellite. "But I advise you to hurry because soon the answers will not be accessible to you." He says before laughing as the ground returns to the parking lot where they are.

"Then I activate the special ability of the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. By removing two XYZ materials from this card I can remove half of your attack points from your dragon and my Dragon will gain the amount your monster has lost." Kyu said as electricity comes out of the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Lightning Beelzeus.

Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons (LV10, Type : Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2000 Def: 4000).

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (Rank4, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 4500 Def: 2000)

"Then I equip the Odd-Eyes Dragon Pendulum with the Dragon Shield card. It can not be destroyed or affected by card effects. But in return he will no longer be able to inflict damage. And he will then destroy your Dragon." Kyu said as the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Beelzeus and destroys him. "Now, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon is attacking it directly!" He then ordered that his second Dragon execute and project The unknown back with his attack with burn marks and falling unconscious.

**Unknown :** 0 Life Points.

After the duel Kyu went to see The unknown and noticed the Deck of the latter emits a strange black smoke. He removed it from his Duel Disk and looked at all the cards to see that the Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons card emits this smoke and turns into Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons. He removed the card from his opponent's Deck and replaced it in The Unknown's Duel Disk before noting that it disappears as a spider descends from its neck before disappearing.

"What am I embarking on?" Kyu wondered before replacing his Duel Disc in his Duel Runner, put on his helmet and go home leaving to prepare his stuff for his next destination: Satellite.

(A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. and if you wonder why I included Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons in this story in reference to one of my inspiration for this story, The Dragon's Paladin from darkworldprince. I invite you to read his stories they are very good. I hope this chapter will have more, Don't hesitate to give me your opinion with a review. We see in the next chapter.)


	9. Chapter 09

The next day, Kyu went out with his Duel Runner of a boat used to enter or exit illegally in Satellite.

"Excuse me. Do you know anyone who could know me?" Kyu asked a passerby who was heading for the boat to get out of the island.

"For some day, who does not know the Dragon Mage?" Rethinked the passerby before leaving in the boat while the Mana appears to be invisible except another Kyu.

"You made it difficult." Mana said, standing next to Kyu.

"I feel pretty stupid like that, Mana." Kyu said putting on his helmet.

He climbs on his Runner before starting to roll the streets hoping to find a place he will recognize.

But after many he found nothing and decided to stop at the level of a ruined theater in which he enters to find on the stage a throne. And for a moment, a kid who looks like him sitting on a white couch watching a television for a discussion between Lazard and Jack is going on in the same theater. A conversation where Lazard offers Jack, if he takes the Duel Runner and Yusei's Stardust Dragon card.

"What was that?" Kyu asked.

"A memory." Said a man wearing a classic biker outfit with an all-black helmet standing on a high platform.

"Who are you?" Kyu asked suspiciously.

"Someone who can get you answers to your questions." The man said before stepping back and out of Kyu's field of vision.

"Hey, wait!" Kyu said before the man appeared on a black Duel Runner with orange patterns as he walked out of the theater. Kyu left for his Duel Runner and started as quickly as possible to pursue the man and stops in a dump where the man is stopping. "But who are you, fucking shit?! And tell me your name this time." He said.

In response the man removed his helmet revealing a face identical to Kyu with blond hair and blue eyes, which made Kyu shudder with surprise.

"Surprised?" The man asked Kyu.

"Answer me, who are you and why do you look like me?" Kyu asked, looking at him angrily.

"I'll explain later for our similar appearance. And as for my name, my name is Nemesis. And if you want answers to your questions you will have to fight." Said the man named Nemesis activating his Duel Disk.

"So, repair yourself to lose." Kyu said as she took her own Duel Disk as the two were activated and flames violently surrounded them while Nemesis's eyes glowed purple.

"DUEL!" Say the two opponents by firing five cards.

**Kyu :** 4000 Life points

**Némésis : **4000 Life points

"I'll start." Nemesis said, drawing a card. "I'll use Shaddoll Zefranaga and Shaddoll Zefracore to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this Duel starting now!" He says that two new zones appear at each end of his Duel Disk and that he poses the monsters he mentioned that appear inside the tube of blue light while a giant Pendulum sways between them. two monsters. "I'm allowed to summon monsters from Level 2 through 6 all at the same time!" Dit-il alors que trois des cartes qu'il a en main apparaissent sur le terrain, tous en mode défense.

Reptilianne Viper (LV2, Type: Reptile/Tuner, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 0 Def: 0)

Shaddoll Squamata (LV2, Type: Spellcaster/Flip/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1800 Def: 1000)

Breaker the Magical Warrior (LV4, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1600 Def: 1000)

"What is this summon?!" Kyu said in shock.

"It's the Summon Pendulum. This is only possible when you have two monsters Pendulums placed in the Pendulum Zones. With this I can summon as many monsters as possible, so long as the level is not equal to or higher than Pendulums scales. You must know what the Pendulumnt scales are. After all, your Odd-Eyed Dragon Pendulum has them." Nemesis explained.

"I didn't use this Dragon during the tournament. How can you know this card?" Kyu said starting more and more to get upset as he looks at his hand to see he has the card that Nemesis has mentioned.

"I told you if you beat me, you will have answers to your questions. And I finish my turn." Nemesis said.

"So prepare to lose." Kyu said picking a card. "I play the card magic of Ancient Rules, this card allows specially summon me a normal monster of Level 5 or more from my hand. And with her I summon the Dark Magician." Kyu said placing the monster he indicated on the ground. Dark Magician (LV7, Type: Spellcaster, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2100). "Then I summon the Junk Synchron." He says, citing one of the monsters he has in common with Yusei. Junk Synchron (LV03, Type: Warrior/Tuner, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1300 Def: 500). "Then I'll attack Reptilianne Viper, and Shaddoll Squamata." He said as the two monsters of Nemesis mentioned are destroyed respectively by Junk Synchron and Dark Magician. "I then place a face-up card and finish my turn." He said as Nemesis draws a card.

"I put a face-up monster and finish my turn." Nemesis said as Kyu draws a card.

"I place a face-down card and my monsters will attack your monsters and destroy them again." Kyu said as her monsters attack Nemesis's monsters and the face-down monster turned out to be the Timegazer Magician before being destroyed. Timegazer Magician (LV3, Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1200 Def: 600). "I then place a face-up card and finish my turn." Kyu said as a second face-down card appeared in the magic and trap area and Nemesis drew a card.

"Unfortunately for you the Timegazer Magician is a pendulum monster. And instead of going to the graveyard, they go to the Extra Deck where they can again be summoned by Pendulum Summon. And at the same time, I can use the Stargazer Magician, both in defense mode." Nemesis says as both monsters appear in defense mode.

Stargazer Magician (LV5, Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1200 Def: 2400).

"I'm finishing my turn." Nemesis said as Kyu drew a card while looking at his opponent warily.

"I'm summon the Mystical Elf." Kyu said summon the monster in attack mode. Mystical Elf (LV04, Type: Spellcaster, Attribute: Light, Atk: 800 Def: 2000). "Then I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron with my Level 4 Mystical Elf." He said as the two monsters mentioned perform the summoning. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" He said as one of these Dragon appears on the ground.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (LV7, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Attribue: Vent, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000).

"Then Synchro came on the scene." Nemesis thought with a small smile on his face.

"I will then attack your monsters again." Kyu said as his Spellcaster and dragon destroy the two Nemesis Spellcasters going into his Extra Deck. "I'm finishing my turn." He said as Nemesis draws a card.

"I make my Spellcasters appear again thanks to the Pendulum Summon. Then I place a face-up card and finish my turn." Nemesis says as his Spellcasters return to the field and Kyu draws a card.

"_At this rate it will never end. I have to find a way to get rid of at least one of the monsters in his Pendulum Zones._" Kyu thought as he looked at the cards he had in his hand. "I place a face-up card and summon the Scapeghost." He said invoking the monster mention. Scapeghost (LV01, Type: Zombie/Flip/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 0 Def: 0).

"I reveal to card face back." Nemesis said revealing the trap card face-down. "Present Card. This card has the effect of making you discard all the cards you have in hand to draw five new ones." He explained as Kyu placed the card he had in his Extra Deck before drawing five new cards. "So it's the Pendulum you had in your hand. Perfect." He thought with amusement.

"I reveal one of my cards face down: Polymerization. I'm going to use it to merge my Dark Magician and my Scapeghost." Kyu said as two monsters sound sucked into a spiral. "With the power of Polymerization, I bring out the most toxic monster ever seen with which you have learned to fear me! Summon Fusion! Appears, Level 8, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" He said while a second of the dragon Dragon's signature Dragon emerges from the spiral of the Polymerization card.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (LV8, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2800 Def: 2000).

"_The Fusion now. They really want to confront me._" Nemesis thought as her smile began to widen.

"Now my two dragons will be able to destroy your two Spellcasters." Kyu said before her monsters destroy those of Nemesis. "I'm finishing my turn." He says before Nemesis draws a card.

"I use the Summon Pendulum to summon my Spellcasters as well as Dragonox, the Empowered Warrior, all in defense mode." Nemesis says as his Spellcasters and a third monster appear on the ground. "I'm finishing my turn." He said.

"_He just helped me that idiot._" Kyu thought, drawing a card. "I use the ability of the Toy Knight, since you have more monsters than me I can Special Summon it from my hand." Kyu said as her monster appears on the ground in attacked mode. Toy Knight (LV04, Type: Machine/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 200 Def: 1200) "Then I summon a second one." He says as his second Toy Knight appears on the field. "Then I cover my two level 4 Toy Knights." He said as an XYZ summon took place with both monsters. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" He said as his third dragon appears on the ground. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (Rank4, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000). "My dragons will be able to destroy your monsters." Said Kyu as his monsters attack those of Nemesis and destroyed them. "I'm finishing my turn." He said confidently.

"_The XYZ now. More than at least two cards and I would have it at my mercy._" Nemesis thought, drawing a card as her smile widened even more. "I'm still using the Summon Pendulum to summon my monsters in defense mode again. And I finish my turn." He said enjoying the benefits of the Summon Pendulum.

"You have finished repeating yourself." Kyu said annoyed while drawing a card. "I attack all your monsters and finish my turn." He says after his monsters have destroyed the monsters of Nemesis that returns to the Extra Deck.

Nemesis pinned another card and smiled as she saw the card.

"I play the Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards." Nemesis said, drawing two cards. "Then I play Giant Trunade, so all the cards in the magic and trap area, which sadly includes my Pendulums." He said as all magic and trap cards return to their owner's hand. "Then I put the pendulum monsters back in my hand in the Pendulum Zones. And I'm still using the Summon Pendulum to summon my monsters in defense mode again." He said, summoning the monsters Pendulum present in his Extra Deck. "Then I sacrifice my two Spellcasters to summon a monster that will remind you of one of yours." He said sacrificing the Stargazer Magician and the Timegazer Magician disappear. "Kin with dichromatic eyes, burn all your enemies caught by your sharp eyes! Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!" Nemesis says while a Dragon in appearance similar to that of the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears on the ground. Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes (LV8, Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000). "But that's not all. I play the card Super Polymerization. By discarding a card I can summon a melting monster by using monsters on both sides of the field as fusion material." He explained as he played the card he had drawn during his previous turn.

"What?!" Kyu said with surprise and shock as all the monsters on her side of the field were sucked by Nemesis's magic card at the same time as the Dragon that was recently summoned.

And once the monster he summoned appears on the ground, it was covered by a fog making it imperceptible despite its excessive size.

"Now the result of this fusion will be able to attack you directly." Says Nemesis savoring the moment when his monster attacks Kyu who is unable to counter the attack and even if he could not, being paralyzed by fear.

And as an attack, the monster hit him with one of those wings that violently broke through the purple flame barrier and hit his Duel Runner, slightly impaling his chest.

**Kyu :** 0 Life points

"He is not ready yet. I'll have to take her to the old woman's house so that he can be healed in time." Nemesis said as the holograms disappear.


	10. Chapter 10

Several days later, Kyu wakes up in a bed with the top removed and bandages on the chest. At first he wondered why he had bandages, his confrontation with Nemesis returned to his mind and he realized that it is the injury caused by his Runner who is bandaged.

He put on his T-shirt, took his Duel Disk and his deck that was on a dresser and tried to head for the door quietly so as not to catch the attention of the people of this house when a conversation he heard Barely caught his attention. He followed the are voices to the entrance of a dining room.

"Here, you know everything now... My daughter Akiza's heart has been securely closed... and my voice can not reach it!" A man in his thirties in a brown-haired suit with Yusei said, whose presence here surprises him.

"But as I am now, I don't think I can save her..." Yusei said before the man grabbed his hands desperately.

"I beg you! Jack Atlas told me! He told me that since you and Kyu Yamai had tried to save her at the Fortune Cup, you could surely rescue her now! We tried to find him but since the defeat of Akiza during the tournament, he has disappeared! So you are the only person who can help me!" Begged the man.

"I'm not gone, I'm here." Kyu said noticing his presence.

"What are you doing standing up, you should rest." Yusei said, turning his attention to Kyu.

"Obviously Akiza needs help so my health I piss him off." Kyu said before looking at the man. "So you are his father." He said to the man who looked at the table, suspecting what the sentence meant. "What happened to him?" He asked.

"There was an accident in the building where Akiza lived. She survived but is in a coma. We thought you could help us wake her up." Explained the man.

"And as I said earlier, I don't think I can help him in my present state." Yusei said as Kyu grabbed him by the collar.

"You said during the tournament want to help Akiza. So, current state or not you will do like me, you will move your ass and go see her." Kyu said with determination before pointing to Akiza's father. "He's desperate. And we are his only chance to save his daughter. So stop doing the defeatist and get ready." Kyu said, letting go.

"Okay." Yusei said, understanding what Kyu meant.

"Thank you Yusei, Kyu! We're leaving right away!" Akiza's father said with joy.

"You are determined to help him. Would not you be in love with her?" An elderly woman in the room said but remained outside the conversation in Kyu.

"It represents a chance for me to know who I really am. And not the person I created a year ago because of amnesia." Kyu said before leaving the room while Mana invisible to everyone except him and Yusei, teases him about possible feelings he would have for Aki while he tries not to listen to him.

* * *

Later after a helicopter trip where Akiza's father took the opportunity to tell Kyu what he told Yusei. And when they arrive at the hospital where Luka, what appears to be his twin brother and Jack Atlas observed Akiza in his comatose state hoping attended his wake-up call.

"Yusei!" Said Luka's brother while Yusei and Kyu with their Duel Disk on the left arm and Akiza's father. "The Dragon Mage!" He said with surprise and fear.

"Lua!" Luka said wanting to correct her brother.

"It's nothing. It's unfortunate that no one is detained that I stopped being the Dragon Mage." Kyu said as he and Yusei enter the room. "If she wakes up and challenges us to a duel, who is it who cares?" He asked Yusei.

"Do you want to confront him?" Yusei asked.

"Technically she owes me a second round. And a tip you three stayed here." Kyu retorted.

"So use that." Yusei said, removing his deck from his Duel Disk and handing it to Kyu.

"Why your Deck?" Kyu asked.

"So we will both be in the duel." Yusei said.

"No, if I managed to reach him just in parlat during your duel. You will surely be able to do the same." Kyu said as he, Yusei and Akiza's father enter the room and advises the waiting trio to stay in the hallway.

But they don't follow his advice and enter the room where they find a woman pretending to be Akiza's mother was present before being joined by her husband while Kyu and Yusei remain close.

Once close enough Yusei dries to a blade of Akiza and Kyu take the left hand of Akiza in his.

"Akiza..." Kyu said as Yusei's mark shone, followed by Akiza's who opened her eyes and let go of her hand.

"Kyu... Yusei... Did you come to save me?" Akiza said before her father called her and she noticed his presence and that of her mother shocking her to the highest point.

"_I feel bad._" Kyu thought.

"Why are you here? I don't need you anymore! I have Sayer..." Akiza said before remembering something. "Oh no... he's... gone!" She said in shock. "He told me so. That I would not have to think anymore! That he would think for me!" She said, starting to panic.

"Calm down, Akiza!" Kyu said, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Sayer... Sayer... gave me the only thing my father deprived me of! A... a home! And now that I've lost, you're here to make fun of me again, am I wrong?!" Akiza said still in shock with tears in her eyes. "Then I'll show you one more time. The power of a monster." Akiza said pushing Kyu on Yusei, putting pressure on Kyu's stitches, weakening them without knowing he had them while she took her Duel Disk and moved away from the two duelists.

"What do you see beyond the monster standing in front of you, Akiza?" Kyu asked her best not to pay attention to her wound but everyone except Akiza who didn't notice her while Yusei told Jack to go get a nurse, which he did. "Your father is suffering too! But I know you will not listen to us. Then we'll see if this duel can help you open your eyes." He said as his Duel Disk and Aki's activate.

In response, Akiza unleashed with his powers a violent wind that destroyed his hospital bed and sent the other people against him against the walls of the hospital room.

* * *

"Duel!" They say, initiating the duel with five cards, while Kyu's eyes glow red.

**Kyu :** 4000 Life Points

**Akiza :** 4000 Life Points

"I'm going to start." Kyu said picking a card. "I'm going to discard a card to summon The Tricky." He said, especially summon his monster. The Tricky (LV05, Type : Spellcaster/Effect, Attribue: Wind, Atk: 2000 Def: 1200). "I then place two cards face-down and finish my turn." He said, doing the maneuver he mentions.

"It starts strong." Leo commented, looking at how Kyu started the duel while Akiza drew a card.

"I put a monster and a card face down and I finish my turn." Akiza said.

"The Tricky will attack your face-back monster." Kyu said as his monster launched an attack destroying Akiza's face-down monster that turned out to be the Dark Verger.

Dark Verger (LV02, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 0, Def: 1000).

"_His other card was not a trap? What is she cooking up?_" Kyu thought before closing the drum that Akiza was drawing a card.

"I place a face-up monster again and finish my turn." Akiza said.

Kyu drew a card and looked at his hand as he thought of a strategy for a moment.

"I'm finishing my turn." Kyu said surprising Akiza.

"I put another monster and another face-up card before finishing my turn." Akiza said putting a card face down.

"_I'll have to let her follow her strategy to have an opening._" Kyu thought before acting. "I end my turn with a face-down card." He said.

Akiza drew a card wondering what Kyu was preparing.

"I reveal one of my face monsters. Evil Thorn, whom I send back in my hand to make the special invocation of the Fallen Angel of Roses." Akiza said as one appears on the ground.

Fallen Angel of Roses (LV07, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 2400, Def: 1300)

Kyu staggered at the sight of the monster whose eyes perceived a black aura.

* * *

In the den where Nemesis is his deck begins to emit a black aura.

"She finally played the card that I asked Sayer to slip into the witch's game when they first met. Her anger will consume her and it will force memories to manifest in the little one." Nemesis said to a woman with long black hair with two marks on her face wearing the same outfit as the other people present here with the exception of Nemesis with the green-colored patterns.

"Why do that?" The woman simply asked.

"For thus, he will get closer to what he really is. And our fight will be better." Nemesis replied with a small smile on his face, hiding part of his intentions from the woman.

* * *

Back to the duel everyone is surprised to see this monster on the ground but Kyu hurried to act to limit the damage.

"I activate my trap card, the Spellbinding Circle. Now your Angel can no longer attack or change position." Kyu explained as a circle appeared on Akiza's monster, hobbling it.

"Unfortunately for you, the trap is ineffective against him. Now, my monster will be able to attack The Tricky." Akiza said as her face gained a slight anger in her facial expression.

"I activate the trap card, Mirror Force." Kyu said as Akiza's monster was destroyed.

"I place a face-back monster and finish my turn." Akiza said.

Kyu quickly drew a card and thought of a way to beat Akiza quickly, worried by the monster she had invoked that began to manifest around Akiza.

"The Tricky will now attack one of your face-down monsters." Kyu said as his monster attacked and the monster turned out to be Evil Thorn before being destroyed. "I'm finishing my turn." Kyu said as Akiza draws a card.

"I place a face-back monster and finish my turn." Akiza said before Kyu draws a card.

"_I'm going to have to force her to go on the offensive with baits._" Kyu thought. "I put a monster face down, then place The Tricky in defense mode and I finish my turn." Kyu said as he performed his action.

"I invoke the Phoenixian Seed in attack mode, and thanks to its ability allows me by sacrificing it to make special summoning of the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Akiza said summon her monster. Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (LV08, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribue: Fire, Atk: 2200 Def: 0). "Now the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis will be able to attack your monster." She said as her monster destroyed The Tricky. "Thanks to the ability of the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, it is destroyed during the damage phase and inflicts 800 damage." She said as the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks Kyu right where the wound is.

**Kyu :** 3200 Life Points

"I finish my round and thanks to its capacity of the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, she returns to the field in defense mode." Akiza said as her face filled with a little more anger and Kyu noticed as the aura around him grew.

"I play Nightmare's Steelcage. We can't attack until my second turn after activating this card. I finish my turn." Kyu said hoping to save time. "_Go Akiza, invoke your dragon._" He thought as Akiza draws a card.

"I play a card face-down, place the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in attack mode and finish my turn." Akiza said.

"I place a card face-down and finish my turn." Kyu said putting down the card he drew from his magic and trap area.

"I'm finishing my turn." Akiza said after drawing.

"I play my card face down, scapegoat and I finish my turn." Kyu said as four goat tokens appear in defense mode.

Akiza drew a card and the black aura around him began to grow again.

"I reveal one of my face-down monsters, Violet Witch." Akiza said revealing one of her face-back monsters. Violet Witch (LV04, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1100, Def: 1200). "Then my witch will destroy one of your Tokens." Akiza said as her monster destroys one of Kyu's Tokens. "Then my Amaryllis will destroy another one." She said as Amaryllis destroys a Token and that ability activates again and she attacks Kyu at the level of her wound before disappearing.

**Kyu :** 2400 Life Points

"I place a card face-down and finish my turn." Akiza said.

"I reveal my face-down monster, the Mystical Elf." Kyu said revealing her monster. Mystical Elf (LV04, Type : Spellcaster, Attribue: Light, Atk: 800 Def: 2000). "Then she will attack your Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Kyu said as The Mystical Elf launched an attack.

"I activate the trap card, Wall of Thorns. What will destroy your Mystical Elf." Akiza said revealing one of her trap as The Mystical Elf disappears.

"I place a face-back monster and finish my turn." Kyu says as he begins to tremble, realizing that this wound has slightly opened up and that the effect of his Nightmare's Steelcage and that Akiza is drawing a card and that his aura is gaining momentum again. at the same time that his face is deformed in anger. "Akiza, please calm down. I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"Akiza doesn't exist anymore. There is only the Black Rose!" Akiza shouted with rage. "And what are you waiting for to summon one of your dragons? Are you afraid of the harm he can do to me? She asked before smiling. "Where are you afraid of them?" She asked sadistically as Kyu's eyes widened, as he revisited the moment when the Nemesis dragon attacked him making him shiver more. "That's right." She says.

"Akiza... I beg you... let me help you... you are... you are..." Kyu started before memories came back to him.

These memories are those of the moment that he spent building his deck and the same as that of Akiza with on a television Akiza duel against Yusei during the Fortune Cup without his interventions ... And for a reason he ignore, he is very fond of this memory. More than many people can believe.

"What am I?! A monster?! A witch?!" Akiza shouted.

"You're the only thing I remember... and I'm too keen to make you suffer!" Kyu screamed as her own abilities went wild, ripping her T-shirt revealing her bandage getting soaked with blood as her extra deck began to shine. "I promised you that I will do everything in my power to help you! And even if I have to die, I'll help you free yourself from the influence of this card! And as I promised them I will help your parents catch up with the mistake they made!" Kyu said as her Extra Deck emits a blinding Light.

* * *

At the same time, the Nemesis Extra Deck shines with the same intensity as Kyu's.

"It starts! His most cherished memories begin to come back to him! He is ready soon!" Nemesis said with immeasurable joy.

* * *

Once the raphale created by Kyu dispelled Akiza began his turn.

"I sacrifice the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis to summoned the Queen Angel of Roses." Akiza says as her monster appears on the ground. Queen Angel of Roses (LV07, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 2400, Def: 1300). "Then my Violet Witch will destroy one of your Tokens. And my Angelique Queen will destroy a face-back monster." She says as her monsters launch into the attack, revealing that the face-down monster of Kyu is the Magician of Faith.

"With the ability of the Magician of Faith, I can recover from my cemetery a magic card. And I choose Nightmare's Steelcage." Kyu said.

"Then I play the trap card, Overdoom Line, which allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard. And I choose the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, which reappears in defense mode. And I finish my turn." Akiza says as her monster returns to the field.

Kyu draws a card and quickly thinks of a tactic to finish the duel as his bandage at his injury begins to overflow and his blood passes through.

"We must stop the duel Kyu, your wound is too open! It'll kill you!" Yusei shouted.

"It's my problem Yusei, not yours!" Kyu shouted. "I put a monster face down and then I play Nightmare's Steelcage again before finishing my turn." He said before Akiza draws a card.

"With the ability of the Queen Angel of Roses your last chip is destroyed. I then place the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in attack mode, and the Violet Witch in defense mode. Then I invoke the Blue Rose Dragon in attack mode and finish my turn." Akiza said before Kyu draws a card.

"I play Heavy Storm." Kyu said as all the cards present in the magic cards and trap on the field go into the graveyard. "Then I play Monster Reborn to bring back The Mystical Elf." He said as his monster reappeared on the ground. "Then I summon the Junk Synchron." He said as his monster appeared on the ground. Junk Synchron (LV03, Type : Warrior/Tuner, Attribue: Dark, Atk: 1300 Def: 500). "I then tune my two monsters to summon the synchro monster, Black Rose Dragon!" Kyu said surprising everyone as the dragon appears on the ground. Black Rose Dragon (LV7, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect Attribue: Fire Atk: 2400 Def: 2000).

"My dragon..." Akiza says as the dark aura begins to disappear as her memory of her happy moment with her parents comes back to her as she looks at the Black Rose Dragon.

"I team the Dragon Shield before activating its special ability. As you know when he is summoned all the monsters on the ground his destroyed... And thanks to the Dragon Shield he is not affected by the ability to the price of not doing any damage to your life points..." Kyu said while all of Akiza's monsters swept her ground. "But... thanks to the Mystical Space Typhoon... this constraint is quickly forgotten..." He said weakly while playing the Mystical Space Typhoon that destroys his Magic Equipment. "Now... Black... Rose... Dragon..." He says before collapsing as everyone comes to help him.

* * *

"No, Kyu!" Akiza says as the black aura has completely disappeared along with the Rose Banished Angel card that has fallen to the floor and the holograms do not disappear in their turn. "What's happening to him?!" She asked while Jack returns with a nurse and a stretcher.

"During your duel, the wound he had opened. He stood firm, but now he has lost too much blood. If he doesn't care quickly he will die." Yusei explained as everyone worries about Kyu.

* * *

An hour later, Kyu is on a hospital bed still unconscious and with new bandages. Akiza lying at her bedside as her parents enter the room.

"Akiza... there is no word to say how sorry we are." Said his father while his parents do not dare to come closer for fear that their daughter gets angry again.

"It's up to me to apologize Daddy. I hurt you and all those people. Kyu was right. Sayer did not want me, but the Black Rose. And he gave me enough comfort so that I let him do what he wanted with me without even realizing it. Yusei told me about what's going on right now. Once Kyu is restored I will follow them. And when it's over, I want to make up for lost time." Akiza said as her last sentence delighted her parents.

"We will wait then." Her mother said with tears in her eyes before she and her husband left their daughter with her unconscious friend.

And as the door closes, Akiza takes in the extra Deck of Kyu the Black Rose Dragon card as she pulls out her copy of the card.

"Why do you have a copy?" She asked in a whisper.

* * *

At the same time outside the Luka Hospital Room, Lua, Yusei, and Jack is watching what's going on in the latter.

"He really took a big risk. He wants so much that it puts his life in danger to find his memory." Jack asked.

"I think he used it partly as a pretext to save her from herself and Sayer's influence on her." Yusei explained. "You saw like me at the Fortune Cup that his attitude when it comes to Akiza is different from usual. Facing Banjo he took his time to let his opponent conclude his strategy to beat him with the frustration that this strategy was useless. But in front of her, he took his time to be at that thank you with a kind of monster never seen before. And he preferred to talk to him and give up. Then during my duel with her, he threatened the spectators and the commentator and like me try to make him understand how others can help him." He said.

"What do you mean, that he's in love?" Jack asked.

"Not really. I no longer feel that they need each other to make the most of themselves and have what they want. His memories for Kyu, and to be accepted for Akiza." Yusei answered.

"There is not just that." Luka said looking at Kyu's Duel Disk. "His cards, I hear them calling him, imploring him to wake up." She says.

"And he must wake up quickly." Lazard said walking down the hall wants the group. "Director Goodwin has been formal." He wants Kyu and the four pactisant to be reunited when you go to see him. Lazard explained.

"What are you doing here Lazard?" Jack asked.

"I came to Mr. Goodwin's request to warn you. I would have liked to do it earlier, but I did not want Mr. Yamai's coulrophobia to disturb his duel." Lazard said before observing with the group what is happening in Kyu's room from the hallway.

"The Dragon Mage is afraid of clowns. Looks like the beginning of a joke." Jack said with amusement.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyu gradually recovered consciousness and opened her eyes to finally see that he was lying on a hospital bed.

"Kyu." Called Akiza's voice as he saw his head sitting on a chair with his extra deck in his hands.

"Hi..." he said simply.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, we can say that." Kyu said, getting up slowly, taking into account his wound.

"How did you make this wound?" Akiza asked.

"A dueling monster sent me impaled right on my Runner. I let you imagine how much blood I had to lose." Kyu answered before putting on a t-shirt that the hospital had made available.

"I want to know why you have a copy of my dragon?" Akiza said, wanting an answer.

"I don't know. I didn't have it before and I summoned it instinctively." Kyu replied as she saw the two black rose dragon cards that Akiza gave her as she returned her copy of the card.

"I'm really sorry for what I did earlier, I was upset and scared." Akiza said looking at the floor guiltily.

"I understand. But I think it was not just that." Kyu said as Akiza looks up to look at him. "When you summoned the Angel Banned Rose, I saw a kind of dark aura black surrounded you and your monster. And the more it grew, the more your hate controlled you." He explained.

* * *

An hour later, Yusei, Kyu and Akiza are in front of a screen showing various videos where children with the same power as Akiza and Kyu test their ability or undergo electro-shock sessions, Akiza looked away at that then that Kyu pressed the regrets that Sayer died so that he could not kill him himself.

"That's what we found in the rubble of the Arcadia Movement headquarters yesterday." Mina said next to the screen. "We found data on children abducted by the Arcadia Movement and records of the experiments they were doing in their laboratory." She says.

Kyu noticed that Akiza was pensive about what she just saw and heard and put a hand on his shoulder.

"The Public Safety Maintenance Bureau has investigated this case, but this evidence has devastating power. Sayer selected the children with the highest abilities, he had put in place a process to train them so that they could use their powers outside the duels. Then it seems he was sending them to the battlefield." Mina said before showing the list to Akiza to show her that she is, shocking Akiza who ran out of the room.

Yusei was about to join her, but Kyu put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm taking care of it." He said before starting to follow Akiza.

Once arrived in a room with a table with two chairs and windows overlooking the rest of the city, he found Akiza sitting on one of the chair's hands, joining together and looking at them with a sad expression.

"Are you ok?" Kyu asked, taking a seat in front of her.

"It's strange, I know you were right and he used me. But it still hurts me. And see all his children who have suffered because of him. Not to mention Misty's little brother." Akiza said stoking Kyu's curiosity.

"Misty? The super-known manikin? The one that all the guys in my class admire?" Kyu asked, trying to humor her last question.

"Yes, she. Her little brother, Tobby died because of the Arcadia movement and she holds me responsible." Akiza explains.

Kyu can't find the dead to describe what he wanted to do to Sayer if he was alive. But it's too late, he's dead.

"And you want to know what's the worst in history. I'm still happy with the moments I spent with Sayer. Even if he tried to use me... he accepted me. His existence was priceless to me." Akiza said.

"I understand." Kyu said surprising Akiza as he scratched his head awkwardly. "You were happy that someone accepts. I will not reject you for that. But people who trust you need you now. We are friends and nothing will change that." Kyu said before looking at the city and noting something special in her reflection: her eyes turned red.

"Friends... It's been a long time since I've had one." Akiza said looking at the city in turn.

"Will get used to it again, especially to me. I intend to keep the promise I made you." Kyu said as she pulled her four dragons out of her extra deck to look at them. "_I would like to know if you will help me, you four..._" he thought.

* * *

Later, Mina, Kyu, Akiza, Yusei, Jack, Lua and Luka are driven by a van to Goodwin's house which happens to be a manor house is located on an island accessible through a bridge and the van stopped in front of the door to enter.

"Wow, what a great mansion! This is director Goodwin's house?" Lua said surprised as Goodwin opened the door for them.

"I was waiting for you. Welcome everyone, Signers. Although it was done in a very roundabout way, I am happy to finally be able to meet you all." Goodwin said, greeting his guests.

"You're rotten to the bone." Jack said.

"Yusei, why did we come here? Did he not take your friends hostage to force you to participate in the Fortune Cup? And you trust him?" Akiza asked.

"No, I can't forgive him for what he has done so far, but the world is at the brink of destruction because of strange phenomena. And there is no one besides Goodwin who knows what's going on behind all that." Yusei answered.

"So you took the risk of accepting his invitation to extract information, is that it?" Akiza said.

"That's all we can do for the moment." Yusei said.

"Hey, say. What are you waiting for us?" Lua asked.

"I don't remember having invited you." Goodwin said.

"Oh come on! Don't be so stuck!" Lua said.

"I have nothing to do with someone who is not a Signer. I kindly ask you to leave." Goodwin said.

"With all due respect, as the twin brother of a Signer, he has as much right to enter as she does. And I'm not a Signer yet you want to see me." Kyu retorted.

"And I will not come without Lua.'' Luka said in turn.

"I can not help it in this case." Goodwin said before seeing Kyu's eyes more closely. "_So that to begin._" He thought.

"It's great, Lua." Luka said holding his brother's arm.

"Uh, yes..." Lua said a little disappointed.

"Now, let me introduce you. Here I pray you." Goodwin said.

Once in, he leads them to what appears to be an Aztec-inspired corridor.

"Where do we go?" Luka asked.

"The King has been driven here before." Goodwin said.

"It was someone else. I am no longer the King." Jack said.

"Well, then I'll take the risk of calling you Jack Atlas now." Said Goodwin before they arrived in a dark room that was lit by a red light on the floor and that the walls show a cloudless night sky with an Aztec building in front of them and a trademark brand dragon mark like the one Yusei, Jack, Luka and Akiza connect together.

"What's that?" Akiza asked.

"This form!" Yusei said surprised at seeing the same pattern as on the floor on an arcane serving as an entrance.

"It's the same as our marks" Luka said.

"The Crimson Dragon." Akiza said.

"Yes, it is the Signers symbol that has been transmitted as the legend of the Star People." Goodwin said as Yusei's park, Jack, Akiza, Luka and Kyu's eyes light up.

"Luka! And everyone ! Kyu your eyes!" He says pointing out to the Signers what's going on with Kyu's eyes.

It is then that a Dragon resembling that on the arcane appears around the building.

"The Crimson Dragon..." Yusei said, remembering what happened during his duel with Jack. "That day, the Turbo Duel we had at the empty Duel Stadium was supposed to be just a fight with our pride in play. But that's when the Crimson Dragon showed up." Yusei said.

"Yes, at that time, you were both guided by the Crimson Dragon and came to Neo Domino City." Goodwin said.

"We were guided by the Crimson Dragon?" I thought it was you who put all this in place!" Yusei said confused.

"We were settling our accounts!" The Crimson Dragon has nothing to do with it! Jack said.

"It is, in fact, the destiny deviated by the power of the Crimson Dragon. I did nothing but act according to his wishes." Goodwin said.

"Don't give up on us." Kyu said as she stepped forward to be closer to Goodwin. "It's the Crimson Dragon who got you guys, kidnaps Yusei's friends forcing him to participate in a tournament to find his brandmates. I hate these kinds of people who use deities to justify their actions. You could just promise him a better life for Satellite residents or some shit like that. You chose the most illegal option." He said.

"And I'm sorry." Said Goodwin.

"Do you think we'll believe it?" Yusei asked

"Whether you believe it or not depends only on you. However, as long as you remain Signers, you will not be able to escape this fate. Never." Goodwin said.

"The fate of the Signers?" Akiza said looking at her mark and remembering when her mark and her powers manifested themselves and where she accidentally hurt her father. "My powers, which were feared and hated by all around me, intensified because of the flames of rage that consumed me." She says.

"But without these powers, you would not have met, would you?" Goodwin asked. "This mark is a sign given only to the duelists chosen by the Crimson Dragon. The destiny of the Signers and that of each of you are involved and guide you all. And this, Luka, applies to you too." Goodwin said, looking at his mark.

"These memories of when I was little that I had long forgotten... I communicated with the spirits of the monsters of Duel in a different world from ours." Luka said.

"The world of spirits." Kyu said attracting everyone's attention. "Sometimes I go in too." He said taking out his Deck with the Dark Wizards card is visible at the bottom of his deck.

"Yes, and I met the Ancient Fairy Dragon. I have not stopped asking since, if there was a reason behind this meeting. But now I know. My destiny is to save the Ancient Fairy Dragon. No, it's my wish! Yes, I want to save the Fairy Dragon and the spirit world!" Luka said.

"You can not turn your eyes away. You all share the same brand. You have been chosen as the reincarnation of the legendary Signers. Whether you like it or not, it was decided that you would meet thousands of years later and that your fate would be so." Goodwin said.

"Let the Signers meet..." Akiza says.

"Our destinies..." Luka said before the Dragon roared and disappeared, stopping Kyu's marks and eyes from shining.

"Are not Signers supposed to be five?" Lua asked.

"Who is the fifth?" Kyu asked.

"The last one woke up a long time ago. Goodwin replied, surprising everyone. "Without memories. Just a deck, a Duel Record and a name." Goodwin said while everyone looks at Kyu.

"Me? I don't even have a brand, how it's possible." Kyu asked with shock.

"Your mark is manifested by your eyes. They shined like the rest of the brands, it's enough proof for me. Especially what will happen next." He said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"I'll show you." Goodwin said raising his hand as the scenery changes to give way to the Nazca ruins by day. "Thousands of years ago, the Crimson Dragon came down from heaven and sealed the Incarnations of Evil in this land. These seals are known as the Nazca Lines. This truth is part of a forbidden story that has only been passed on to us. And recently ... strange phenomena occurred where the Geoglyphs suddenly disappeared from the plains of Nazca. These are the actions of the Dark Signers." Explains Goodwin as the phenomenon he talks about occurs with various geoglyphs.

More specifically Spider, Monkey, Giant, Lizard, and Hummingbird.

"The Dark Signers..." Yusei said remembering the one he fought.

"Have brands like yours that are the symbol of Dark Signers." Goodwin explained.

"You can't escape the special terrain they create. In addition, their attackers will materialize and touch you. And also, these Dark Synchro monsters... The Dark Synchro summon allows you to summon monsters of negative level thanks to a Dark Tuner. It's a way of fighting that defies logic." Yusei explained.

"Yes, if our way of fighting is based on the power of life, it would be reasonable to think that their power is that of the underworld." Goodwin said.

"The power of the underground world?" Yusei asked.

"As you know, whenever a Signer of Darkness appears, a Geolyphe disappears. Their arrival plunged all Neo Domino City into a crisis between life and death." Goodwin said.

"Yes, I saw it clearly with my own eyes. I saw a lot of people become their victims at Satellite! Just like the ones you call "sacrifices"!" Yusei said angrily.

"It's safe to say that their actions have exceeded all my predictions. To tell the truth, the Geoglyphs that appeared in the city caused a lot of victims. The phenomena you saw with your own eyes at Satellite also occurred in the city. Because of the mosnets that came out of the geoglyphs, hundreds of people in the area could not be found." Goodwin said while what happened in town was visible to all scary Lua and Luka.

"These are the Earthbound Immortal?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, the Earthbound Immortals are the gods of Dark Signers who are summoned by sacrificing people." Goodwin explained.

"What happens to the sacrificed people?" Jack asked.

"I myself do not know anything about it." Goodwin replied frustratingly Jack. "This situation requires immediate action. If we remain the crusaders, all the inhabitants of the city and Satellite will fall under the clutches of Dark Signers, and Neo Domino City will surely collapse. As in the vision you all had." He explained.

"When you say all the people in the city and Satellite..." Luka said.

"Did you really mean everyone?" Lua said pursuing what her sister said.

"It was an inevitable fight from the beginning. Signers and Dark Signers are like shadow and light. The only people who can beat the Dark Signers and save us from this situation between life and death are you, the Signers." Goodwin explained.

"I don't care about destiny! I decide alone what I want to do!" Jack said.

"Goodwin, there's one more thing I want to ask you." Yusei said.

"What?" Goodwin asked.

"When I went back to Satellite, a man who was an old friend and whom I thought was dead, appeared to me as Dark Signer. Kalin Kessler: He was once the captain of the same duel team as Jack and I. He has become a Dark Signer with terrifying powers. His Hundred Eyes Dragon has incredible magical powers. Yes, but Kalin's real goal was to summon an even more terrifying monster. It was then that I realized that the Satellite people had been assembled to serve as a sacrifice to his monster. I could not believe my eyes. And I had to admit, that Kalin had gained immense power. The Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu was an incredible monster that was not affected by Magic or Trap, and could not be attacked by monsters. If the duel had not been interrupted by a failure of my Duel Runner, I would be dead by now. How did Kalin become a Signer of Darkness?" Yusei explained before finally asking that question.

"Answer! And what are these Dark Signers in the end?!" Jack said.

"It might be better if you do not know it." Goodwin said.

"Do not worry about me! Yusei and I are going to have a duel to death with a man who was before our friend!" Jack said.

"I'm willing to risk my life to protect the city and Satellite. But if there was a way for Kalin and the others to become as before..." Yusei said before interrupted by Goodwin.

"There are not any." He said dryly. "It's impossible for Dark Signers to become the ones they once were. It's completely impossible." He said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"The Dark Signers are the souls of the dead who have awakened their abilities. In other words, they are no longer of this world." He said shocking everyone.

"What are you saying?" Jack said in shock.

"They are no longer... of this world?" Akiza said.

"W-What does that mean?" Lua asked with fear.

"It's clear though." Kyu said. "They are dead and the Earthbound Immortal brought them back to life with the abilities they have now." He said.

"Kalin is already dead..." Yusei said.

"That's enough! The dead can not come back to life!" Jack said.

"They are destructive gods, you had marks on your arms that can shine, and my eyes change color and can shine. And we are embarking on a war between shadow and light. I believe that the dead who come back to life is the least surprising thing that can happen." Kyu said.

"And they can, it's an incredible phenomenon happening behind the door of the underworld. Even the levels of the Dark Synchro monsters that become negative are proof that they are messengers of the underworld. Destiny is running. We can not go back. Either you defeat the Dark Signers, or this world will perish with us. The decision is in your hands. Think carefully about what you have to do and give me an answer. However, we do not have much time left." Goodwin said as he leaves the room to let them think.

* * *

Later, the group finds themselves outside the room each thinking in their own way.

Kyu landed on a balcony to observe the sky with Mana in the form of Spirit next to him.

"What are you going to do for this war?" Mana asked.

"Is not it obvious? I'm going to fight." Kyu replied. "I want to take revenge on this bastard of Nemesis. And I want those whom the Earthbound Immortal have brought back to find peace." He said.

"Are you sure? Did you see what happened last time? You could really die this time." Warned Mana.

"If we do not succeed, we die anyway. So both take the option where I'm not a coward." Kyu retorted.

"I will not be able to change your mind." Mana said.

" You've understood everything." Kyu said looking at the 4 Dragons cards he used to duel.

* * *

The next morning, the five Signers along with Lua Mina and Goodwin wait for a helicopter on an airstrip at the top of a building.

"So, this is the moment." Luka said.

"Yes." Lua said.

"It looks like the fog that envelops Satellite is coming from the site of the Old Momentum." Goodwin said.

"The Old Momentum?" Akiza asked.

" What is that?" Lua asked.

"Fate will guide you, son of the developer of the Old Momentum Dr. Fudo." Goodwin said surprising everyone.

"The son of the developer?" Akiza said surprised.

"Yusei? What does it mean?" Lua said.

"The wheels of fate are starting to turn. Your mission to all is to defeat the Dark Signers and regain turning the Old Momentum in the right direction." Said Goodwin before a helicopter landed and the pilot turned out to be a tall, strong man, dark hair, darker skin color, prominent eyebrows wearing a city security service uniform in fate.

"Agent Trudge, I am at your disposal!" Trudge said to see Kyu. "You!" He said pointing at him.

"What, me?" Kyu asked, pointing at herself.

"I was one of your first two kind of victims..." he said before being interrupted by Kyu.

"Ah! Yeah, it's back to me, you're one of the two cops who tried to stop me when I broke into the cops to get info on me." Kyu said before making an embarrassed head. "Sorry for the scar." He apologized.

"Just a sorry one. You saw what I have on my face because of you!" Trudge said angry.

"Do you want me to do what more? That I kiss you?!" Kyu asked, laughing a little at him making Yusei laugh.

"I received the order from the Director of all escort you to this discharge!" Trudge said before Mina approached him to talk to him.

"Are you coming too?" Trudge asked.

"Yes! I will be honored to serve you, Miss Mina!" Trudge said.

"A mission so early in the morning is quite difficult, is not it, Agent Trudge?" Mina asked.

"Not really..." Trudge said, blushing slightly.

"Bein everybody. This way please." Mina said.

"Goodwin, if we manage to defeat them, I want you to connect the Deadalus Bridge to the city." Yusei asked, surprising his friends.

"The Deadalus Bridge that links Satellite to the city ... do you plan to do like this legendary man who fought to build this bridge?" Goodwin asked.

"If your story is true, there will be no reason to discriminate against Satellite." Yusei said.

"Very good, I promise you." Goodwin said before the five Signers and Lua started moving forward as the Kyu, Yusei and Jack Duels Runner were brought into the helicopter's hall.

"So you're a turbo duelist." Jack said with a half smile.

"Don't get excited, it's just because I don't have to pass the permit to drive." Kyu replied.

"Out of curiosity, what monster made him his scar?" Yusei asked.

"The Fusion Dragon with its tail." Kyu replied as they sit in the helicopter with Akiza sitting next to him.

"That doesn't bother you?" Akiza asked.

"No problem." Kyu said.

"Do you think we'll have a chance?" Akiza asked.

"We all have important things to lose if we fail. It's enough for us motivated to succeed." Kyu said as the helicopter took off. "My proof of absence for the Duel Academy interest in being concrete to justify all the absences I'm doing right now." Kyu thought as she saw him from the helicopter.


	12. Chapter 12

Once at Satellite, Yusei asked Truge to land at the house that he and Kyu had left to help Akiza's father, which he reluctantly did.

"You're scared for them, are not you?" Kyu asked.

"Yes. This is where I grew up." Yusei said before seeing two people with whom they were when Akiza's father asked for help with several children behind them.

"Jack!" The woman said, going to see who she was calling.

"Martha!" Jack said surprised.

"You grew up well." Martha said happily.

"It's been a long time since I left." Jack said.

"Go, as before. Go for it: "A King must always..."." Martha said advancing one of her hands.

Jack made a surprised face with a touch of hesitation before finally acting. While Yusei smiles knowing what will happen.

"A King must always show respect to a lady." Jack said kneeling before giving Martha a kiss surprising everyone as Kyu refrains from exploding with laughter.

"You are such a nice boy!" Martha said hugging Jack before seeing Kyu. "I didn't show up when we saw each other yesterday. My name is Martha." She said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Kyu said shaking her hand as the children greeted Yusei before they were frightened at seeing Kyu.

"Don't blame them. You made them very scared during your first duel of the Fortune Cup." Martha said.

"I recognize that the way I finished it was sinister. I just hoped that people will see beyond the monster they see in me now." Kyu said as she saw the children.

"I thought Satellite would be a scary place." Lua said.

"There are happy, lively children here." Luka said seeing the kids happy with Yusei and excited seeing Jack.

"Pff, will know. Satellite will always be Satellite." Trudge said.

"It's not because a neighborhood is rotten and some scum trailed the streets that it is necessarily full of bad things." Kyu said.

"You did not change Trudge. What's a guy like you doing in the neighborhood?" Said the man who was with Martha at the entrance of the house.

"Hey, you're the guy from the last time!" Trudge said, recognizing the man. "I came here on the order of the director. Who could come here of himself?" He asked retortly.

"There are at least six or seven in this case, Trudge." Kyu retorted as children next to the man watched Trudge as a child stayed. "What do you want?" He asked him.

"Are you part of the security, sir?" The child asked politely.

"So what?" Trudge asked.

"It's cool! I would like to wear this uniform too!" Replied the surprising child Trudge.

"R-Really? Well, there is no one in the corner who wears me as well." Trudge said.

"Especially since you're the only one in the corner right now." Kyu said.

"I didn't show up at our first meeting. My name is Blister." The man said to Kyu who shook his hand.

"Martha, are everyone good at Satellite?" Yusei asked as Martha hesitated to answer him.

* * *

Later they are all hiding inside.

"Yesterday, a black fog suddenly fell on Satellite, and when it dissipated, the people who were there had simply disappeared." Martha explained.

"Disappeared?" Yusei said.

"Yes. Almost everybody. But the Fog did not spread so far so we were spared." Martha said.

"Rally, Tank? Nerve? Blits and Crow didn't come back." Blister said.

"What are you saying?" Yusei asked surprised while he and Jack looked at Blister.

"I hope we are wrong." Martha said.

"Are all your friends, Yusei?" Lua asked.

"Yes." Replied Yusei, saddening the twin and Akiza.

"Hey, you would not know Senator Izinski?" Martha asked Akiza.

"Yes, I'm his daughter, Akiza." Akiza replied.

"Really? Yusei, Kyu, you managed to open the doors of her heart I guess. I am relieved. I understand better why Kyu wanted so much to help you. You're very pretty." Martha said, blushing Akiza who looked at Kyu who looked away innocently. "And on your side? Don't tell me you're still afraid of Kalin, huh?" Martha asked Yusei.

"Yes... This terrifying card that activates by sucking the souls of people: the Earthbound Immortal. To be honest, I'm afraid of this card. But I have a lot of friends on my side." Yusei said.

"Don't misunderstand me. I am not the friend of anyone." Jack said.

"Once I felt this feeling of camaraderie, I felt that I could overcome these fears. Besides, Kalin was also a friend of mine." Yusei said.

"Well said. This is my Yusei! So you go to the base of the Dark Factors, right?" Martha asked what Yusei nodded. "But it's getting late so I suggest you spend the night here. I'm going to prepare the dinner." She says.

* * *

Later at dinner, everyone sits at the table and eats their meal quietly, except for Kyu who did not touch his plate and looked at her thoughtfully.

"It's okay?" Martha asked seeing Kyu's behavior.

"Not really. I still think of the monster that causes my injury. He was summoned because of three of my Dragons. And it happened because something pushed me to invoke them. And I wonder if I should not give up using it." Kyu said.

"I don't think you should do that." Akiza said. "Your Dragons were just part of his strategy. You don't have to regret being served." She says.

"She's right. It is in addition thanks to them that you are there." Luka said.

"You're right." Kyu said before starting to eat before a lightning bolt falls nearby, breaking the windows.

"What's going on?!" Yusei asked.

"Everyone is okay." Martha asked as everyone looks out the window to see Nemesis and the man who seems to be the leader of the Dark Factors.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"Kyu did not tell you about me?" Nemesis asked while everyone except Kyu and surprise resembled him.

"Nemesis." Kyu said with rage in her stomach.

"My name is Roman. Yes, I am the Shadow Factor at the Spider Mark." The man said as his hood falls revealing a dark-skinned face, dark red markings, hair and white eyes and white eyes replace with black as he shows them his mark.

"I heard that the Covenanters came, I came to greet them. The welcome ceremony is of course a duel." Says Roman.

"I thought you'd like a Kyu revenge, so I came with him." Nemesis said.

"What you said?" Jack said angrily.

"Jack!" Yusei said as he and Kyu blocked Jack with their arms. "We can not fight here. Or they will be absorbed by the geoglyphs of flames. We must move them away from here. You are entrusted with Martha and the children." He says as Jack reluctantly agrees as Kyu and Yusei open the door. "I'll be your Roman opponent. Follow us." He said as he and Kyu come out the window and parent to their Duel Runner to take their Duel Disk before Akiza rejoins them.

"I'm coming with you." Akiza said while Yusei and Kyu agree.

* * *

Later both Signers as well as Nemesis and Roman is in a deserted street.

"Before the duel begins, let me introduce you to your opponent." Nemesis said as Kyu's shadow grew and a version of him emerged with his outfit and his Dragon Mage Duel Disk.

"The Dragon Mage." Kyu said.

"Exactly. I want to keep our next duel for later. And who better to face than your alter ego." Nemesis said with amusement.

"I guess I have no choice." Kyu said angrily.

"Exactly." Says the Dragon Mage as their Duel Disk activates along with those of Yusei and Roman and their respective duels begin and Roman's mark appears in the sky the same size as it does on the Nazca line and it also appears on the ground perfectly superimposed on that of the sky, while the eyes of Kyu and the marks of Yusei and Akiza begins to shine.

* * *

"DUEL!" Say Kyu and the Dragon Mage at the same time.

Kyu: **4000 Life points**

Mage Dragon: **4000 Life points**

"Since we are in your head, it's up to you." The Dragon Mage said with confidence.

Kyu just drew a card before thinking about a strategy.

"I put a monster face down and I finish my turn." Kyu said putting a monster before finishing his turn and the Dragon Mage Draw a card and think about the strategy of his alter ego.

"I summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves in Defense Mode." The Dragon Mage said as his monster appears on the ground. The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (LV03, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1000 Def: 500). "I then place a face-up card and finish my turn." He said.

Kyu just drew a card and put it face down.

"_He's planning something, and his face-up monster must be Marshmallow. I have to force him to change tactics._" Thought the Dragon Mage, drawing a card. "I place a card face-down and finish my turn." He said.

Kyu draws a card and smiles on his lip.

"I send a card from my hand to the graveyard to Special Summon The Tricky." Kyu said sending a card from his hand as his monster appeared on the ground. The Tricky (LV05, Type : Spellcaster/Effect, Attribute: Wind, Atk: 2000 Def: 1200). "Now he will be able to attack your monster." He said before his monster attacked his opponent's. "I'm finishing my turn." He said.

The Dragon Mage drew a map and pondered how quickly and easily it was done.

"I summon a face-back monster and finish my turn." Says the Dragon Mage.

"_His deck is different from mine. I have to be careful because he knows mine._" Kyu thought, drawing a card. "I put two cards face down and The Tricky will destroy your face-back monster." He said as his monster once more destroyed the face-down monster of the Dragon Mage. I then place it in defense mode and finish my turn. He said as the Dragon Mage draws a card.

"I summon The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor in attack mode." "Says the Dragon Mage while his monster, armor without helmet with blue flames appears. The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (LV04, Type : Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1000 Def: 2000). "Then I use Foolish Burial to bring back the monster you destroyed: The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm." He said as the monster returned to the field. The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm (LV04, Type : Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1500 Def: 500). "I will then use them to create the recovery network." He said as his two monsters perform an Xyz summon. "I summoned Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" He said as the Dragon appeared making Kyu back from fear. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (Rank4, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000).

"My Dragon..." Kyu said, afraid that in a way the situation he was facing Nemesis reproduced.

Akiza looked at Kyu and saw his fear, but could do nothing but feel sorry for him.

"You feel for them the same fear that we had with them on Neo Domino City." The Dragon Mage said before looking in the direction of Roman to see that he invokes his Earthbound Immortal. "The Earthbound Immortal Uru is coming." He said amused.

"Wait, how do you know the name of his Earthbound Immortal?" Kyu asked as he noticed Jack came close to two children as they are all four wrapped up in a red bubble pretending to be protected from the Earthbound Immortal.

"You'll know the truth only if you beat me." The Dragon Mage said before continuing the duel. "Now I can play the magic card The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch. This card allows me to use an XYZ monster and its XYZ hardware to summon an Xyz monster of a higher rank than the XYZ monster to use as a hardware." He said as his Dragon makes an Xyz summon. "I summon Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" He said as a more dangerous version of the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon appears. Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (Rank5, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 3000 Def: 2500).

"I've never seen this card before..." Kyu said with surprise and fear.

"Then I activate his special ability. By removing an XYZ material it can reduce the attack of your monster to 0 and appropriate the amount." Explained the Dragon Mage as his Dragon appropriates the Mysterious's points of attack. "Now destroys his monster." He said as his monster launched an attack.

Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (Rank5, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 5000 Def: 2500).

The Tricky (LV05, Type : Spellcaster/Effect, Attribute: Wind, Atk: 0 Def: 1200).

"Not so fast, I revealed two of my face-down cards, Negate Attack and Spellbinding Circle, which cancels your attack and prevents it from attacking again or changing positions." Kyu said hoping to regain the advantage during the duel.

"Not if I activate his second Effect: once per turn I can remove an XYZ material to cancel the activation of a magic or trap card and destroy it and I choose your Spellbinding Circle." Says the Dragon Mage as his monster cancels the most embarrassing card but because of the other cancels the attack of his Dragon anyway. "You have gained a slight reprieve. I advise you to enjoy it." Says the Dragon Mage.

"I was as boring as that during the Fortune Cup face Banjo?" Kyu asked Akiza who hesitated to answer. "I'm going to take that for a "yes"." He said without being angry.

"I'm finishing my turn." Said the Dragon Mage

Kyu was preparing to draw before seeing a building begin to look suddenly, looking at it he could see a person he identifies as Martha help a child who took refuge there to join Trudge who accompanied him but because of the building that starts to shake and it eventually fall before being absorbed by the Earthbound Immortal Roman.

"Martha!" Shout everyone except Shock Roman, Nemesis silently observing all that is happening and the Dragon Mage.

"Well, it looks like it's always the good guys who die first." The Dragon Mage said before he started laughing as the children that Jack was holding mourned the death of their surrogate mother.

"What's so funny...?" Kyu growled.

"You said something?" The Dragon Mage asked as he stopped laughing.

Suddenly a red aura surrounds Kyu which worried everyone included Nemesis as the Deck and Kyu's Extra Deck started to glow slightly.

"I asked you what's so funny!" Kyu shouted as he opened his eyes as they glowed an intense red and he drew a card. "I revealed my face-up card, Swords of Revealing Light." He said.

"And by removing an XYZ material the Effect is canceled and the card is destroyed." The Dragon Mage said using his latest XYZ material.

"You did exactly what I wanted." Kyu said revealing his surprising strategy to his alter ego. "Since you have more monster than me in the field, I'm going to be able to summon the Toy Knight specifically and summon another one." He said as his two monsters appeared on the ground.

Toy Knight (LV04, Type : Machine/Effect, Attribue: Terre, Atk: 200 Def: 1200) x2

"Then I create the network recovery!" He said as his two monsters perform an Xyz summon. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, come down! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" He said as his monster appeared on the ground.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (Rank4, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000)

"Even if you use his ability I will always have something going on." The Dragon Mage said with some restraint in his voice.

"It's not over yet! I'm playing the same card you used earlier, The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch." Kyu said as his Dragon performs an XYZ summon. "From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls of your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" He says as he pulls out the card that has just appeared in his Extra Deck and places it on his Duel Disk where the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon card is, showing it.

Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (Rank5, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 3000 Def: 2500).

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Scream Nemesis and the Dragon Mage in unison.

"And as you do not XYZ hardware, you can't prevent it from flying your dragon all points of attack." Kyu said activating the Effect of his Dragon. Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (Rank5, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 8000 Def: 2500).

(for the one of the Dragon Mage) Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (Rank5, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 0 Def: 2500).

"I'm screwed." The Dragon Mage said with fear.

"Nope! You're dead, bastard! Now Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon attacks his Dragon!" Kyu ordered as his Dragon spewed a discharge of purple energy that disintegrated both the Dragon Mage and his Dragon as he screamed in pain and agony.

Mage Dragon : **0 Life points**

* * *

Akiza approached Kyu as the hologram of her Dragon disappears and he is now tinted serenely. As if, he was contemplating something.

"Kyu, are you okay?" Akiza asked.

"Strangely despite what has just happened, yes. Better than ever." Kyu said in a sigh.

"Rally!" Yusei yelled, drawing their attention to see that he had also finished his duel, but was standing on his knees, his hands on the ground and restraining himself from crying.

Kyu and Akiza decide to join him at the same time as Trudge, Jack, and Lua and Luka who has just arrived.

"Yusei!" They say approaching him before seeing the other Dark Signers, a man of Yusei's age whom Kyu identified as Kalin, Misty and two other hooded, a woman with a physical all there is more normal and a man of strong build.

"What a funny show. But it's time for the battle between the Signers and the Dark Signers to really start." Roman said as Nemesis joined them.

"Each duel will be decided by the stars of destiny." Said the man of strong build.

"The stars of destiny?" Akiza asked.

"Don't think you've surpassed your fear of Earthbound Immortal, Yusei! There are a lot of fears you do not even know. Fear of me for example..." Kalin said before laughing like a psychopath.

"Yes, I'm afraid... of my own rage that drives me all to crush you!" Yusei said with determination. "Dark Signers... I will never forgive you!" He said.

"Girl." The tall man said, showing him a card that she quickly recognized.

"It's...?!" She said surprised.

"This card was yours, no? If you want to recover this card, challenge me in a duel. I will not run away or hide myself." Asked the tall man. "My name is Devack. I am the Dark Signers to the mark of the Monkey." He presented himself in his mark.

"Well, let's meet where we are destined, that is, each of your fate stars." Roman says as he and the other Dark Signers turn around and leave.

"Our duel will take place once you beat them Kyu. Good luck." Nemesis said before joining his colleagues.

Kyu gritted his teeth at seeing Nemesis doing so.


	13. Chapter 13

At Martha's in the dining room the two children that Jack has protected and the one for whom Martha sacrificed herself still cried her death apologetically for what happened.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. It's because Martha tried to save me!" Said a blue haired child.

"I see, then Martha..." said a man in a white coat that Kyu guessed to be the one who took care of his wound a few days ago.

"I'm sorry! I was there with her and yet it still happened! If only I caught his hand, then... ! Excuse me!" Trudge said filled with regret.

"Don't say that Trudge is not your fault." Said one of the three children.

"If we had not gone there to begin..." said the blue haired child.

"It's our fault! The third child says as they start crying again before Jack knocks his fists against the table.

"That's enough! Stop bawling! It's not your fault!" Jack said, making the kids stop crying.

"It's true. It's not your fault. It's the fault of all the Dark Signers. They did not take that Martha, but Rally and the others! To retrieve Martha, Rally and all the others, we must defeat the Dark Signers!" Yusei said surprising everyone.

"Wait! Do you mean that Matha is not dead?" Asked the man in a white coat.

"Yes. At this moment, inconceivable events are happening here at Satellite and in the city. The geoglyphs that appeared there, the mysterious bustle enveloping Satellite, the people who have disappeared, Martha, Rally and the others... All this was caused by the Dark Signers." Yusei explained.

"So you mean, if we beat them, Martha will come back?" Asked the man in a white coat.

"Yes." Yusei answered.

"That's the truth, Yusei?" Asked one of the children.

"Yes, I believe it." Yusei answered the children. "We will defeat them. So you have to stop crying. We will bring back Martha." He said, giving hope to the children.

* * *

Later Akiza went to see Kyu who is sitting on the stairs with the blue haired child next to him.

"Are you going to help Yusei bring Martha back?" The child asked.

"Yeah. I promise you." Kyu said before taking out a hidden Deck in his jacket and pulling out a card he gives to the child. "Take it, this card has always had a gift to make me smile during the darkest moments. It could help you get some sleep or some joy in these dark times." He said, handing him a Kuriboh card.

"Really?" The child asked.

"Really. You should go to bed. I'm sure the first thing you'll see when you wake up will be Martha." Kyu said with a hint of humor as the child thanked him before climbing into her room.

"You're doing well with the kids." Akiza observes, pointing out her presence in Kyu.

"To have been big brother helps a little." Kyu said, making Akiza understand something.

"You have recovered memories! It's awesome. Remember what else?" Akiza asked.

"Everything. But don't say anything to others, please. The Dark Signers are a priority." Kyu said.

"Okay. But now, do you have any idea why at some point new cards will appear in your Deck?" Akiza asked.

"No, but I think it's related to Nemesis. I don't know why, it's just an intuition." Kyu answered before looking at Akiza who sat next to him making their face close to each other making him blush.

"I want to know, what will you do once all this is over?" Akiza asked.

"I will continue to go to the duel academy. Just to piss off Heitmann." Kyu said smiling to himself.

"He's still a teacher?" Akiza asked in surprise.

"He even became Deputy Director. And god he hates me for blowing up the fireworks in the academy. I can't help it if he has no humor." Kyu said.

"It's pretty bad stuff." Akiza retorted.

"I'm assuming that if I really wanted to do some damage I would have released one of my monsters. Kyu said relativizing. "And why are you part of the academy?" He asked.

"I could not get any more insults that I suffered because of my powers. So I left after destroying the roof of the hall dueling arena with one of my monsters." Akiza replied.

"It was you who had destroyed it!" Kyu said surprised.

"It surprises you?" Akiza asked.

"Not that much, but in my first duel in the academy. The tarpaulin that covered the hole to let go when I was right under a rainy day. So I took a small waterfall in the head." Kyu explained before Akiza burst out laughing. "And you, what will you do when it's over?" He asked.

"I am going to make up for lost time with my parents, and I will reinstate myself at the Duel Academy. I just hope they will not insult me anymore." Akiza replied, exposing her fears.

"They will have to do to me if it happens. We don't insult my friends without paying the price." Kyu said.

"Thank you, but protected ladies gentes is more the work of a knight than a Mage." Akiza said with humor.

"But a dragon always protects the beautiful girl he has taken away from those who come to fetch her." Kyu retorted, making Akiza blush.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Akiza asked.

"Only an idiot will question that evidence." Kyu said as they both blush now.

* * *

Later all the Factholders as well as Trudge, Mina and Lua are gathered in the dining room of Martha's house.

"Yusei, was what you said true? You said that if we beat the Dark Signers, the people who disappeared would come back? So?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Yusei said shocking Jack and Trudge.

"What are you talking about, Yusei?!" Trudge said grabbing him by the collar.

"I... just wanted to believe it." Yusei said.

"What are you trying to do by saying such lies?!" Trudge said outraged by Yusei's act.

"He wanted to give hope to children." Kyu said, forcing Trudge to let go of Yusei.

"I believe what Yusei said." Akiza said surprising everyone except Kyu. "If we beat them, everyone will come back, I'm sure!" She says.

"You just think like that because you feel responsible for what you did!" Jack said.

"And you, do you feel responsible for doing what you did to steal Yusei's first Duel Runner and Stardust Dragon?" Kyu retorted, shocking the old King.

"How do you know that..." Jack asked in shock.

"I have flashes when I beat my alter ego. And in what I saw, it confirmed that Yusei's lie is true." Kyu said.

"Do you think I'll believe you so easily?!" Jack said.

"I will believe it. I want to believe that everyone's future is tied to the outcome of this battle!" Akiza said.

"Akiza and Kyu may be right. We must close the doors of the underworld." Mina said.

"Yes. The only thing we can do is believe in our future." Yusei said.

"But we don't even know where are these stars of destiny of which they spoke." Lua said.

"I think they're referring to the four controllers that were used to master the Old Momentum. I heard that before the Old Momentum was out of control, his seal broke. These controllers were assigned four code names. Apu Ccapac, Ccarayhua, Aslla piscu, Cusillu. In quechua, it means "giant", "lizard", "hummingbird" and "monkey"." Explained Mina.

"These are the geoglyphs that have disappeared!" Akiza observes.

"But there is always the spider." Lua said.

"The spider is the code name of the Old Momentum himself, Uru. To seal the Old Momentum, everyone must activate a controller." Mina said.

"So this Roman of the last time must be their leader." Akiza said.

"He said he had to come to him once the other four defeated, right?" Trudge said.

"Presumably the cards you all use, except the Fairy Dragon who is still in the hands of the enemy, are the same cards that sealed those controllers." Explained Mina.

"It's the truth?" Yusei asked.

"I was told that it was Dr. Fudo who gave these cards to the Director." Mina answered.

"My father? Impossible! So, this seal...?! Did Goodwin say anything about my dad?" Yusei asked.

"All he told me was that he tried to stop him from being out of control." Mina answered.

"So, how did these cards come to them?" Trudge asked.

"He dropped them in the wild and they went from hand to hand until they found them. And thanks to the Public Safety Maintenance Bureau, he was able to know in which hands they passed." Mina answered.

"So regardless of the method used, we were all manipulated by Goodwin finally huh?" Jack asked.

"I will not say more about the motivations of the Director. The die is cast. Only you, the Activists, can stop Dark Signers. The future of this world is in your hands." Mina said, taking out a card with four crosses around what appears to be a crater. "The locations of each of the controllers are reported here: the giant, the lizard, the hummingbird and the monkey." She said, pointing to the controllers pointing to the geoglyphs she was quoting.

" So what do we do ? Should we all go in order?" Trudge asked.

"It would be a waste of time. The duels are one-on-one after all. I will go alone. If this brand of Crimson Dragon wants to fight a Dark Signers, then there is no point in going all together, following each other like little dogs." Jack said.

"But the group had just formed..." Lua said.

"Jack is right. We are five and there are five Dark Signers. Each of his own, we can cover more ground and I could save time for one of you to join me and use his card to seal the Old Momentum." Kyu said.

"And even if we are separated, it will not change the fact that we are in it all together." Yusei said.

"Who is fighting who then?" Trudge asked.

"I think Kalin is waiting for me at the giant's symbol. I will go there." Yusei said.

"The lizard is Misty, that's where I'll go." Akiza said.

"The monkey is Devack. I want to recover the Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luca said.

"I'll encourage you Luca!" Lua said.

"The colibiri... that's where I'm going." Jack said.

"So it's me who will take care of Roman." Kyu said.

"All right, I'm taking Lua and Luca with me in the car." Trudge said.

"Akiza will come with me." Mina said.

"Okay." Akiza said.

"I guess I keep the shop, huh? Oh no matter, I'll take care of the kids so you can rest easy." Blister said.

" Very good ! We will start tomorrow morning!" Yusei said.

* * *

The next day, while it is still dark at Satellite because of huge black cloud, everyone is in a vehicle, ready to leave.

"Are you okay, Luca, Lua?" Yusei asked.

"Yes." Luca answered.

"I'll be with her anyway!" Lua said.

"Understood." Yusei said.

"From now on, your skills are the only things that will decide the winner!" Jack said.

"Everyone, the Dark Signers will not be beating so easily. We will be involved in difficult fights, but when that happens, remember that we are all friends! Even if we are separated, we are always connected by links that are strong! Make sure you win and meet us again!" Yusei said before everyone starts their vehicles and heads off to their destination.

* * *

Kyu continued on his way and once he's far enough away from the others not to be seen, he decides to make a detour to where Akiza is heading.


	14. Chapter 14

When he arrived, Kyu saw the car Mina and Akiza used to stop in front of a ruined amusement park. He stopped there and began to walk in search of Akiza without success. He finally enters a building that he climbs to hope to have a clear enough sight to find but once arrived at the penultimate floor, he took a blow that knocked him down by a person wearing a raincoat with a hat and sunglasses.

* * *

Upon waking, Kyu saw the man who knocked him out without his hat and his glasses in front of a broken window where the duel between Akiza with the detached hair and a sadistic expression on the face while on his ground is the Black Rose Dragon and the Phoenixian Seed, while on Misty's is the Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua.

Akiza : **1600 Life Points**

Misty : **1100 Life Points**

"Go Akiza! Show him your true power! Smash it well!" Said the man before he took a maniacal laugh

"You!" Kyu said recognizing his voice.

The man turned around revealing that it was Sayer, who survived the destruction of the Arcadia movement building.

"You're awake, huh?!" Sayer said activating his Duel Disk while Kyu activated his.

"What are you looking for?! Why did you show up here?!" Kyu asked.

"It's because the Dark Singers infiltrated the Arcadia Movement that it happened to me." Sayer said raising his hair to show half of his face disfigured by a large scar.

"Look on the bright side, you look better like that. Your body reflects your soul." Kyu said

"Rigole as much as you want. But the mind control on Akiza is perfect." Retorted Sayer.

"What did you do to him?!" Kyu yelled with rage.

"For the moment, Akiza will only listen to my orders. I am going to use the powers of Akiza and take my revenge against all those who did this to me. The card that Nemesis had given me for reinforced control being destroyed, I was lucky to have the conditioning during his sleep so that by pronouncing a simple precise sentence, it falls under my control." Sayer explained.

"Free there! She is no longer your puppet." It's a new person! Kyu ordered.

"A new person, are you saying? Akiza is my fervent servant! I decide everything I do with her!" Says Sayer before using a Hinotama card with his abilities to attack Kyu who retaliated with a Magic Cylinder for returning the attack he dodged.

"I will not let her control!" Kyu said before approaching Sayer.

"Once you are in my hands, you are at my mercy, no matter who the person is. As soon as I stimulate someone's weaknesses, he acts as much as I want. Just like Akiza." Sayer said.

"And your own weaknesses?" Kyu asked surprising Sayer.

"What are you talking about?" Sayer asked.

"It must have been hard on someone like you, at a time when there was nothing like the Arcadia Movement to welcome you. All this hatred, all his insults, all this loneliness, all this discrimination that you endured in your life." Kyu said shuddering Sayer. "That's why you created the Arcadia Movement in reality: to avenge yourself for everything you suffered in your youth. You don't care about being accepted. All you want is to hurt people as they did you. It does not matter who sacrifices for this purpose." He said boiling Kyu.

"Shut up, you do not know anything about what I went through." Sayer shouted.

"It's true. But I did psychology for a discovery internship. And it's very easy to know someone's intentions, and once that's done it's like a book we read five minutes ago." Kyu said while Sayer uses the Sword Psychic card to use the sword to kill him.

Unfortunately for him, Kyu grabbed Sayer's wrist and trotted him to force him to let go of the sword and managed to remove the Duel Disk from him. He then grabbed it by the throat to make it centered on it and pushed it to the edge of the window to frighten him because of the distance to the floor.

"You tortured children to achieve your ends! You have manipulated people who want nothing more than to accept and master their powers! Tell me! Did you kill Toby and put the blame on Akiza?! Is not it?!" Kyu yelled with rage.

"Since you've discovered it, I can just as well say it. Yes. I am the one who killed Misty's brother. I did it. A year ago to be exact. Toby could not stand the experiment. It was useless. See how he succumbed to such simple experiences... Conversely Akiza is an excellent recruit. She has always tried to best meet my expectations." Sayer said.

"Do you want good news, bastard?!" Kyu said with a disturbing laugh that frightened Sayer. "My Duel Disk is a bit of a tweak. And my Multi-Duel Voice Network is on!" Misty heard you perfectly, asshole. He said as Sayer looked at Misty to see her with a shocking look.

"You... you killed Toby?!" Said Misty.

"So what? Your brother was unfit! People who are of no use to me are worthless!" Sayer said leaving his shadow aside.

"You will not get away with that..." Misty said.

"Eh Misty special delivery of asshole, I hope that t ready for the reception because otherwise it ends up in pancake." Kyu said.

"No wait! I beg you do not do that!" Sayer says begging Kyu not to do what he's about to do.

"Sorry, but seeing the kind of man you are, I do not care about your pleas." Kyu said with her eyes glowing with a red light.

Without warning, Kyu dropped Sayer while the Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua used his tongue to catch Sayer and the swallowed, shocking Lua, Luca, Trudge, Mina and Yusei who arrived and witnessed the scene.

"He was swallowed!" Lua says as Kyu invokes his Dark Magician to bring him to Akiza, who he grabs by the shoulders before seeing her stares blankly.

"Akiza! Open your eyes ! Akiza!" Implored Kyu.

"Kyu's voice... He's calling me..." Akiza said.

"Yes Akiza, listen to my voice please... I love you..." Kyu said confessing what he feels for Akiza by looking into her eyes before taking the decision to kiss her on a whim that his eyes took again the glow of life which they had before.

Akiza accepted the kiss and kissed it back before their attention turned to Misty after breaking it.

"Toby... I avenged you. Akiza... Forgive me. Toby is not dead because of you." Misty said as her Darkness Pactmarks disappear. "I have no reason to fight. I surrender." She said, placing her green hand on her Duel Disk before being stopped by a force coming from her mark. "Inside me ! The God inside me!" Misty said trying to resist Ccarayhua's possession of his body. "I can't stop this duel myself!" She says.

"Misty!" Akiza said anxiously.

"Misty! Don't abandon yourself to this evil god!" Kyu said.

"Akiza, please! You must... you must defeat me!" Misty said before her brand of Dark Factor reappeared, a bright purple all her eyes and nerves rolled back.

"Annihilate the Singers! This is the mission assigned to a Dark Signer!" Ccarayhua said through Misty.

"The bastard, he took possession of Misty's body." Kyu said. "We have to stop it." He said.

"Yes." Akiza said.

"It will end the duel, direct attack!" Ccarayhua says as he attacks Akiza directly thanks to his special ability.

"I activate the trap card, Ground Capture! This card halves the damage I receive from an opposing monster!" Akiza said while she was still under attack as Kyu and her Dark Magician protected her from the actual damage of the attack.

Akiza : **200 Life Points**

"And the effect of Ground Capture allows it to draw a card if I get 1000 points of damage or more." Akiza said, drawing a card.

"You only have 200 Life Points left. Whatever you do, it is useless! I place a card face down and I finish my turn!" Said Ccarayhua.

"If I win this duel, Misty disappear." Akiza said to Kyu.

"But she will be freed from the influence of Ccarayhua. She wants to be released, Akiza. Let's give him that wish." Kyu said.

"We just have to destroy it... together." Akiza said as she and Kyu put a hand on the top map of Akiza's Deck that shines as the mark representing the entire Crimson Dragon appears on Akiza's back and the map he draws does not shine .

"We summon the Majestic Dragon." Say Akiza and Kyu in unison, summoning the monster. A small pink dragon with an Inca style appearance. Majestic Dragon (LV01, Type : Dragon/Tuner/Effect, Attribute: Light, Atk: 0 Def: 0).

"Then we tuned it with the Phoenixian Seed and the Black Rose Dragon." They say the monsters are doing synchro summon.

"We harness all the power of the roses, and channel all the might of the dragons!..." Said Akiza.

"… Appears and illuminate the earth with your light!" Kyu continued.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10, Majestic Rose Dragon! " They say in unison as a version of the Black Dragon Dragon seems inspired by the Majestic Dragon appears on the field. Majestic Rose Dragon (LV10, Type : Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Attribute: Fire, Atk: 3700 Def: 3000).

"When the Majestic Rose Dragon is summoned by a synchro summon, all monsters on the opponent's field are destroyed." Akiza said.

"Are you sure of that? If you beat me, this woman will die." Said Ccarayhua.

"Misty is not the one I'm fighting here..." Akiza said.

"And you forgot an important detail." Kyu said.

"Which?" Ccarayhua asked.

"She's already dead." Kyu told the Earthbound Immortal that her maneuver was useless.

"We activate the effect of the Majestic Rose Dragon! Destroy the Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" Akiza said as her Dragon runs.

"You seem to think you can save that woman just by beating me, but it will not happen! I activate the trap card, Doom Gazer! When an effect that destroys cards on the field is activated, this card deals 300 damage to the opponent for each card destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn. There will be seven destroyed cards, inflicting 2100 damage! You loose!" Said Ccarayhua.

"I activate the trap card! Nature's Reflection! This card returns all damage caused by an opponent card!" Akiza said leaving a tear drop, as the effect of Ccarayhua's card turns against him.

Misty : **0 Life Points**

"Thank you, Akiza, Kyu... Toby... I'll join you." Misty said, having regained control of her body before disappearing and losing a locket she wore around her neck.

At the same time, Ccarayhua and her geoglyph disappear as Misty's medallions fall to the ground opening to reveal a picture of her and her little brother, and the mark of the Dragon disappears from Akiza's back.

Then suddenly all the people sacrifice to invoke Ccarayhua or that he killed come back to life. Including Sayer who reappears some put in front of Akiza and Kyu. But before he could say anything, Kyu's Dark Wizard gave him a scepter on the head, knocking him out.

"Each turn." Kyu said as she approached Sayer to make sure he was unconscious before looking at the Dark Magician. "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." The Dark Magician said before disappearing when Kyu pulled his card out of his Duel Disk while Trudge handcuffed Sayer with his hands in the back while Akiza went to Misty's medallions to pick it up and she looked at him guiltily before resuming his regulator in his hair.

"Think about being tied up to make sure he does not go far." Kyu said.

"You're right, we're sure of nothing." Trudge said.

"What were you doing here?" Yusei asked.

"I had a bad feeling so I made a last minute detour." Kyu said. "Now I can go face Roman without problem." He said before heading for Akiza. "It's okay?" He asked anxiously.

"Don't worry about me. Go beat Roman." Akiza said looking at Kyu.

"Okay. If you want, we'll talk later about what's going on." Kyu said hinting at the kiss.

"There is nothing to say about it because otherwise I will not have returned it to you." Akiza said with a half smile. "Now hurry up. We do not have much time left." She says.

"How are you, Trudge?" Lua asked, catching the attention of Kyu and Akiza seeing that Trudge was motionless and staring blankly at the floor.

"What is Trudge?" Kyu asked before seeing Roman's mark appear on Trudge's arm. "Get away from him!" Kyu said anxiously.

"Then Kyu, you were able to fully release Akiza from Sayer's influence. And you could beat Misty together." Trudge said before looking at him. "I will be your next opponent, Kyu. If you want to fight me, come to the Old Momentum." He said.

"Get ready, I come manure." Kyu said as the mark disappears from Trudge's arm.

"What's happening to you, guys?" Trudge asked, seeing how others looked at him.

"I'm leaving before." Kyu said as he made his way to where he parked his Duel Runner before starting it and heading for the Old Momentum as soon as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roman no longer wearing his glove on his left arm revealing a mechanical arm on which is placed his Duel Disk is heading to a bridge above an Ener-D reactor while Nemesis approaching him.

"He's coming." Nemesis said.

"You'll know if he's ready or not at the end of this duel." Says Roman.

"Hoping that's the case." Nemesis said, handing a deck to Roman. "Use that against him." He said.

Roman grabbed the deck and looked at the cards before looking at them in surprise.

"Those cards..." Roman said surprised.

* * *

Later, Kyu arrived in front of the Old Momentum and after detaching his Duel Disk from his Duel Runner and left to the bridge where Roman was waiting for him.

"So you came, Kyu!" What did it make you cause a death, even if it was temporary?" Says Roman.

"I'm probably the most morally gray person in the group, so it's useless to try to make me feel guilty about trying to kill a waste." Kyu said.

"It was not a simple murder. It was destiny! Just as it was our destiny to face us, the false Fact against the leader of the Dark Singers." Roman said before snapping a mechanism that illuminated the deck room with Ener-D coming from below. "You can have it. This is the door of opportunity that Dr. Fudo and I discovered seventeen years ago. Beyond this light lies the power to change the world. Soon, this light will emerge and bury this world!" He said.

"Even if it means great sacrifices ?! I will never forgive you for what you did!" Kyu said remembering what happened to Martha through Roman's fault.

"You always have to make small sacrifices before getting before you get new opportunities!" Roman retorted.

"Small?!" Kyu said.

"Humans are just insignificant beings in the grand universe of destiny! In the face of destiny, the life of a man is nothing! Look at this beautiful light. This light is destiny itself. This light is alive! It engulfed the fate of the father of Yusei and mine to collect life!" Says Roman.

"You're crazy." Kyu said.

"I will bury you in this light too! Come on, Kyu! Roman says activating his Duel Disk while Kyu activates his and the two place their decks in their respective Duel Disk as they automatically mix their deck.

"Duel!" Say the two opponents initiating the duel.


	15. Chapter 15

"Duel!" Say the two opponents initiating the duel.

Kyu : **4000 Life Points**

Roman : **4000 Life Points**

"I'm going to start." Kyu said picking a card. "I place a face-back monster and finish my turn." He said, placing his card.

"_I'll have to be suspicious of his face-back monster. It must be a trap in which he wants me to rush._" Roman thought, drawing a card. "I also place a face-back monster and finish my turn." He said, replicating the action of Kyu who draws a card.

"I'm summoning the Chocolate Magician Girl." Kyu said as her monster appears on the ground. Chocolate Magician Girl (LV04, Type : Spellcaster/Effect, Attribute: Water, Atk: 1600 Def: 1000). "My Chocolate Magician Girl will then be able to attack your face-back monster." He said as his Magician Girl attacks Roman's monster that turned out to be the Dark Spider that was destroyed.

Dark Spider (LV01, Type : Insecte/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 0 Def: 0)

"I place a card face-down and finish my turn." Kyu said while the other Singers accompanied by Mina, Lua, Trudge and a young man have just arrived and watched the duel from one of the many windows to see the bridge.

* * *

He has dark gray eyes and thorny orange hair, with a Viridian headband embroidered with two rings on the right side, and has criminal marks on his face. He wears an outfit, which consists of blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt and a brown sleeveless vest. He also wears a pair of ring-shaped earrings.

"So he's the guy you told me about." The young man said looking at Kyu. "I hope he will beat this Dark Singer." He said.

"I'm sure he can do it." Yusei said.

* * *

"We have a public now and I intend to make them enjoy the show." Roman says, drawing a card. "I put two face-up cards, and I'm summoning Reptilianne Scylla in attack mode." He said shocking Yusei, Jack and Akiza as the monster appeared on the ground.

Reptilianne Scylla (LV04, Type : Reptile/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1800 Def: 1200)

* * *

"It's a card of Misty..." Akiza said in shock.

"And this kind of card does not fit into the theme of his deck. When I fought him his deck was on the spider card or at least insect." Yusei said.

* * *

"You didn't have this map before. What does that mean?" Kyu asked.

"Nemesis gave me a new deck to face you. He must want to make sure that you are really ready for what he is waiting for you." Answered Roman. "Now Reptilianne Scylla can destroy your Chocolate Magician Girl." Roman said before his monster went on the attack.

"Not if I use my card face down, Negate Attack." Kyu said as the attack on the Roman monster is canceled.

"It's nothing in the next round I'll be able to destroy it again. I finish my turn." Says Roman.

"We'll see." Kyu said picking a card. "I put the Chocolate Magician Girl in defense mode and finish my turn." He said.

"You make my job easier." Roman says, drawing a card. "I'm summoning the Infernity Beast." Roman says as his monster appears on the surprising ground, Yusei, Jack and the young man.

Infernity Beast (LV03, Type : Beast/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1600 Def: 1200)

* * *

"It's Kalin's card." The young man said with some sadness in his voice.

* * *

"Now, my Infernity Beast can destroy your Chocolate Magician Girl." Roman says as his monster attacks the Chocolate Magician Girl and destroys it. "And Reptilianne Scylla will be able to take care of your face-back monster." Roman says wanting to get rid of the monster even though he knows it's a trap.

But unfortunately for him the face-back monster is Marshmallon.

Marshmallon (LV03, Type : Elfe/Effect, Attribute: Light, Atk: 300 Def: 500)

"Thanks to his ability, Marshmallon is not destroyed, and as he is attacked while in defense mode, you lose 1000 Life Points." Kyu explained.

Roman : **3000 Life Points**

"Be cursed... I play the magic card, Crack! What will destroy your marshmallow. I then play the Card Destruction. We will have to discard the cards we have in hand and draw the same number." Roman says as they execute the Card Effect. "I then played the field spell, Spider Web and I finished my turn." He said before there is a gigantic Spider Web above them.

Kyu drew a card from his turn and seeing all he had in hand, he could not help laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Roman.

"Nemesis showed me indirectly how to beat you and with his new cards I had after my duel against the Dragon Mage I'm sure to fight you. In the next rounds." Kyu said.

* * *

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Asked the young man.

"No, nobody has to look at his deck." Akiza replied.

* * *

"I'm going to settle the Pendulum scales with the Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician!" Said Kyu by placing the two monsters in the magic and trap zones the most to end his Duel Disk.

Suddenly the monsters he mentioned that appear inside blue light tube while a giant Pendulum swings between the two monsters with below the Stargazer Magician the number 8 and Timegazer Magician the number 1.

"I'm taking control of this duel from now on! I have the right to summon level 2 monsters to level 7 all at the same time!" He said as the four cards he has in hand appear on the field, all in attack mode.

Magicalibra (LV4, Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner, Attribute: Water, Atk: 1000 Def: 1000)

Double Iris Magician (LV4, Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1500 Def: 1000)

Black Fang Magician (LV4, Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1600 Def: 800)

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV7, Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000)

"What is this invocation method?!" Roman shouted as surprised as the other Singers that Kyu is summoning so much monster so easily.

"It's the Summon Pendulum. This is only possible when you have two monsters Pendulums placed in the Pendulum Zones. With this I can summon as many monsters as possible, so long as the level is not equal to or higher than Pendulums scales." Kyu explained using the same monologue with which Nemesis explained to him the Pendulum invocation. "Then I will cover the Black Fang Magician and the Double Iris Magician and create the overlay network." Kyu said as his monsters make an XYZ summon. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dit-il alors que son Dragon apparait sur le terrain.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (Rank4, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000).

"I will then destroy your monsters with my two Dragons. And Magicalibra will be able to attack your Life Points." Kyu said as her monsters go on the attack.

Roman : **400 Life Points**

"I finish my turn." Kyu said.

* * *

"He getting closer and closer to the victory." Jack said.

"There is more to hope that Roman doesn't summon his Earthbound Immortal." Akiza said seeing the smile on his face Kyu showing that he is sure of himself.

* * *

Roman then took a map and had an idea.

"Tell me, do you really be the fifth Signer?" Asked Roman wanting to make Kyu doubt.

"I know it's not me." Kyu said shocking everyone. "I don't know what's going on with my eyes, but I know your brother, Rex Goodwin, lied." He said.

"How can you know?" Roman asked surprised.

"Your mechanical arm does not deceive. You were the fifth Signer, and one day a Dark Singers maqui landed on your other arm. You chose your side by cutting off your arm and obviously giving it to your brother, the only person you trusted enough to give him such an important thing. And I listened with one ear what you said to Yusei yesterday." Kyu said explaining his resonance.

"I guess you'd like to know more." Roman says, drawing a card.

"For the pleasure of our spectators, tell the rest." Kyu said.

"I told Yusei a lot about his father during our duel. But not the most important. I took control of the Old Momentum research center when it wanted to shut down the Ener-D reactor. Me and the security team prevented him, so he took the cards used to close the reactor except the one that the girl has recovered. I suppose he gave them to my brother the cards he stole after I gave him my arm. And once I was sure it was far enough, I blew up the reactor triggering the separation between Neo Domino City and Satellite." Roman explained.

"What a hell of a shit day it must have been." Kyu said slightly mocking Roman.

"Everything is a matter of perspective." Roman said before starting his turn. "I play the magic card, Reptilianne Spawn! By removing a Reptilia monster from my graveyard, I can summon two Reptilia Token on my side of the field." He said as his two Tokens appear on his land.

Reptilia Token (LV1, Type: Reptile, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 0 Def: 0) x2

* * *

"He now has two monsters on his field and can make an summon." Lua said with concern.

"Do you know what it means." Jack says knowing what Roman will do.

* * *

"I will then sacrifice them." Roman says as his tokens turn into a whistle-shaped orb with an Aztec-inspired design (A/N: That's what the trick that comes up when they're summoned into the anime makes me think.) O souls of the dead who hide in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Appears now, Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Roman says as his Immortal Earth Spirit appears on the ground.

Earthbound Immortal Uru (LV10, Type : Insecte/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 3000 Def: 3000)

"Then I play the Card of Sanctity. So we have to draw cards until we have six in hand." Roman says as he and Kyu execute. "Then I use the Double Invocation to summon Fortune Lady Light defense mode." Roman said as the monster he just mentioned appeared as Jack squeezed his anger when he saw the monster.

Fortune Lady Light (LV1, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attribute: Light, Atk: ? Def: ?)

"Her attack and defense are equal to her level multiplying by 200, and she's gaining one level every time it's my turn. And now Uru destroys his Dragon Xyz. And since you can not use his ability on Uru he will be destroyed." Roman says as the Earthbound Immortal Uru attacks the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and destroys it. "I'm finishing my turn." He said.

Fortune Lady Light (LV1, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attribute: Light, Atk: 200 Def: 200)

Kyu : **3500 Life Points**

"With what I have in hand I only need one card to draw to beat Roman." Kyu thought putting his hand on his deck before drawing the card he needed. "I play Chaos Form!" Kyu said placing the card in a magic and trap area. "By sending two monsters from my hand or land to the graveyard I can summon a Chaos monster with a level equal to that of the sacrificing monsters. So I sacrifice the Magician of Faith and the Dark Magician." Kyu said as the two monsters mentioned are sucked up by the Chaos Ritual.

"It reminds me of something I read in a book when we were little, Luca." Lua said.

"Become the wind that bears this ceremony, my honorable sacrifice. The heir to chaos, born from the darkness ... Show your true form before us! Magician of Black Chaos MAX!" Said Kyu as his monster appears on the field.

Magician of Black Chaos MAX (LV8, Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2800 Def: 2600)

Seeing this monster appear everyone was surprised but Roman laughed at his point of attack.

"You really think this is a weaker monster Uru will ensure you victory!" Roman said when he stopped laughing.

Seeing this monster appear everyone was surprised but "His special ability allows me to recover a magic card from my graveyard. And I choose the Magicians Unite that I activate immediately." Kyu said as he played the card. "You'll regret not having destroyed Magicalibra, because if I have two Magician-type monsters on my field I can choose one and his attack power becomes 3000." He said to Roman to understand what he's going make. "And I choose Magicalibra who will attack your Earthbound Immortal." He says as Magicalibra earns his bonus and attacks Uru causing them to destroy each other. Roman laughed at his point of attack.

"Do you really think it's a weaker monster than Uru who's going to win you?!" Roman said when he stopped laughing.

Magicalibra (LV4, Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner, Attribute: Water, Atk: 3000 Def: 1000)

"You should have used his special ability. Then Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Destroy Fortune Lady Light." Kyu said as his Dragon destroys Roman's latest monster. "Now, Magician of Black Chaos MAX attacks his Life Points directly." He said as his Magician attacks Roman.

Roman : **0 Life Points**

* * *

"He won!" Say the twins happily hugging each other before hearing Roman laugh as he kneels down.

"Don't think that ended... A new God, the most powerful of all, has already been released." Roman said as his body turned to dust except for his Duel Disc and his mechanical arm. "Unless you can turn off the Old Momentum in the next few minutes, before the sun goes down, the gates of the underworld will open. And the King of the Underworld will be resurrected!" He said, revealing a cable hidden in his mechanical arm.

"The King of the Underworld!" Yusei said after hearing what Roman said.

"Kyu Yamai! I can't let you go! Or Nemesis will have won!" Roman said before exploding his mechanical arm as Kyu ran to the exit of the bridge through which he arrived.

But the bridge collapsed because of the explosion that Roman caused before he could get there. He would be dead if his Magician of Black Chaos MAX was not materialized to catch him and brought him to his friends before he removed the card making it disappear.

"It was less one. Kyu said, wiping a drop of sweat on her forehead.

"For once you made us one of those fears." Yusei said while Kyu stands up and notices the young man.

"You are..." Kyu asked the young man.

"Crow." Replied the young man, holding out a hand to Kyu who hugged her.

"We have to go to the control centers to close it." Kyu said.

"I know where he is, I will guide you." Mina said before they started walking towards the Old Momentum control center.

"So you knew from the beginning that Goodwin was lying to us by saying that you are the fifth Signer." Akiza asked.

"No, it's by recovering the memory that I discovered it." Kyu said.

"You have found the memory, it's great." Lua said.

"So now you know if Kyu Yamai is your real name?" Yusei asked.

"This is my real name. Kyu said as he passed the rest of the way to answer their question.

* * *

Once they arrive at the control center, the four traitors place their respective dragon on the four card slots and the Old Momentum turns off.

"It's finally over..." Crow said before the ground began to shake and everyone was walking back out of the Old Momentum.

Once outside everyone could see the condor geoglyph connect locate where Goodwin's mansion is.

"What are happening?" Crow asked.

"We didn't close the Old Momentum in time." Kyu deduced looking at the geoglyph.

"Does this mean that the gates of the underworld are completely open now?" Yusei said as a pretend creature made of freezing black with some of his skeletal body and a pair of black wing coming out of the Old Momentum.

"That answers your question?" Kyu asked as the creature did not notice them and seemed to be moving slowly toward the condor mark.

"This black mass is covering the lights of the city!" Luca said.

When suddenly a light engulfed them and teleported them to Goodwin's mansion to see that the temple they had seen in the room where Goodwin explained to them what to do had emerged from the mansion, destroying much of it.

"What does it mean?! This is the temple that was in the basement of Goodwin Manor!" Jack asked.

"Now he's on it." Kyu joked to ease the mood.

"So the light we could see from Satellite came from here?" Akiza asked.

"Does that mean we've been transported here from Satellite just like that?!" Lua asked.

"It seems like." Yusei said.

"I was waiting for you, Agents. It seems that you have emerged victorious from your battles with the Dark Singers. Yet you have been unable to seal the doors of the underworld." Goodwin said from the top of the temple.

"Director?!" Mina said with surprise.

"Goodwin! Tell us! Have we lost?! Is the world...?!" Yusei asked before being interrupted by Goodwin.

"Yes, finished." Goodwin said.

"What are you saying?!" Yusei asked.

"The Underworld King is getting closer to us every second that passes." Goodwin said.

"Why is he coming here?!" Yusei asked.

"This sacred temple is a place of ceremony." Says Goodwin

"Of ceremony?" Yusei said.

" Exact. It was for the purposes of the ritual that I used the Crimson Dragon and that I appealed to you all." Goodwin said, taking out a small transparent box containing Roman's cut arm with the mark of the dragon's head.

Suddenly the marks of Yusei, Jack, Akiza and Luca light up and start to hurt them.

"Here's the last mark: the Dragon's head!" Yusei said as Jack thinks for a moment that Kyu did not see, the one where Goodwin was nearly killed by a piece of Grieger's Duel Runner that broke loose and went straight on him and he stopped with a mechanical arm.

"That's why you grafted your mechanical arm?!" Jack asked.

"Right." Goodwin said before turning around to show them the condor mark shining on his back surprising everyone except Kyu.

"This mark... you... can't..." Yusei said in shock as Goodwin gets muscular, gaining dark mark on the body as the other Dark Singers his eyes come light blue and the sclera (the whites of the eyes) become black.

"Yes. I became... a Dark Singer!" Goodwin said.

"It's not possible!" Lua said.

"Impossible!" Jack said.

Goodwin opened the container and removed his mechanical arm.

"What is he doing?" Yusei said.

Goodwin then took Roman's arm and pulled it out of the container.

"With my powers of the Shadow Actress, I'm taking this arm." Goodwin said placing him in the place of his mechanical arm while the arm is welded with difficulty to that of Goodwin. "The powers of the Dragon Crimson are trying to resist? It seems, indeed, that I need a little time before they become mine." He said.

"Goodwin, what is your plan?!" Yusei asked.

"I will become a God! The Dragon Crimson and the Evil God, I must seize their two powers to become an Ultimate God!" He said as the temple pulled out of the ground forcing everyone to go with the Duel Runner to the bridge that reached the island while a Duel platform appeared in front of Goodwin. "We must begin the invocation ceremony of the King of the Underworld! The ceremony must be held with a Turbo Duel inside the Condor's Geoglyph! Yes. I must annihilate you, Agents, until there is nothing left! I will offer you as a sacrifice to the God of the Underworld!" Goodwin said.

"Goodwin, why?!" Yusei asked.

"Didn't you ask Yusei and the others for help?!" To defeat the Pactisers of Darkness!" Crow asked.

"So, what do you decide to do? The King of the Underworld will be here soon!" Goodwin asked.

"Godwin, if we win this duel, is the King of the Underworld..." Yusei asked before Goodwin responded by interrupting him.

"Yes, he will probably disappear. However, I will not let this happen! The divine being that I am guaranteed!" Goodwin said.

"I accept this duel!" Yusei said.

"Goodwin! I will get rid of you!" Jack said.

"I'm in ! Even if I'm not a Singer... But if it's for Satellite kids, I'll do anything! Even if it's unwise. Exactly like when the legendary Turbo Duelist crossed the bridge!" Crow said.

"Don't forget Rex!" Nemesis said, pointing out his presence to the Pactisers and their friends. "Kyu is mine." Said Nemesis by activating his Duel Disk.

"I'll take care of him. I leave you Goodwin." Kyu said as he untied his Duel Record from his Runner.

"Kyu..." Akiza said anxiously. "Be careful." She said, giving Kyu a quick kiss.

"Don't worry. This time I'm ready." Kyu said as he descended from his Duel Runner before being quite far from the others while being close enough to Nemesis to use the road as a dueling arena.

"I hope you're ready." Nemesis said.

"You have no idea." Kyu said as her Duel Record activates.

"Duel!" They say they start their duel while that of Yusei, Jack and Crow against Goodwin begins.


	16. Chapter 16

"Duel!" Say Kyu and Nemesis starting their duel while that of Yusei, Jack and Crow against Goodwin starts.

Kyu : **4000 Life points**

Nemesis : **4000 Life points**

"I'm going to start. Nemesis said, drawing a card. "I'm going to use the Dragonpulse Magician and the Qliphort Sentinel to set the Pendulum scale!" He said placing the two monsters in the magic areas and trap the most at the end of his Duel Disk.

Dragonpulse Magician and the Qliphort Scout appear inside a tube of blue light while a giant Pendulum swings between the two monsters with below the Qliphort Scout the number 9 and for the Dragonpulse Magician the number 1.

"As you must know now, I have the right to summon all level 2 level monsters I have in hand!" He said while three of the cards he has in hand appear on the field, all in attack mode for the first and in defense mode for the second.

Double Iris Magician (LV4, Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1500 Def: 1000)

Shaddoll Zefracore (LV4, Type: Rocher/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 450 Def: 1950)

"I'm finishing my turn." Nemesis said.

Kyu drew a card and smiled as he saw which one he had drawn.

"I will start by activating the special ability of the Toy Knight that is in my hand. As you have more monster than me on the field, I can summon it." Kyu said invoking her monster. Toy Knight (LV04, Type : Machine/Effect, Attribue: Terre, Atk: 200 Def: 1200). "Then I play the magic card Ancient Rules. This allows me to summon a level 5 or higher normal monster that is in my hand, and I summon the Dark Magician." He said, invoking one of his best monsters. Dark Magician (LV07, Type: Spellcaster, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2100). "Then, I summon the Black Fang Magician." Kyu said invoking a third monster. Black Fang Magician (LV4, Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1600 Def: 800).

"Well done, but you know what I can get them back thanks to the monsters in my Pendulum Zones." Nemesis said.

"Not if I play the Dark Magic Attack card. If I control a Dark Magician, all the cards in your magic and trap areas are destroyed." Kyu said as the two monsters in the Nemesis Pendulum areas were destroyed which shocked the latter.

"Now, my Dark Magician and my Black Fang Magician will be able to destroy your monsters without worrying about their return. And my Toy Knight took care of your Life points." Kyu said as his monsters go on the attack.

Nemesis : **3600 Life points**

"I'm finishing my turn." Kyu said before she saw Nemesis laughing after drawing. "What makes you laugh?" He asked his opponent.

"You do not even realize your mistake. By doing that, you have unknowingly signed your death warrant." Nemesis said.

"What do you mean?" Kyu said a little surprised.

"Since maps of my land have been destroyed, I can specifically summon that monster you created in your fight against your alter ego from my hand. Almighty Sorcerer able to read time, stars and manipulate space-time! Come to me here and now and lend me your power! Show yourself, Astrograph Sorcerer!" Nemesis said as a monster appearing to be an evolved version of the Stargazer Magician appears on his field.

Astrograph Sorcerer (LV7, Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000)

"Your Magicians have evolved!" Kyu said surprised.

"You understand quickly. I activate the effect of the Astrograph Sorcerer. I can bring back all the destroyed cards." Nemesis said, returning all his Pendulum monsters to where they were before being destroyed.

"Damn. What do you intend to do?" Kyu said disgusted that his strategy was useless.

"By sacrificing Astrograph Sorcerer, I can ban my own four celestial dragons from my deck, extra deck, field or graveyard, and thus activate its effect. Astrographer Sorcerer! Become its substance! Heavenly Dragon! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Odd-Eyes Dragon Pendulum! I banish you to summon your king!" Nemesis said as a red lightning strikes the ground just behind him blinding everyone who looks at him for a moment.

* * *

" What is happening?" Lua said watching Kyu's duel while her sister, Akiza, Mina and Trudge look at Yusei's, Jack and Crow against Goodwin.

* * *

"Destruction and creation, beginning and end. The fusion of these brings on the almighty dragon! And in this spirit, you will witness the terrifying supreme king! Integration Summon! Get up! Supreme King Z-ARC!" Nemesis said as the flash disappears. And that behind him stands a colossal dragon with features of all the dragons he banished to invoke, dark gray in color with dark beige sections on the wings and hips, as well as lime green lines along of his body.

Supreme King Z-ARC (LV12, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 4000 Def: 4000)

"Damn shit, he managed to summon him, that manure." Kyu said.

"What is this monster?!" Said Lua panicking making Trudge Mina and Akiza look at the dragon.

"It's the monster that earned me a moment on an operating table." Kyu answered as he remembered when this monster sent him straight to his Duel Runner.

"It's this monster who almost killed you?" Akiza said with surprise.

"Even if it's not the desired intention, yes. Sorry little calculation error." Nemesis said.

"Why did you do all this?" Kyu asked.

"You have not yet understood what we are both?" Nemesis asked.

"I have all my memory but no memory of you." Kyu said.

"All your memory?" Nemesis said, laughing slightly. "You miss a lot of your memories. I left you only the minimum union. You never asked yourself why we are so alike." He said between two laughs.

"Who are you really?" Kyu asked.

"Your other half. We were divided a year ago to the day. You: the amnesiac with the body and a large part of the deck." Nemesis said, pointing at Kyu. "And me: the memory that had to change some color to be differentiated and with the rest of the deck which he had to fill the rest. The question now is: who will be conscious at the end of the duel when we have merged? You? Or me ? Only fate tell us." He said before letting his emotions speak. "But while the Dragon Mage was creating a reputation, I did some important things. I found and killed those who pulled the strings and caused some of it. I set up the events that concerned us. I even planned a way out if it's fair... and you... you got what I wanted... her heart..." He said pointing to Akiza.

"With what you did, you could never have won." Akiza said.

"If Goodwin and I succeed, I will not even need to try. But first you have to finish, you and me." Nemesis said before refocusing on the duel. "Since I'm in a generous mood, I'm only going to destroy your Black Fang Magician." He said as Zarc attacks Kyu's Black Fang Magician destroying him.

Kyu : **2300 Life points**

"I'm finishing my turn." Nemesis said.

"_If I don't find a way to weaken and beat Zarc, I'm screwed._" Kyu thought, drawing a card. "I put my monsters in defensive mode and I finish my turn." He said hoping he drew a card he needed on his next turn.

Nemesis draws a card and looks at it with a hint of fun having understood what Kyu wants to do.

"I place my Double Iris Magician in defense mode and then place a face-up card and finish my turn." Nemesis said.

* * *

"What's he preparing?" Trudge said looking at the Dragon behind Nemesis.

"I don't know but it does not tell me anything good." Lua said before looking at her sister who shed a tear. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"It's the dragon of Nemesis. I hear him suffer. It hurts him to attack Kyu." Luca replied, surprising the other person attending the duel.

"You mean he doesn't want to hurt him?" Akiza asked what Luca nodded.

"So why is he doing it?" Trudge said, a little lost.

"Because the duel requires it." Mina deduces.

* * *

During their conversation, Kyu draws a card and has a half smile.

"I'm going to set the scale of the Pendulum with the Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician!" Kyu said placing the two monsters in the magic areas and trap the most at the end of his Duel Disk while his Black Fang Magician reappears on the field. "Then I'll build the overlap network with my Black Fang Magician and my Toy Knight, both level 4." He says as his monsters perform an Xyz invocation at the same time that Goodwin summon his Earthbound Immortal. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" He said as his dragon appears.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (Rank4, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000)

"When Zarc is on the field and an Xyz monster is summoned to the opposing field, I can then summon Xyz from that monster." Nemesis says while Double Iris Magician and Shaddoll Zefracore also perform an Xyz summon. "The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness, give in and obey me! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion! " Dit-il alors qu'une version du Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon semblant avoir des éléments de Zarc apparait sur le field de Nemesis.

Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion (Rank4, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000)

* * *

"A new version of Kyu's Dragon..." Lua said surprised.

* * *

"I activate the special ability of the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, by removing its two Xyz hardware, I can steal half of the attack points of a monster of my opponent." Kyu said.

"Unfortunately for you Zarc is immune to card effects. Nemesis said.

"But not Supreme King Dark Dragon Rebellion." Kyu retorted by activating the effect of his Xyz Dragon for stealing half of the attack points from Nemesis.

Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion (Rank4, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1250 Def: 2000)

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (Rank4, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 3750 Def: 2000)

"Now, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, destroy the Xyz monster of Nemesis." Kyu ordered as his Dragon ran.

"I reveal my face-down card, Negate Attack. Which cancels your battle phase." Nemesis said, canceling Kyu's attack.

"I'm finishing my turn." Kyu said.

Nemesis drew a card and activated it immediately.

"I play the Card of Sanctity. We must draw cards, until we have six in hand." Nemesis says as they both run. "Then I use the Pendulum invocation to summon his three monsters." He said as 3 new monsters appear on his field all in defense mode.

Dragonox, the Empowered Warrior (LV4, Type: Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1500 Def: 1500)

Shaddoll Zefranaga (LV2, Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 900 Def: 100)

Aether, the Evil Empowering Dragon (LV6, Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2300 Def: 1800)

"I'm finishing my turn." Nemesis said.

Kyu draws a card and looks at his hand before having an idea.

"I use the Pendulum Summon to summon his three monsters. Appear! You and your wonderful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Kyu said before invoking 3 new monster including his Pendulum dragon.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV07, Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000)

Junk Synchron (LV03, Type : Warrior/Tuner/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1300 Def: 500)

Sangan (LV03, Type : Démon/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1000 Def: 600)

"Then I play Polymerization, merging Sangan and Junk Synchron." Kyu said as his monsters get sucked by the card. "With the power of Polymerization, I bring out the most toxic monster ever seen with which I've been taught to fear myself! Fusion Summon! Appears, Level 8, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" He said as his Dragon Fusion appeared.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (LV08, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2800 Def: 2000)

"I then activate Sangan's ability to bring a monster with 1500 or more points of attack from my deck to my hand. And I choose Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit." Kyu said as he exited the monster he chose from his deck.

"And as with your Dragon XYZ, since Zarc is on the field and a Fusion monster is summoned to the opposing field, I can do this monster's Fusion summon without Polymerization." Nemesis says while Shaddoll Zefranaga and Aether, the Evil Empowering Dragon performs a merge summon. "Dragon poison with fangs envenomed by hatred! May your power reign terror on earth! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, level 8, Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!" He said while a version of the Dragon Fusion with the same differences as his Dragon Xyz and Kyu appears.

Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom (LV8, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2800 Def: 2000)

* * *

"What is he trying to do?" Lua asked.

"I think he's trying to fill his field with Zarc, his own versions of the Kyu Dragon." Trudge said.

"Kyu takes a big risk every time he calls up monsters from his extra deck. What's he hanging on to do that?" Akiza said.

* * *

"I activate the Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's special ability, it allows me to destroy a monster specifically summoned by my opponent." Kyu explained.

"You're deaf to my word, Zarc is not affected by effects." Nemesis said.

"He's not my target. It's Supreme King Dark Dragon Rebellion that will be destroyed." Kyu said as his Dragon Fusion destroys Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion.

* * *

" Great ! like that he will not have to worry about his effect." Lua said.

"We must not cry victory too quickly." Mina said. "Even if Kyu destroyed one of the nemesis monsters, Zarc is still in the game. And while he's on the field, Kyu is exposed to high risk every time he leaves monsters in attack position." She said before she saw monsters coming out of the Underworld King and arriving at Yusei, Jack and Crow for the attackers before Akiza and Luca stopped them with their dragon.

"We will take care of them. I just hope our friends will win." Akiza said.

"I hope so too." Luca said before he saw Zarc roar, which frightened the monsters attacking Goodwin's opponents.

"How could this dragon stop them with a simple roar?!" Goodwin said surprised.

"How am I supposed to know?" Nemesis asked, just as surprised as Goodwin.

"They are afraid of him." Luca said.

"It will seem." Akiza said before the game resumed.

* * *

"I'm finishing my turn." Kyu said.

"Maybe you managed to weaken my field. But I still have two Dragon at the top of their power." Nemesis said, drawing a card. "I'm using the Pendulum Summon to bring back the Double Iris Magician and summon another dragon." He said while his Spellcaster and a dragon that Kyu knows well. "Kin with dichromatic eyes, burn all your enemies caught by your sharp eyes! Appear! Supreme Servant King Dragon Odd-Eyes!" He said as his dragon appears.

Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes (LV8, Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000)

* * *

"Now this one with the Odd Eyes." Lua said.

* * *

"I'm finishing my turn." Kyu said.

Nemesis draws a card and chooses to help Kyu to complete his own strategy.

"Zarc, destroy his Dark Magician." Nemesis said as Zarc hesitated to attack. "Go do it, I order you." He says as Zarc runs against his will. "I'm finishing my turn." He said.

Kyu hesitated picking his next card. He knows that Nemesis plays with him and that time is running out. He thought of giving up until he looked at Akiza, he did a lot of things partly and indirectly through her. Suddenly his eyes shine and the top card of his deck began to shine.

He picked it up and, seeing it, could not help but smile.

"I use the Pendulum Summon to bring back the Black Fang Magician." Kyu said as his Black Fang Magician returns to the field. "Then, I summon the Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit." He said, summoning his monster. Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit (LV03, Type : Psychique/Tuner/Effect, Attribue: Lumière, Atk: 0 Def: 1800). "I tune in with the Black Fang Magician." He said while the two watches that appeared on his field during this turn made a sync invocation.

"_Perfect, he summons the dragon Synchro._" Thought Nemesis.

"The scary flames engulf the whole world. The black flower, bloom! Summon Synchro! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Kyu said summoning his Black Rose Dragon, surprising everyone.

Black Rose Dragon (LV7, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect Attribute: Fire Atk: 2400 Def: 2000)

"Even if you didn't summon the monster that I hoped for, it does not change anything. Thanks to Zarc I can summon a Synchro monster since you have done this type of summoning. And for that I use the Double Iris Magician and Dragonox, the Empowered Warrior like without Tuner." Nemesis said while the two monsters he mentioned perform a sync invocation."Kin with wings of light. Strike down your enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon! Appear Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!" Dit-il alors que son dernier dragon apparait sur le field.

Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing (LV8, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000)

"Now, even if I miss a Supreme King Servant, you will never be able to defeat me." Nemesis said, already feeling victorious over the duel.

"I activate the Black Rose Dragon's effect, since its sync invocation is a success, all the cards present on the field are destroyed." Kyu said while all the cards on the field except Zarc are destroyed which made Nemesis laugh.

"You have just signed your death warrant!" Nemesis said with ephoria.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back the Black Rose Dragon." Kyu said as his Black Rose Dragon returns to the field. "Then I play the magic card, Counterattack of the Four Dimension Dragons!" He said surprisingly Nemesis.

"What is this card?!" Nemesis asked with shock.

"This card can only be activated if dragon monsters "Odd-Eyes", "Starving Venom", "Clear Wing", and "Dark Rebellion" are in my graveyard and extra deck and yours. It allows me to increase the attack of one of my monsters of the total amount of the attack of all the monsters having these names present in our graveyard and extra deck. And as I only have my Black Rose Dragon, he can take full advantage of the amount of attack." Kyu said.

Black Rose Dragon (LV7, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect Attribute: Fire Atk: 23000 Def: 2000)

"OH NO!" Nemesis screamed in fear as he saw the current attack on the Black Rose Dragon.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Zarc!" Kyu said as his Dragon attacks Zarc at the same time as Yusei's Majestic Star Dragon attacks the Spirit of the Immortal Land of Goodwin.

Nemesis : **0 Life points**

* * *

And when Zarc was destroyed, an immense light falls on the arena of up to Kyu and Nemesis which is in a dome made of red smoke.

"Well... you won. Well done." Nemesis said as he disappears looking at Kyu.

"You made a mistake by doing what you did. If you had approached Akiza much earlier than me, you might have managed to have her heart." Kyu said.

"Possible. Now my way out is yours. Good luck." Nemesis said before completely disappearing.

* * *

A few days later while qu'Akiza, Lua and Luca discuss what's become the Dark Signers who resurrected after defeating Goodwin except him and Roman. Kyu comes out of the back of a car, dressed in a tie suit with a holster for his belt deck, a bouquet of black rose in his right hand, on the part of the road leading to the island where find Goodwin's mansion where he and Nemesis led their last duel.

"So that was your way out. I must admit that I did not expect it. Thank you, I hope that where you are, you have what you wanted." Kyu said placing the bouquet where Nemesis was standing during their last duel.

"Sir, there is only one hour left before your press conference will mark your position as Director of Sector Security at Neo Domino City." The driver of the car said.

"I'm coming." Kyu said before returning to the car that started and turned around without rolling over the bunch.


	17. Chapter 17

Some day after the press conference, Kyu and Mana are in the spirit world, sitting on the grass and leaning against a tree.

"It's still crazy that the way out that he found in case Goodwin loses is that on his will I become the new director of security. Why is my name on the will, it should not be his?" Kyu asked.

"Maybe he had planned in all cases that he would win and then resume your name which was also his." Mana said.

"It's a possibility like any other. Too bad the card I used to beat him has disappeared, she would have been very useful." Kyu said before a Kuriboh came to rest on him and affectionately caressed his head.

"Did you plan something to mark it?" Mana asked.

"Yeah. Just hoped it will be pleasant enough for the people of the city." Kyu answered before hearing an alarm. "Oh shit." He said before waking up.

* * *

He turned off his alarm clock and got out of bed in a room more spacious and classy than his old house. After washing and dressing, he just had a drink of water before going to his office. He greeted all the employees before in his office where he was greeted by Lazar and Mina.

"Good morning Mister director." They say greeting their new boss as Kyu sits in his chair.

"Hello." Kyu said politely before turning on his computer. "Is there anything new about integrating Satellite people into the city? He asked.

"It is improving, there is still some case of rather violent discrimination but the people doing this kind of act are quickly identified by witnesses and must pay compensation to the victims." Mina answered.

"That was to be expected." Kyu said consulting the Kaiba Corp's computer records and spotted something that caught her curiosity. "Why is KaibaLand closed?" He asked.

"There was some problem with some attraction and the holographic system a couple of decades ago. So for security reasons, the Kaiba Corp has been forced to shut down." Lazar replied.

"How long does it take to correct this problem and restore the park?" Kyu asked.

"With the team that is working to restore a building for the event you want to organize, it will take about a month or two. But this may delay the progress of the first works considerably." Lazar said.

"What if I hire a second team?" Kyu asked.

"The work will progress much faster but the costs will be higher." Mina answered.

"So let's do that. I found another company as successful as the one we hired for the first works." Kyu said.

"Why do you want to restore this amusement park, sir?" Lazar asked with a lot of curiosity as Kyu looked at a framed picture of Seto and Makuba Kaiba resting on his desk.

"This park is the dream of the two brothers who made Kaiba Corp the company it is today. I think that to pay tribute to them, this park will have to remain open." Kyu replied, looking at the picture solemnly.

"I understand, sir. I will look for the company that will be most appropriate for that." Mina said before leaving the office.

"What do you want to do now?" Lazar asked.

"I'm going to the Duel Academy to get my things back, then I'll continue with what's going on in the day." Kyu said before noticing Lazar's gaze since he said he'll do whatever it takes for Kaiba Land to be up and running again, he's filled with joy. "It's okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm just happy that this park is up and running again. When my son saw the ruined park, he was sad because he really wanted to go to a park like this. I'm really happy to be able to take him to an amusement park." Lazar replied.

"I see." Kyu said as she got up after putting her computer into sleep mode. "If you where your family needed a hand, do not hesitate to let me know." Kyu said starting to walk towards the door.

"… Thank you sir." Lazar said hesitantly at Kyu's kindness.

* * *

An hour later, Kyu arrives at the Duel Academy with a big bag and enters the director's office.

"Oh, hello Mr. Yamai." The director said a little surprised at his presence here.

"Hello, sir. I came to get my things back. I will have come sooner if I could, but with what I had to do, it was a bit difficult." Kyu said.

"I see, there is no harm. In addition to this new position you must be busy." The director said sympathetically.

"Yes, especially with what I'm preparing." Kyu said.

"And what is it?" Asked the director.

"I will keep the surprise." Kyu said as they leave for his cassier before emptying him and strolling down the corridors with the director before seeing from the entrance of the dueling arenas where Yusei confronts Heitmann and especially seeing the 3 Ancient Gear Golem's Heitmann get himself destroyed by low-level monsters that Yusei uses before being defeated by his Ruins Dragon.

" It's impossible. How could my Ultimate Victory deck lose? I can't believe that even low-level monsters have so much potential!" Heitmann asked.

"Of course. What really matters is not the height of the level. It's a heart that makes a real effort to learn something. And there are kids who do just that, work hard to learn the art of dueling!" Yusei said.

"I didn't expect less from you, Yusei!" The director said pointing out his presence and that of Kyu to all the people present in the arena.

"You! Kyu what are you doing here?" Yusei said surprised.

"I'm just going to pick up my things." Kyu said.

"It looks like you tightened the screws as I hoped." Says the director.

"Mr. Director." Heitmann said surprised.

"The director?" Yusei said a little more surprised than Heitmann.

"You must forgive me Yusei for lying to you about it. I had a lot of trouble repairing this pickaxe you know." Says the director.

"You went to ask him to repair me, Mr. Director?!" Heitmann asked surprised.

"And how did it go, Deputy Director Heitmann?" Asked the director.

"Yes. I was wrong. The return of the children will be canceled." Heitmann says. "And I guess you came in to throw another firework." He said to Kyu.

"No, once that's enough." Kyu said looking at Heitmann. "And I do not have it on me, I'm just going back to my business." He said.

"You finally dismissed this disruptive element?!" Heitmann asked happily before seeing Kyu glare at him as he felt like he saw his four dragons and another bigger than the others behind him, the scary one.

"You didn't see the news a few days ago." Asked the director with amusement as Akiza approached Kyu.

"No, I was correcting copies." Heitmann says.

"Well, this" disruptive element "as you say, was promoted through Rex Willwin's testament to the security sector director's rank." Said the director shocking the children who had come to congratulate Yusei from the stands who was not aware.

"What?!" Heitmann shouted in shock.

"I have not congratulated you yet for that." Akiza said, kissing Kyu's cheek.

"Thank you." Kyu said before quickly kissing Akiza on the lips making her blush before she noticed one of the children staring eagerly at Yusei, as if he had something he wanted.

He decided not to pay attention as he and Akiza went to the main hall, which began to fill with students to chat. Some who saw them could not help making fun of them because of the Fortune Cup and their respective dual identities they gave up.

"Leave them alone. If not, will they destroy the academy? The witch did it well before leaving last time." A student said mockingly.

This remark made Kyu decide to get up from the bench on which they are sitting and address the person who said the last remark he heard.

"Repeat a little what you just said!" Kyu said in a tone that told the witnesses of the scene that they should not interfere.

"You heard me well. You and the black rose are just monsters who destroy something at the slightest desire." Says the student, deciding to provoke Kyu.

Kyu quickly understood what he was trying to do and decided to let him go and play the same game as him.

"It's funny as a situation." Kyu said with a threatening laugh.

"Why?" Asked the student.

"A submarine like you allows us to judge ourselves." Kyu replied.

"In what way will I be an undersea?" Asked the student.

"For you follow the hate movement that was sent to us during the Fortune Cup as a jerk. So I don't know if you noticed but you literally insult the boss of the cops. So a tip: focus on your studies instead of trying to finish at the nearest station." Kyu said returning to where he was with Akiza. "Sorry, I have to go back to the office to finish what I had to do." He said.

"Okay, see you tonight." Akiza said before quickly kissing Kyu who left his hands in his pockets.

"That's it, go wimpy." The student said trying again to provoke him.

"Big news, you do pity asshole!" Kyu told him before joining his driver and heading to the main security building where his office is, leaving the student trying to provoke him or provoke Akiza who remained stoic in the face of his insults.

* * *

Several hours later, the student is in an alley close to his home to knock in a bin.

"Fuck, shit! If he had fallen into the board, I could challenge him to a duel and beat him without any problem. I will have been the most popular person in the academy." The student said, rubbing his nerves on a trash can.

"**I think I can help you.**" Said a man coming out of a shady area.

The man is wearing a doctor's mask of the plague as well as a black cape with a hood hiding his whole body and black gloves.

"**Take this card, she will show you the way to fight and duel it.**" The man said, handing a card to the student.

The student took the map and felt a mysterious force invade from within as a voice began to resonate in his mind as the man returned to the shadows.

"**_Yes, that's it. Let me take control._**" The voice said.

* * *

Later, in the home of Akiza and her parents, Akiza is on the phone with Kyu while she and her parents prepare the meal.

"Sorry, I'll be a little late, I have some document to inspect. I'll have it for another ten minutes. As soon as I finish I will do as soon as possible to arrive." Kyu said on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you do not worry." Akiza said.

"Thank you. See you later." Kyu said.

"See you later." Akiza said hanging up before informing her parents of Kyu's delay.

"It's nothing. It's better to be careful that he does. It's a pretty busy job he has now." Akiza's father said, understanding Kyu's situation before hearing someone knock on the door.

Akiza's mother went there to see who it was, but seeing the expression on the face of this surprise visitor, she was quickly frightened.

* * *

A little later, Kyu arrives at the house of Akiza and her parents with her Duel Runner with the lights on. As he approached the door he saw that it was open. Worried he took out his Duel Disk from his Runner and after placing does a manipulation on his phone, he quickly enters with a card in hand ready to use it. Once he arrived in the dining room he could see Akiza and her family tied to a chair and her hands tied behind the back with the student he saw this morning.

"You are finally here." Said the student who tried to provoke him in the morning eating the food that Akiza and his parents had prepared.

"What do you want?" Kyu asked.

"You face a duel. But I took the opportunity to serve a little while they had made food." Replied the student, pointing to the Izinski family.

"You are fine?" Kyu asked the family as he saw Akiza's mother with a blue on her cheek.

"Apart from the blow he gave me, there is no breakage." Replied Akiza's mother.

"By luck you will not even have to go out and get your Duel Disk." The student said putting his own Duel Disc.

"Okay. Anyway whatever the outcome of the duel I will come out winner." Kyu said enigmatically.

"We'll see that, Dragon Mage." The student said condilly.

"Now, I hate this nickname." Kyu said putting the card he had in his hand into his deck that his Duel Disk mixes. "Just to know, what's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Senshi." Replied the student.

"Now we will be able to start." Kyu said as he and Senshi get into position. "_I just have to save time._" He thought as his Diques of Duel and Senshi's were activated for the duel.

"Duel!" They say.

* * *

Kyu : **4000 Life Points**

Senshi : **4000 Life Points**

"I'm going to start." Senshi said, drawing a card. "I summon the Junk Blader, in attack mode." He said as monster appeared on the ground. Junk Blader (LV04, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 1800 Def: 1000). "I'm finishing my turn." He said.

"_Shit. With what I have in hand I risk to beat him too fast. But I could return that to my advantage._" Kyu thought, drawing a card before looking at that hand. "I play Chaos Form!" He said, placing the card in a magic and trap area. "By sending The Tricky and Mashmallon from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon one of my best monsters." Kyu said as the two monsters mentioned are sucked up by the Chaos Form. "Become the wind that carries this ceremony, my honorable sacrifice. The heir of chaos, born of the deepest darkness... Show your true form before us! Magician of Black Chaos MAX!" He said as his monster appeared on the ground.

Magician of Black Chaos MAX (LV08, Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2800 Def: 2600)

"Shit." Senshi said as she saw Kyu's ritual monster.

"Now my Magician will be able to destroy your monster." Kyu said as his magician attacks Senshi's one destroying him.

Senshi : **3000 Life Points**

"I finish my turn with a face-up card." Kyu said placing a card in one of his magic and trap card areas.

"I will have to quickly raise the level." Senshi said, drawing a card. "I place a face-back monster and finish my turn." He said.

"I use my face-up card, Call of the Haunted One. This card allows me to return a monster from my graveyard. And I choose The Tricky." Kyu said revealing her trap card as one of his monsters to use for the Ritual invocation reappears. The Tricky (LV05, Type : Spellcaster/Effect, Attribute: Wind, Atk: 2000 Def: 1200). "_Go, what are they waiting for to arrive?! I have to save some more time so I don't rush things._" He thought, looking at his hand before drawing. "I'm finishing my turn." He said.

"You win time." Senshi said, drawing a card. "But it will not be for long." He said, seeing the map he drew. "I summon Goblindbergh." He said, summoning his monster. Goblindbergh (LV04, Type : Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Earth, Atk: 1400 Def: 0). "Then thanks to his ability I can summon a second level 4 monster or less from my hand. And I choose Satellarknight Vega." He said invoking a second monster. Satellarknight Vega (LV04, Type : Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Light, Atk: 1200 Def: 1600) "Then I reveal my face-down monster. The Evening Twilight Knight." He said, revealing his face-back monster. Evening Twilight Knight (LV04, Type : Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1200 Def: 1600)

"_Three level 4 monster... fortunately I'm the only one to have Xyz since Nemesis's death. I would have been in a delicate situation if not._" Kyu thought.

"I cover my three level 4 monsters." Senshi said as his three monsters perform an Xyz summon. "Come, wrapped in darkness! Dark Lord crossing the light! Summon Xyz! Appears Rank 4, Number 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad!" He said as a sword appears and turns into a white knight armed with a sword with the number 86 marked in red on his left leg. Number 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad (Rank04, Type : Warrior/Xyz/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1500 Def: 1500).

"A Number monster..." Kyu said in shock.

* * *

Akiza as her parents can see the invocation and especially the shocks on the face of Kyu seeing the monster summoned by Senshi and no longer be anxious to be worried for him. She has never seen, even against Nemesis, a shock and anxiety as palpable on his face.

* * *

"How did you get hold of a map like this?" Kyu asked with amazement.

"It is none of your business." Replied Senshi. "Then I activate the special ability of Number 86. By removing two Xyz gear he gains 1500 attack points." Senshi said while material Xyz are absorbed by the monster's sword.

Number 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad (Rank04, Type : Warrior/Xyz/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 3000 Def: 1500)

"Ok, that I didn't see him coming." Kyu said.

"Now he will be able to destroy your Magician of Black Chaos MAX." Senshi said as his monster goes to attack Kyu's most powerful monster.

Kyu : **3800 Life Points**

"It's not true..." Kyu said nervously. "_I always have more Life Points than him, that's it already. I'm going to need a lot of luck if I want to survive the next round and win._" He thought.

"I'm finishing my turn." Said Senshi.

"I admit that you surprised me with your card number." Kyu said picking a card. "I'm putting The Tricky in defense mode. And I place two cards face down." He said.

"Well then, Dragon Mage we have less response than Ryu." Senshi said, drawing a card.

"I'm fed up with being hooked on that..." Kyu said grinding his teeth.

"I play Banner of Courage, and I summon Little-Winguard in attack mode." Senshi said as his monster appeared beside Number 86. Little-Winguard (LV04, Type : Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Wind, Atk: 1400 Def: 1800). "Now Little-Winguard, attack The Tricky." He said as his monsters gain an attack bonus thanks to Senshi's magic card.

Number 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad (Rank04, Type : Warrior/Xyz/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 3200 Def: 1500)

Little-Winguard (LV04, Type : Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Wind, Atk: 1600 Def: 1800).

"I reveal one of my cards face down. Mirror Force. This card will destroy all monsters in attack mode on your side of the field." Kyu said revealing one of your cards face down.

"Shit, I don't have enough materials to cancel the effect of your card." Senshi said as his monsters are destroyed. "I'm finishing my turn." He said.

"_Sir, we arrived at Izinski's house. We are waiting for your signal._" Trudge's voice said from an earpiece that Kyu is wearing on his left ear as he draws a card.

"It's finish!" He said, looking at the map he drew. "I put The Tricky in attack mode and I summon Magicalibra in attack mode." He said summoning another monster. Magicalibra (LV4, Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, Attribute: Water, Atk: 1000 Def: 1000). "Now, my monsters are going to attack you directly." He said as his monsters attack Senshi, ending the duel.

Senshi : **0 Life Points**

* * *

"You'll pay me that!" Said Senshi running towards Kyu as his number card leaves his Duel Disk and levitates discreetly out of the house without the people attending the scene being able to even, being too focused on the action of Senshi.

"Now go ahead!" Kyu said in his headset.

Suddenly a group of members of the security sector enters the house and rushes on Senshi, plating him to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Senshi shouted.

"You are under arrest for attacking and taking hostage Senator Izinski and his family." Trudge said handcuffing Senshi while the security personnel who accompanied him, prevented Senshi from struggling.

Meanwhile, Kyu detaches Akiza and her parents and makes sure they have no injuries other than Akiza's mother's on the cheek.

"Thank you, Kyu. I understand better why you accepted his duel." Akiza's father said looking at Senshi's managed security.

"It's nothing, Mr. Izinski. I wish I had arrived earlier to avoid that." Kyu said looking at the wound of Akiza's mother. "It doesn't hurt too much, ma'am?" He asked.

"No, that's fine. And you don't have to call me that, call me Setsuko." Akiza's mother said.

"And you can call me Hideo. There is no more need for formality, you go out with our daughter after all." Akiza's father said smiling to Kyu.

"Thank you." Kyu said scratching the back of the neck, gene.

A little later, Senshi was embarking on security. Kyu then helped Akiza and her parents cook a new dinner and eat with them while they bombard him with questions about his passing now that he has recovered his memory. And after dinner, he leaves the Izinski's house after greeting Hideo and Setsuko.

"I thank you again for reacting so quickly to this guy. But in front of his monster Xyz I was scared for you." Akiza said, wrapping Kyu in a tight embrace.

"I just was caught by surprise, do not worry." Kyu said, hugging him back. "And how come you did not do anything against him?" He asked, looking at her.

"My Duel Disk was too far for me to react because of his monsters." Akiza replied.

"He used his monsters to control you! Kyu said surprised those to whom Akiza nodded. "_Tomorrow I'll have to go and visit him in prison_." He thought.

* * *

Later in the night, Senshi is locked in a prison cell with a criminal mark close to the eye. He looks calmly at the door of his cell until he hears a voice that worries him.

"**You failed.**" Said the voice identical to that of the man who gave him the card number.

"Who are you?" Senshi asked in a whisper.

Senshi began to shake as he felt a blade slicing his pulpit at his stomach as he screamed in pain. He opens his shirt to finally see that something invisible thanks to a blade his belly the word "Nenpyō". And once the name was written, his neck broke at once.


	18. Chapter 18

Later in the prison of Neo Domino City, Kyu enters the cell where the body of Senshi is with the word "Nenpyō" engraved on the belly, blood having flowed engravings now dry, forming a pool of blood.

"It's his cellmate who did it?" Kyu asked the guard.

"He didn't have any." Replied the guard.

"Has anyone seen what happens?" Kyu asked hoping for a better answer.

"There is a camera in the cells for a few months. So it's better for you to watch for yourself." The guard said, showing Kyu a tablet that could see the moment of Senshi's death.

"How is it possible?" Kyu asked surprised when she saw the scene.

"We don't know it. We think to put his death on the back of a prisoner so as not to disturb the affair, sir." The guard said, proposing a solution to overcome the problem.

"It will be unfair for the prisoner to choose." Kyu retorted.

"That's why we chose a person sentenced to life for many murders. And I thought you would agree with that choice." The guard said, showing Sayer's identity card on the tablet.

Seeing his face, Kyu's eyes glow with rage. He stepped forward followed the guard towards Sayer's cell to watch him look down.

"You seem to have busy days since the last time we saw each other." Kyu said catching his attention.

"It's more like me who should tell you that. After trying to kill me and stabbing me after forcing me to confess." Sayer said, watching him see his criminal mark forming a line along the part of his face through his eye.

"Seeing what you did, you can think you're happy that I just tried to kill you." Kyu said.

"I can assure you that you will pay me when I get out of here. I would do Akiza again my puppet. And I will force her to destroy you!" Sayer said furiously.

"For that it would be necessary that your conditioning is always active." Kyu said surprising Sayer.

"What are you saying?" Sayer asked.

"Once the fight against the Dark Fellows was over, I informed Akiza of the conditioning you did to her. Me and his parents have deployed all necessary means for the canceled." Kyu said shocking Sayer.

"What?" Sayer said, getting up and approaching the door.

"Your sentence is now ineffective." Kyu said simplistically.

"You made me lose my servant." Sayer said, gritting his teeth.

"Anyway with what's waiting for you, I don't think you'll escape." Kyu said before he and the guard moved away from Sayer's cell leaving him shouted threats.

Kyu and the guard enters the office of the prison director. A tall, dark-skinned, brown-eyed, bald-headed, heavy-weighted man with a safety cap, and a large black pointed beard, wearing a sleeveless safety uniform and two armbands.

"Oh, Mr. Director. I hope you could see the prisoner you are interested in." Says the director of the prison.

"Yes Armstrong, I could see him. I was also able to discover the shenanigans that some guards organized to avoid problems with the parents of the victim." Kyu said calling the prison director just by name.

"And you approve of it?" Armstrong asked.

"At the sight of the detainee chooses, yes. I want him to be placed in solitary confinement all the way through his sentence." Kyu said partly wanting to make sure Sayer can not escape.

"Yes sir. Is there anything else you want?" Armstrong asked.

"Yes, Yusei Fudo told me about the treatment you have for most of your inmates and the abuse of your powers." Kyu said shuddering Armstrong. "And for that, I warn you. The second I learn that you continued this, I knock you out and I put a person more respectful of the detainees." He said.

"... Okay..." Armstrong said, lowering his head.

* * *

Later Kyu stands in front of his desk, examined and signed several documents and pondering how to promote the event he thought until an idea crossed his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Kyu comes to see Yusei in the apartment where he, Jack and Crow live with a plan he had found while searching the archives for interesting projects.

"Skateboards that can be linked to the Duel Disk. The idea is interesting." Yusei said looking at the plan.

"Yeah, so kids could do dual turbos without too much risk like a Duel Runner." Kyu said.

"I even think I have enough to make here for Lua and Luca." Yusei said looking at the spare parts he has in cartons.

"You're sure you don't want me to help you for the money?" Kyu asked, suspecting that their financial situation is not at their best.

"No, don't worry, it'll be fine." Yusei said, looking through the boxes for the parts he would need as Lua and Luca wearing their uniforms from the Duel Academy rushed into the apartment towards Kyu.

"Kyu! Is that what we read in the newspaper?!" Lua said, showing him an interview with Kyu by Carly about the restoration and the upcoming reopening of KaibaLand.

"Yeah, did you really think Carly would post a FakeNews?" Kyu said with humor.

"It's too good." Lua said as he and his sister are happy with the news.

"I think it's a good idea." Yusei said as he listened to the conversation.

"It will be so good. And what is this event that you mention in the article?" Luca asked.

"That, I keep the surprise." Kyu said to have fun before looking at his phone to see that he got a message from Trudge shocking him. "I have to go right away. Call me if there is a problem." He said before running quickly to the location indicated in the message.

* * *

Once arrived he sees a student of the Duel Academy in shock with a blanket on his back and members of the security.

"What's going on?" Kyu asked Trudge.

"This kid fought a duel against a person like you and Akiza. And according to the witnesses he dressed like the Dragon Mage." Trudge said.

"If you suspect me, I was at Yusei for half an hour." Kyu said anticipating Trudge's resonance.

"I suspect it, and you have publicly declared to stop being the Dragon Mage. And considering what it represents and what I saw you doing, you are not a suspect for me." Retorted Trudge before going with Kyu to the student.

"Do you know who dueled you?" Kyu asked the student that he remembers seeing Yusei congratulate him when he went to pick up his stuff at the duel academy.

"I couldn't see his face, I just saw he was dressed like the Dragon Mage. With the numbers 05 shining on his neck." The student said, restraining herself from cried while holding a partially burnt Cotton-feather card like the deck and the Duel Disk Record beside her.

"Another monster number... what does it mean?" Kyu thought. "After the duel he told you something that could serve us to find him?" He asked.

"All he said was, "To find me, the one who beat me will have to go to the dome of fortune tonight to avenge my humiliation"." The student said.

"What does that mean?" Trudge asked.

"He provokes me to duel." Kyu said.

"And you will accept?" Trudge asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to spare him." Kyu said.

"You're sure, you saw what he did to the Duel Disk and the little girl's deck." Trudge said.

"Exactly, the Duel Disk, at worst I let go. But the deck, no." Kyu said looking at the student's Duel Disk.

"We could not just stop it." Trudge said.

"If he's a psychic duelist, he could use his monsters against you. As much showed him that I'm not afraid of him." Kyu said before leaving to get ready for the duel.

* * *

Several hours later all over the city, all the screens are hacked to show the Kaiba Dome, where a man wearing the same outfit as the Dragon Mage waiting for Kyu in the arena while the lights of the dome lights.

"So you understood the message I gave to the girl." The man said.

"Show me your face." Kyu said.

The man complied, revealing that he is Ryu Banjo.

"Surprised?" Ryu asked.

"Nah, not really. After the public humiliation that I fucked you, I suspected you would want revenge. But go so far as to hurt a child, a friend of my friends, what's more. I thought you were better than that." Kyu said.

"We'll see that after I beat you." Ryu said activating his Duel Disk at the same time as the 05 symbol shines on his neck.

"Or if I give you a wank." Kyu said activating his Duel Disk.

* * *

At the same time, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Lua and Luca in the apartment in which Yusei, Jack and Crow live, look on Yusei's computer screen the scene between Kyu and Ryu.

"So he destroyed the deck and Patty's Duel Disk." Lua said as she watched Ryu learn what happened to his friend that day.

"I hope Kyu will still beat him, this mark on his neck does not tell me anything that's worth it." Jack said.

* * *

Returning to the Kaiba Dome, Ryu launches a device that Kyu used when he was the Dragon Mage on his Duel Disc, the other end of which clings to Kyu's.

"Do you really want to use my old method?" Kyu asked.

"Exactly." Ryu said.

In response, Kyu activated his Duel Disk, ready to beat Ryu once again.

"Duel!" They say.

* * *

**Kyu :** 4000 Life Points

**Ryu :** 4000 Life Points

"I'm starting." Kyu said picking a card. "I start by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard to specifically summon The Tricky in attack mode." Kyu said summoning one of his recurring monsters. The Tricky (LV05, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attribute: Wind, Atk: 2000 Def: 1200). "I then summon Double Coston also in attack mode, and place three cards face down." He says summoning a new one and emptying his hand of the other cards he has in his hand. Double Coston (LV04, Type : Zombie/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1700 Def: 1650). "I'm finishing my turn." He said.

Ryu draws a card and seeing his hand, was caught with a smile.

"Since you control a monster and I don't control any monsters, I can specially summon Vice Dragon to play in defense mode." Ryu said, especially summoning one of his monsters. Vice Dragon (LV05, Type: Dragon/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2000 Def: 2400). "I'm finishing my turn." He said.

"_I'm going to have to be suspicious of his face-up cards._" Kyu thought while drawing a card. "I activate one of my face-up cards, Call of the Haunted. And I use it to bring back the Junk Synchron I used to summon The Tricky." He said as the only card he sent to the cemetery returned to the field. Junk Synchron (LV03, Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1300 Def: 500). "I then tune in with Double Coston." He said as his monsters perform a synchro summon. "Deploy your magnificent heroic wings and defeat your enemies at the speed of light! Appear, Level 7, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" He said, summoning one of his favorite dragons. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (LV07, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Attribute: Wind, Atk: 2500 Def: 2000). "I'm finishing my turn." He said, wary of Ryu's face-down card.

"You're less daring than last time." Ryu said, drawing a card. "I'm sacrificing my face-down monster for a second Vice Dragon. He said summoning another Vice Dragon. "Then I superpose my two Vice Dragon." He said as his monsters perform an Xyz summon. "I summon Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon." He said, summoning his monster Number, a skeletal dragon with fur on some spot on his body, and number 05 on his back. Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon (Rank05, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 0 Def: 0).

"So that's what this number looks like." Kyu said looking at Ryu's Xyz monster.

"This card gains 1000 attack points for each Xyz gear attached to it. And now he's going to attack your Synchro Dragon." Ryu said when his monster number attacks the Kyu Dragon.

Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon (Rank05, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 2000 Def: 0)

"Your monster is going to be destroyed." Kyu said surprised at the stupid move of his opponent.

"Thanks to its ability, during a Battle Phase I can choose a monster from my graveyard and place it as a new Xyz material." Ryu said placing the Mirage Dragon he sacrificed to summon his second Vice Dragon that becomes an Xyz material. Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon (Rank05, Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 3000 Def: 0). "Say goodbye to your Synchro Dragon." He said.

"Not if I activate my trap card, Magic Cylinder. Your attack is canceled and you will receive as many points of damage as your monster has point of attack." Kyu said as the Number 5 attack is absorbed by one cylinder to be spit out by another sending it to Ryu.

**Ryu :** 1000 Life Points

"I activate my face-up card, Red Medicine. This card will give me 500 extra life." Ryu said activating the face-down card that had deterred Kyu from attacking.

**Ryu :** 1500 Life Points

"I'm finishing my turn." Ryu said.

Kyu wondered how to override the Ryu Number monster by taking into account his power gain, and drew a card that gave him an idea.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring the Junk Synchron back to the field." He said, returning his monster tuner. Junk Synchron (LV03, Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 1300 Def: 500). "Then I associate it with The Tricky." He said as he performs a new synchro summon.

* * *

In Akiza's house and her parents, they also look at the duel by asking questions about Kyu's action.

"What monster is he going to summon?" Hideo asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't have his Synchro Dragon on the field, and Black Rose Dragon is level 7. But it's an summon of a level 8 synchro monster." Akiza answered worried for Kyu face the power of Ryu's monster.

* * *

Back to the duel Kyu admires the synchro summon knowing the power of the monster he invokes.

"Lord, you who run the gods demons! Put your shadow on this disgusting world! Synchro Summon! Appears Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!" Kyu said as the Synchro monster he stole from the person manipulated by Roman to make him go to Satellite after the duel between Akiza and Yusei at the Fortune Cup, appears on the field.

Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons (LV08, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Attribute: Dark, Atk: 3000 Def: 3000).

"Now Beelze will be able to destroy your number monster!" Kyu said as his Dragon goes on the attack.

"They will be destroyed both." Ryu realizes he's going to lose his only defense and trying to dissuade Kyu from attacking him.

"Beelze's effect prevents him from being destroyed in combat." Kyu said as his monster destroys the Ryu Number monster. "Now Clear Wing Dragon Synchro, attack his life points directly." He said as his Synchro Dragon attacks Ryu, ending the duel.

**Ryu :** 0 Life Points

* * *

When the duel ended, Kyu approaches Ryu and notices that Number Card starts to levitate before leaving him from here.

"How did you get this card?" Kyu asked as the cameras continued to film.

Instead of answering, Ryu starts screaming in pain, holding his head in his hands.

"I tried, I swear, please don't do that!" Ryu shouted before getting up with the empty stare toward Kyu.

"**You're doing a lot better than I thought, Kyu Yamai.**" Ryu said with his voice sounding like someone else's, a man's voice sounding more serious and sinister.

"I suppose it's you who gives somebody the Number cards." Kyu said accusingly.

"**That's right, but as you can see, for now the ones I use are incompetent. But I will remedy that.**" The man said through Ryu.

"Why do you do that?" Kyu asked.

"**You have changed too much the time, you and your memory, even when you were divided. So I made the rather exceptional decision to intervene to correct that. For the moment I am only evaluating your strength, but very soon the level of the opponents that I will send you will be higher, and their desire to beat you will be amplified by the numbers that I would give them. Prepare well. This is a tip you should follow.**" Said the man before Ryu himself breaks the shocking neck Kyu and all the spectators as the cameras stop working as Kyu approaches Ryu's lifeless body and closes his eyes.

* * *

The next day, Mina went to see Kyu in his office to find him leaning against him looking in the air with a guilty look.

"Hello sir." Mina said pointing out her presence in Kyu.

"Hello, Mina." Kyu said without looking at her.

"It was not your fault." Mina said trying to reassure him.

"Yes, it was me who beat his, making the guy who gave him his number card took control of his body and killed him." Kyu said.

"But you didn't break his neck." Mina said, sighing Kyu.

"Mina, can I, as a friend and not your boss, ask for a favor?" Kyu asked.

"Of course." Mina answered.

"I would like it to be you who is busy preparing the event." Kyu said surprising Mina.

"Why me?" Mina asked surprised by Kyu's request.

"Because you are the only person to whom I entrusted the entire project outside the technical team that makes one of the main tools of the event. And not being emotionally fit to finish the preparations, I would like someone else to finish them for me. You just have to tell me when I should sign what it takes." Kyu explained.

"Okay. I would do that for you." Mina said in deciding to befriend Kyu for the first time since he got the job as a director.

"Thank you..." Kyu said looking at Mina with a faint smile on his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

A month after what happened on the Kaiba Dome, things were rather hectic, Crow faced an old friend responsible for the death of the first owner of his Duel Runner and won the Black-Winged Dragon card.

Jack helping a debt-covered kid because of an unscrupulous businessman whom he had arrested after their duel. Kyu had also taken pleasure in telling him in person to tell him that all of his accounts had been emptied and the money had been poured out to anyone to whom he had lent money and stolen property for "Repaid the loan", before he was sent to prison.

Lua and Luca received the Duel Board that Yusei made for them, it goes without saying that they were very happy to be present.

At the moment Kyu and Akiza, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Lua and Luca arrive in a room where a large number of duelists are gathered, each of whom has received like the 7 friends a purple pendant in the shape of a Pentagon. While Trudge monitors the party and the security guards who stand guard.

"It's impressive! This is where the KaibaLand reopening event will be announced!" Said Lua amazed by the party. "Thanks again for the invitations, Kyu." He said excitedly.

" It's nothing. I thought we could take the opportunity to celebrate Akiza's obtaining his Turbo Duel license." Kyu said looking at his girlfriend.

"And that's why it's pendant?" Akiza asked.

"You will see in a few minutes." Kyu replied before Carly who saw them joined them.

"Did you come, Carly?" Crow asked.

"I couldn't miss this! Everyone since I published the interview was waiting to know what it is, and seeing all the duelists present, I feel that it will be huge! I will interview as many as possible." Carly replied.

"It will start." Said Kyu looking at that shows.

Before a member of the group can start the hologram of the Dark Magician Girl, and the Dark Magician of Yugi Muto appear and launch an attack on a high scene which once the attacks reaches him shows Kyu wearing an outfit similar to that of Seto Kaiba during his public appearances since the battle city tournament.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I salute you! Today is not a day like any other. In a week, KaibaLand will reopen, and a tournament will take place there. But unlike the ultimate tournament which was organized for its inauguration, this tournament will not take place in the park itself. In honor of the man who led KaibaCorp in the gaming industry, the tournament will take place on the island of the very first Duel Academy. To participate you will need one of these pendants." Said the Kyu hologram, showing a pendant like the ones the duelists received when entering the room. "These pendants will link directly to your Duel Disk, and once a duel is won, one of the five plots in the pentagon will change from purple to red. On the other hand, if the duel is lost, all the red plots will resume their original color and will be nothing more than a jewel like the others. When the five parcels are red you can enter the Duel Academy where the final phase will take place. The winner will not only have a wish that I will grant, but also a box that will collect all the cards of variations of the deck of the legendary duelist, Yugi Muto. With that, enjoy the party!" He said motivating even more certain duelist.

"Really, so cool!" Lua said excitedly.

"I have to admit that you know how to motivate people to want to win. Any card to use the king of the game, himself. It makes me want to win even more." Jack said before seeing that Kyu also wears a pendant. "You also participate." He asked.

"Yeah. It will be a good way to have fun." Said Kyu, taking the tournament lightly.

Without the group's knowledge, the man who gave Senshi and Ryu the number cards observed them before watching a tournament participant heading to the restroom before following him.

A few hours later, in a solitary confinement cell, a man hits the walls with rage.

**"You're mad at them, are not you?"** Asked a voice echoing through the walls of the cell.

"Yes... they destroyed my life." Replied the man furiously.

**"What if I offered you a chance to take revenge on them, would you accept?"** Asked the voice.

"I will accept... whatever the price." Said the man.

**"So take this card."** Said the voice as a card with a black aura appeared in the cell.

The man approaches the card and grabs it before he feels something hold it.

**"Yes go ahead let me take control. We can beat him."** Said the voice before laughing with a manic laugh.

A week later in a cruise ship, all the duelists participating in the tournament are gathered there to be transported to the islands where the tournament will take place. Akiza and Kyu stand outside the boat, watching the sea and the night sky.

"When did you get the idea for this tournament?" Akiza asked.

"The day after the press conference of my position as director. Then after I decided to reopen KaibaLand I thought it would be a good idea." Kyu said before seeing Akiza's face blush. "It's okay?" He asked.

" Yes, I am fine. It's just that the two of us are on a cruise ship. I almost have the impression of dreaming." Akiza said.

"And if it were, what would you do?" Kyu asked with amusement.

Akiza moved closer to Kyu's ear to whisper his answer.

"I'll show you how much I love you. But if you want we can do it in your cabin." Akiza murmured in a very attractive tone.

Kyu felt his face turn red, never, in a million years, he would have Akiza talk about sex. Kyu and Akiza set off at Kyu's private booth and they could start showing how much they love each other.

**Moment Lemon (didn't read aloud if your parents are not far away and if you want to read ass story, scroll down to the warning message)**

Before he can answer, his girlfriend's lips have captured his passionately. he felt his tongue slide on his lips, just when he was about to open his mouth, she moved away and slid his tongue very slowly into my mouth.

Kyu sat down abruptly and kissed her, taking her by surprise. He lifted Akiza to put her on the bed, and she abruptly took her by his shirt and pulled him towards her to kiss him.

His body was now above that of his girlfriend. Akiza's hands were on the edge of his face and held him kissing in place. Until he moves away momentarily.

"Do you want that?" Asked Kyu wanting to be 100% sure this is what she wants.

Akiza leaned in his ear to give him his answer.

"Kyu, I want you to make me shout your name." Akiza replied.

She started removing her trench as quickly as she could. Kyu understood this and took off his shirt as if it were a t-shirt. Akiza stopped when she saw his chest.

"Oh... wow." She says.

Akiza had only seen topless once, and I almost died at that time. Before Kyu could speak, she tipped him over onto the bed so she would ride me.

His hands rested timidly on my exposed chest. It was the first time she had been able to gaze at his naked chest without fear for Kyu's life. His hands slid over my skin, giving him goosebumps. She started putting butterfly kisses on his chest, starting with the scar that stood out from the rest of his chest. He let out a groan when she went up to her neck.

His hands hesitated to finish his work on his trench coat and gloves. Akiza was a little surprised by her bold action, but she did not protest. By removing the fabric, he could see that there remained only her stockings and her corset which also served as a skirt to cover it.

Akiza's face was redder than Kyu's, he sat down and I caught his lips, and he ran his hand over his face.

"Hey, you're not the only one who's nervous." Kyu said honestly making her smile shyly.

"Let's fix that then." Akiza said her hands went behind her back. And Kyu felt his face blush. "Uh... you can..." she asked.

Kyu nodded and closed her eyes, trying to make her most comfortable for her. Then he heard the sound of clothes falling to the ground.

"It's okay, you can open your eyes." Akiza said

Kyu opened her eyes and saw Akiza cover her breasts with a bright red blush. Kyu smiles at him and kisses her lips.

"I love you Akiza, you don't have to hide." He said to put her at ease.

Akiza lets out a breath against his lips, he feels Akiza's hands move closer to his head and kissed him again. He pulled his body with him on the sheets of the bed, taking care not to bump her against anything. He then rolled over to be over her again.

"_If we continue down this road, we risk ending up on the ground... To be honest, I'm not against it._" Kyu thought.

He steps back and looks at her, the gentle whites she hid were extremely tempting. Her hands slid down her body and groped, Akiza sighed breathlessly.

"I guess you like them." Akiza said boldly.

Kyu leaned over and kissed her nose.

"I love them. But I love you even more." He said, dragging my lips against his skin.

Her palms were almost completely over her breasts and they were incredibly soft. Her fingers brushed against the nipples.

"Ooh..." Akiza moans.

"It'll be better like this." Kyu said placing his mouth with a nipple. He lowered his lips to the nipple and kissed her, and Akiza squirmed under him.

"Oh my God!" Shouted Akiza.

Kyu felt hands on the back of his head pushing him down.

"M-more..." Akiza moaned as he continued to kiss and lick the nipple.

Her hand slipped around her and down her back then down. He hesitated before shaking her buttocks, she let out a gasp of surprise in response.

Then while he was working on the other breast, he ran his free hand through his girlfriend's black panties... and found that she was wet there.

"Oh... fuck." Akiza said before covering her mouth at the obscenity she just said.

Kyu chuckled at his reaction.

"You can say what you want Akiza. There is only us here." Kyu said, tracing her fingers against the moisture, making her breathe loudly.

"K-Kyu, take it off." Asked Akiza.

He ran his fingers on both sides and slid them down his legs. Can't help but briefly look at her girlfriend's hairless hairless pussy.

He moved his hands along his thighs, when he got to the wet lips, he slipped a single finger inside.

"Oh my God!" Akiza shouted surprised by Kyu's action.

Kyu swung his finger inside. Akiza was let out a long moan. Kyu felt the damp walls of Akiza tighten on his finger.

"K-Kyu, stop." Akiza said. Kyu froze on the spot. Before she could ask why she kissed him deeply. "It's only fair that we both get rid of our clothes." She whispered, removing her inhibitor from her hair.

Kyu and Akiza gets up quickly, she took off her stockings and he took off his pants and boxers, leaving his beloved or even his soldier at attention.

Akiza's eyes widened when she saw his member.

"So this is what it looks like." Said Akiza leaned in Kyu's ear. "Kyu, I want you here, now." She says.

Kyu thought it was a dream now.

Akiza lay down on the sheets, before she could get nested so to speak, Kyu put on a condom. He lined up in front of the entrance to Akiza. She spread her legs around her kneeling form to make room for him.

"It will hurt... we can stop if you want." Akiza said.

Akiza wrapped her legs around him.

"I'm ready." Akiza said.

He nodded. He approached as close as possible to Akiza's body, then slowly slipped into it. Akiza's breath caught in her throat.

"I'm going to stop. I will continue when you tell me." Kyu said staying in the place.

He was waiting for her to say the word. After a few moments, she nodded and he slipped deeper into her. When he leaned against his hymn, he looked at her face and she nodded. He pulled back and quickly pushed deeply.

"GAHH!" Akiza shouted, Kyu froze and he kissed her, muttering excuses again and again.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Akiza told him he could move.

Akiza was so tight...

His wet walls squeezed Kyu's limb as I stepped back, not wanting to leave the lips soft.

"My god." Murmurai Kyu is the most incredible feeling of his life.

And being with Akiza makes the situation even better. He slipped forward, put his hands on Akiza's waist and pulled her towards him.

"Oh... my god..." Akiza moaned, as he moved faster in his slippery lips. "M-more." She moans.

Kyu started to go faster, Akiza started to move on her own, pushing on him when he slipped into her.

"I want-Ahhhh-I want to be on top." She said in a groan.

He slowly turned around so as not to accidentally hurt her. When she was at the top, he put his hands on her thighs to stabilize her. She lifted herself slowly and then slid down.

"You're filling me with you..." Akiza said before Kyu straightened up when she slipped. "Oh-oh my God!" She moans.

Akiza started going up and down faster, when she went down, Kyu went back up. Kyu's hands went up from Akiza's hips to her breasts.

"K-Kyu-AHH!" She yelled when Kyu's fingers stung her nipples.

Kyu stood up and put one of Akiza's breasts in her mouth, her tongue passed over her nipple making Akiza moan. Its walls were tight against my tree and the humidity it felt made it move faster.

"O-oh m-AH! Kyu I am... I am close!" Shouted Akiza. Akiza took her in his arms and wrapped her around my neck as he entered her faster. "Oh my God! K-Kyu!" She shouted as her orgasm took over and her back was arched.

The feeling of pressing and moistening its walls also led Kyu to reach its limits. With a few more strokes, he released himself with a groan as his sperm came out.

**Moment Lemon ends (it's good prudes, it's a safe zone)**

Akiza and Kyu collapsed on the bed together. They were both breathing heavily.

"It was... incredible." Akiza said out of breath as Kyu pulled the covers over us.

Kyu smiled at this.

"So... was it good?" Asked Kyu.

Akiza gave him a ridiculous look.

"Kyu! It is one of the most amazing things I have ever experienced!" Akiza exclaims, and Kyu felt his pride swell at that.

Akiza moved her body so that her head rests on Kyu's chest. Her arms wrapped around me and she snuggled against him.

"I can't wait to do this again." Akiza said before falling asleep.

"_Ohhhhh I can't wait._" Kyu thought feeling that his eyes were starting to get heavy and, with Akiza's warm body so close to hers, he fell asleep fairly quickly.

A few hours later, Kyu was awakened by the sound of someone knocking on the door. He quietly got up from the bed so as not to wake Akiza who was still asleep, he got dressed quickly and opened the door a little to see Yusei.

"What is it, Yusei?" Kyu asked in a sleepy voice.

"We will be arriving on the island in a few minutes. Not finding you anywhere I thought I would find you here." Yusei replied before he noticed Akiza lying on the bed and covered by the blanket from the door opening and gave a knowing smile with an amused look at Aaron.

"Thanks for the info, and no comments for that please." Kyu said as Yusei raised his hands in surrender and left. "If it was Crow I feel like I would never have heard the end of it." So he said closing the door before waking up his girlfriend.

A little later the 7 friends are reunited with the other participants in front of the duel, a hologram of Kyu on his Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon appears in front of them and re-explains the rules of this tournament. He added that cameras are present throughout the island and will record all duels involving a Duel Disk.

"It's awesome! I can't wait to make my first duel!" Said Lua excited like a flea.

"Patience, buddy. First find opponents at your level, and seeing the people, it will not be easy." Kyu said humorously before taking a point on Jack's shoulder.

"Be more nice to him." You allowed him to participate so let him do his head burnt. Jack said.

"Ok, ok." Kyu said holding her shoulder before the group started exploring the island.


End file.
